Life in the Circle of Magi
by Pikashades
Summary: "Magic exists to serve mankind, not to rule over it. If we can teach wisdom to balance over the power we use, that power can be seen as innocent. The choice is yours. You can learn to control yourself and understand what it is that you or your friends have. That is the foundation of the Circle, to have wizards and muggles grow, not as two separate groups, but as one." - Lex Luthor
1. Prologue: Act One

**Author's notes:** And this is how the life continues in DC Universe, where everyone now knows that magic exists and that there has been wizards and witches living among muggles for millenniums. Mistakes have been made when exposed and they have lead us to the brilliant invention of Lex Luthor, Circle of Magi, a shared school system for wizards to learn how to control their powers and muggles to understand how magic works and it's history.

But even then, you can imagine there are people who will be interested in taking advantage of the Circle.

Furthermore, to people who come across this story and are confused of why everything is as it is, go back and read the previous installments in this series. First you need to read _Traveler Among Wizards_ , then _Outsider Beyond Good and Evil_ and the story that happens just before this one is _Arcane War between Gods and Men_. Read those three stories and then come back to read this one.

* * *

 **Prologue Act One**

 _Gotham City, rooftop of the GCPD_

''It has grown faster than I expected. Maybe that is the magic at work.''

Over the course of just a few months the great tower of the Circle of Magi had risen onto the bay between Gotham and Metropolis, only being accessible by a ferry ride. It was tall with about 52 stories in it's height and in diameter wide enough for 3 football fields. That, and then there were the underwater levels going below the bottom of the sea. In it's height it dwarfed even the tallest buildings in both cities.

''You know what heard?'' Harvey Bullock asked nodding his head at the tower. ''Some guy told me that they have ways to me the insides bigger than it looks on the outside.''

''Time of wonders is never over,'' Commissioner Gordon replied switching on the Bat-signal. ''Although, who the hell are we to talk about wonders anymore?''

''Right,'' Bullock said opening a flask and gulped. ''So, we get to look at that ugly thing ruin the scenery while bunch of kids are taken from their homes and locked in there?''

''Yep, but it isn't illegal, just new school system,'' Commissioner Gordon said joining Bullock by the side of the roof. ''Doesn't mean we have to like the fact it's there.''

BUMP!

'' _Jim_ ,'' Batman's voice said behind them and turning around they saw his dark figure standing on the Bat-signal.

''Must be new record,'' Bullock said glancing at his watch as Gordon approached Batman.

''Thought you might be interested about the new Intel,'' Gordon said looking up to Batman's obscure silhouette standing over the Bat-signal. ''Going to come down from there?''

Batman's figure looked around before jumping down off he Bat-signal and down to face Gordon, although still keeping in the shadows.

''Right, word is that the Intergang has been moving it's interests over from Metropolis ever since they begun to build that thing,'' Gordon said nodding his head at the tower on the Bay. ''Captain Sawyer has shared Intel on them attempting to upgrade their high tech weapons with... well, magical supplies from the Circle.''

'' _The potential is there and I would be surprised if they weren't trying_ ,'' Batman replied staying in the shadows. '' _However, Intergang is an outside force in Gotham and even with what they already got, they would be met as competition with hostile force from Penguin, Twoface or Black Mask. Even the Joker would jump in just for the sake of it_.''

''That would be something,'' Bullock said with a grunt. ''Our usual freaks fighting with magical weapons.''

'' _LexCorp and the Ministry of Magic are keeping their teaching supplies in secure locations until the tower is ready for moving in_ ,'' Batman said looking at the tower. '' _Intergang might not know where they are now, but when it's all transferred in there, it will take well planned raid to storm the place_.''

''You think they are prepared for raids in there?'' Gordon asked looking at the tower.

'' _The fact it's being built on water means they were aiming for isolation and on attacks by sea_ ,'' Batman said walking closer to the edge of the rooftop. '' _Security team is being lead by Leonard Snart and the word on the street is that they have more Rogues keeping watch there_.''

''With possible room for an inside man,'' Gordon responded.

'' _Even with those possibilities, we can't act on anything except observe and be ready_ ,'' Batman said before jumping off the building.

''Did he look like had lost weight to you?'' Bullock asked observing his flask. ''Or height?''

* * *

''How was my performance?'' Batman said talking to his cowl's comm while gliding through the skyline.

'' _A little here and there, without the voice modulator though it would have gone- well_ ,'' Oracle's voice spoke in his ear. '' _You might need to stick to 'sign language' in hostile situations and not that much on social interactions yet, Dick_.''

''It never works when I actually try to act like Bruce,'' Batman grunted dodging a building.

'' _Try finding a middle ground between making a fun of it and actually thinking you have to be him_ ,'' Oracle suggested before going back to business. '' _So how are we going to approach the situation with the Intergang_?''

''What they want is currently in an unknown location, but soon it will be in the tower at the bay,'' Batman answered doing a somersault, firing his grappling-gun in midair and pulling himself more altitude before starting a freefall next to the water front. ''I'm going to go do some recon.''

Using the momentum from the freefall and gaining air under his cape, Batman managed to pull himself up to glide just over the water, low enough not to be seen from the shoreline to the tower's pier entrance.

''Oracle, you still there?'' Batman asked observing the tower entrance.

'' _Where would I have gone_?'' Oracle responded with playful sarcasm.

''Right, the door isn't locked so I'm going in,'' Batman said entering the tower and activated the cowl's lenses to act as cameras. ''I'm starting to send you footage of the area to map out.''

'' _Dick, is this really necessary_?'' Oracle asked voicing her concern.

''The Circle itself was originally Lex Luthor's idea, meaning he paid and designed the foundations on this place,'' Batman said looking around the the entrance hall. ''If there is blind spot in here that Intergang or our own crooks can use in attacking here, we need to know about it.''

Batman walked from the entrance hall to a hallway with doors on the right wall and continued, ''It's what Bruce would have done.''

* * *

 _Metropolis, Big Belly Burger_

''So, the Circle officially opens tomorrow,'' Clark Kent said sitting opposite to Harry Potter and opened his laptop to the table between them.

''Yep,'' Harry replied deadpan and sarcasm. ''I'm so thrilled.''

''Okay, first question,'' Clark said pushing his glasses up his nose and opened a word file, ''what will be your role in the Circle?''

''Officially, make appearance and rule over curriculum,'' Harry said trying mentally not to compare this interview to to the one he had had with Rita Skeeter on his 4th year in Hogwarts with the Triwizard Tournament. ''Unofficially, sit behind a desk and argue with Captain Cold when some student does something that resembles becoming the next Voldemort. You're a writer, so I assume you can make it sound more interesting than it really is.''

''I'll see what I can do,'' Clark replied said trying to keep a balance between being a professional and a friend. ''Okay, next question, how would you describe an average day in the Circle?''

''I failed Divination in Hogwarts, so I can't tell how it will be,'' Harry said with another deadpan tone. ''Best I can tell you is that I imagine it to be 'wake up, eat breakfast, go to classes and do your homework before going to sleep'. Nothing exiting, unless Captain Cold finds someone practicing Dark Arts.''

''Basic boarding school with cops and robbers,'' Clark said summarizing what Harry told him as he wrote it down. ''How are the students going settled into the Circle? I got the image that Hogwarts and other magical schools have had their students moved there.''

''Not really in long term,'' Harry said crossing his arms. ''The Circle tower built to the bay has room to house 5 Hogwarts worth of students and teachers. The Ministry and LexCorp are also looking new places to build new Circle towers.''

''So there is enough room for all the students transferred from Hogwarts and for new comers?'' Clark asked to clarify.

''Yes,'' was Harry's answer. ''That's all I can say about that right now.''

''What about the teachers?'' Clark asked moving on with the interview. ''Who do have hired for the teachers?''

''Alumni of previous Hogwarts old teachers I studied with, plus some other promises we have found,'' Harry said, looking elsewhere while thinking about them. ''The curriculum will hold the same things as in Hogwarts, I you know what those are, except that Muggle Studies have been extended to also have what muggle schools' teach. Math, Science, Biology, different languages and physical exercise because that's important to growing children.''

''Can you give me any teachers' names?'' Clark asked. ''Off the record or if you agree that I-''

''Ginny has volunteered, you can probably guess why. You also remember Neville Longbottom? He is also stepping in as well as Parvati and Padma Patil, Terry Boot and bunch of former DA members. '' Harry said giving Clark interview answers. ''We were also introduced to a Terrance Thirteen, a squid who says he has studied magical theories.''

''Longbotton, Patils, Boot,'' Clark listed out in referents and asked the follow up question. ''And those theories will serve for the muggle parents who also study in the Circle?''

''It is as Lex Luthor said ' _to help the parents control and defend themselves from their kids' magical powers from being abused_ ','' Harry told while making an impression of Lex Luthor's voice, making Clark grunt.

''Right,'' Clark said speed writing up an article and proof read it in the same time it took Harry to blink. ''Do you have anything to add before I send this to my editor.''

''No, I'll just read it from Daily Planet when it's published,'' Harry said rubbing his eyes. ''So, how's the one armed man on the Moon?''

''You know how,'' Clark said using code words. ''He is either there or sent to the bog. Until the owl howls the truth.''

''Sounds fair,'' Harry said looking out the window as their order arrived to their table. ''Or unfair, I'm not sure if I know the difference anymore.''

* * *

 _Oracle's Clocktower_

''Okay, Dick, I have enough footage to build a 3D model of the tower,'' Barbara spoke to her console to relay Batman the job was done while setting up the rendering. ''You can leave that place now.''

'' _I'll leave from the top of the tower_ ,'' Batman's voice said from the console. '' _Wait, Barbara, can you see this_?''

''What?'' Barbara asked leaning to enlarge the screen showing the feed from Batman's mask.

It was showing that Batman had made his way to the roof and was looking at something that was shining on the stone floor. Or glowing, it looked too obscure to see with all of it's details.

''Dick, what am I looking at?''

'' _It looks like writing. Graffiti made from some glowing substance_ ,'' Batman's voice said as the feed showed him kneeling to look at it closer and reach towards it. '' _This place was built in the last few months, so it can't be old enough to have a curse on it or to have anyone else come here to vandalize it like this_.''

''Can you take a sample of the substance so I can run an analysis on it?'' Barbara asked trying to look at the screen and trying to make out what she was looking at.

'' _Doing it now_ ,'' Batman said as the feed showed him stuck his thumb, which had a needle point out of it, into the glow. '' _Barb... It's... looks... Barb-_ ''

''Dick?'' Barbara asked as the feed suddenly started spinning and show Batman loosing hs balance. ''Dick, what is happening!?''

No response, but the connection stood online showing Batman fall to the floor, the feed showing the glow spreading up his hand.

''Dick? DICK!?'' Barbara yelled to her console's comm link without getting any response on the feed, leading her to open more communication channels. ''Everybody listen up, we have a situation! Repeat, WE HAVE A SITUATION!''

* * *

 _Amusement Mile, abandoned disco_

''My Brothers and Sisters, we live in a time when foul servants of Satan are allowed to walk among us,'' Hermione heard the charismatic voice of the religious preacher addressing a crowd. ''For years under our noses these devils have managed to hide from us, but now we know where they are! They have been revealed to us and we are expected to allow them to live in the ivory tower built to the bay, BEING CLOSER TO GOD THAN US!''

The crowd booed to what the preacher had told them, probably to signal that they agreed with him.

''EXACTLY! We are not bowing down to these witches, WE WILL SEND THEM OUR MESSAGE OF OPPOSING!'' the preacher continued his preaching and pulled the tarp off from covering Hermione being tied to a stake, revealing her to the preacher's followers and to her what she was in for. ''This is but one of those witches we are supposed to tolerate and seduce us to the foul teachings of Satan. I SAY WE DECLINE AND FIGHT AGAINST THEM!''

''This is what women had to put up with in the 1600s?'' Hermione though to ask turning to look at the preacher, a tall, fit older man with balding long hair and beard, wearing a grey suit with shirt buttoned open to reveal tribal tattoos on his chest. ''Also, aliens with superpowers and humans with high technology are okay, but you draw the line to me, because..?''

''YOU HAVE HEARD HER CONFESSION!'' the preacher yelled pointing his hand at the witch. ''She doesn't even deny what she is! You all know what we do with this bride of Satan!?''

''BURN HER!'' was yelled from one side of the crowd.

''BURNED AT THE STAKE!'' was yelled from the same direction.

''SEND HER TO HELL!'' was yelled and for a second Hermione was tempted to apparate away.

''TURN UP THE MUSIC ALREADY, ASSHOLE!'' a more familiar voice yelled, signaling Hermione that the cavalry had arrived.

''Who dares to-'' the preacher demanded to know who had defined his ceremony, until he was cut in mid-sentence by a high pinched

''SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!''

that made the followers fall on their knees to cover their ears, but didn't manage to put down the preacher, who moved to hold a ceremonial knife by Hermione's throat.

The high pinched scream was still being screamed so he couldn't yell orders to his followers or threats in form of demands to the assailants taking out his followers. Only when all of them had been taken down, the screaming halted and he was faced by the two who had been supposed to follow Hermione after she was taken, the other pointing a handgun at the preacher and the other a crossbow.

''Deacon Blackfire, it has been a long time,'' Red Hood said pointing his gun at the preacher. ''Huntress, you're new to Gotham, so this is Deacon Blackfire, a preacher who tried to take over Gotham by brainwashing an army for himself and was then torn apart by his followers after that wore off.''

''He was torn apart?'' Huntress asked glancing at Red Hood.

''Yeah, he tried to dare Batman into killing him to prove his worth in those bullshit preachings, but ended up being beaten up to the point he just begged Batman to stop,'' Red Hood said sounding like he was grinning under his helmet. ''Imagine how his followers must have thought before they ganged up on him.''

''Servants of Hell, you stand between this witch and the righteous will of God-''

POKS!

Hermione apparated away from Blackfire's holding, not giving him the the chance to react before

''SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'' Black Canary screamed using her Canary Cry to weaken Blackfire for

 **SMACK-KAPOW!**

Red Hood and Hunterss to take him out by both giving him a combined punch.

''So how is he still alive if his previous followers ripped him to pieces?'' Hermione asked conjuring binds around the preacher.

''Magic, black magic, Blood Magic, something that makes him a hypocrite I guess,'' Red Hood said as everyone got a call to their comms.

'' _Everybody listen up, we have a situation! Repeat, WE HAVE A SITUATION_!'' Oracle's voice spoke. '' _The Black Bird is down! Repeat, THE BLACK BIRD IS DOWN_!''

TO BE CONTINUED IN ACT TWO...

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I was originally going to have all three acts be combined together as a one-shot first, but then it got too large and I thought it better to divide it to these three acts. Once they are all over, that's when _Life in the Circle of Magi_ will officially start. If the story picks up interest.


	2. Prologue: Act Two

**Author's notes:** Something I should have brought up in ACT 1 was that this story is the fourth installment in my HP/DCEU crossovers. First part was **_Traveler Among Wizards_** , the second part was **_Outsiders Beyond Good and Evil_** and the third part that lead to this story is **_Arcane War between Gods and Men_**. If you want to know why Life in the Circle of Magi is as it is, read those three stories before coming to this one.

* * *

 **Prologue ACT TWO**

 _Top of the Circle Tower_

POKS!

Black Canary stood behind to make sure GCPD arrived to pick up Blackfire and his followers while Hermione apparated herself, Red Hood and Huntress to where, according to Oracle, Batman had made his last contact. Apparating on top as Oracle had requested, they found a large figure near Batman, that moved towards them as they arrived, causing Red Hood and Huntress to point their weapons at it, but their hands were pushed down by Hermione who recognized the figure

''Hagrid?''

''Hermione?'' the elderly half giant said trying to recognize face to the voice as Hermione removed her hood. ''Harry and Ron told me about what happened when wizards got outed, but I never imagined how you'd-''

''Yes, but it's only on the appearance now,'' Hermione said, referring to her purple hair and face tattoos. ''Hagrid, why are you here?''

''Why wouldn't I be?'' Hagrid said looking around quite sad. ''Hogwarts is closed thanks to muggles knowing it's there and my hut being there... Harry said he's looking for trustworthy teachers to work in here and I have been living the dorms when here.''

''This is where all the students are going to be moved?'' Hermione said looking around the tower roof while Hagrid turned to look at Red Hood and Huntress.

''I suppose you're here for him,'' Hagrid said nodding his head towards Batman laying on the floor. ''Woke up to find someone running around the tower. I followed him up here and found like this. What was he doing here?''

''Recon,'' Red Hood said holstering his handgun. ''According to the comms he found something up there that turned him immobile as you see there. Can we examine him?''

Hagrid looked at Red Hood and then at Hermione, who nodded him to allow them to see Batman.

''Grayson?'' Red Hood called out poking Batman before turning him onto his back. ''That's a face you should never make wearing that mask.''

''What face?'' Huntress asked looking down and agreed as Red Hood knelled closer to Batman. ''Yeah, my dad never looked like that with the mask on.''

''Oracle, disable the mask's defenses, I'm going to look examine for brain activity,'' Red Hood spoke to his helmet before removing Batman's mask and revealed the of Dick Grayson. ''Okay, bro, be alive for me.''

As Red Hood examined Grayson's situation, Huntress joined Hermione and Hagrid looking over Gotham and Metropolis from the tower.

''Last time I saw these two cities, the were separate by miles and destroyed,'' Huntress said looking out. ''It's still weird seeing them intact and even weirder seeing them this close to each other.''

''Hard to imagine that, but so is the situation we all were in two years ago, without any of this,'' Hermione said looking down on the tower and ran her hand across her purple hair. ''When life was normal, when I still had my job or even looked like this.''

''Everyone's world has changed,'' Huntress said turning to look at Red Hood putting the Bat-mask back on Grayson.

''So, you're working with these people?'' Hagrid asked Hermione, referring to the company she had brought with her.

''Ron is wanted by the American Government because of the Crime Syndicate and thanks to Lex Luthor, Rose and Hugo are going to be sent here,'' Hermione said leaning to the tower's stone railing with her both arms. ''Working with Birds of Prey and Batman's allies gives me insight and experience into fighting back in the new world order, and I can also be closer to Rose and Hugo when I operate in Gotham and Metropolis.''

''Hey, expert, come over here,'' Red Hood called out waving his hand towards Hermione.

''What is it?'' Hermione asked walking to Red Hood and Batman's limb body as she pulled her hood back on.

''According to Oracle, somewhere around here,'' Red Hood said pointing at an area on the stone roof, ''was a glowing graffiti, which is the reason we're here playing pick up. Use your expertise on the field and try figuring out what happened.''

''How is he?'' Hermione asked examining the area Red Hood had shown.

''Pulse is faint, but existing and brain activity is present since his eyes are reacting to the light,'' Red Hood said putting a small torch under his jacket. ''In other words, light are on, but no one's home. See if you can find out why.''

Hermione drew out her wand out and begun to do revealing charms to the area, as Huntress and Hagrid came to look as well, without revealing anything of what had been there.

''This needs more work,'' Hermione said before doing another charm, ''Diffendo!''

and the stone was cut loose.

''Winguardium Leviosa,'' Hermione said doing the levitating spell to lift the stone up. ''I'll make a duplicate of it to leave behind so-''

Under the stone it was revealed part of copper wiring that was making different shapes and a forms with black metal platings that didn't look like they were put there without reason.

''Babs, this is your area of expertise,'' Red Hood said taking of his mask and pointed it to the hole with the wiring and plating. ''You should know the purpose for that-''

'' _It looks like a part of wiring designed to create a Faraday cage with the plates working as the shielding_ ,'' Oracle's voice said from a loudspeaker as soon as Jason had pointed his helmet to showcase the wiring. '' _If it's going all through the tower, then the whole thing is a large Faraday cage. Not to keep electronics from working and disconnected since I managed to keep in contact with Dick_.''

''Oh, now that you said that,'' Hagrid said looking like he was thinking back. ''Because I had to live 50 years under wrongfully being accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets, I didn't get to use my wand or magic at all and had to use traditional means. Out of habit I have done that after my charges were dropped and here I have mostly gone by too without even-''

Hermione looked at the roof entrance and ran into the towers, to be inside the the Faraday Cage. Trying to use her wand confirmed her suspicions.

''It's for magic,'' Hermione said looking around and imagining the whole tower being a big magic block. ''How are they supposed to teach magic to when it's usage is being blocked!?''

* * *

 _LexCorp Plaza_

''Director Waller,'' Lex Luthor said welcoming guests into his penthouse, ''mr Snart, and you. What do I owe the pleasure?''

''Mr Luthor, as the founder and beneficiary of Circle, you would need to be made aware of it's new security terms,'' Amanda Waller said walking into the penthouse with Leonard Snart and a spectacle wearing man in in a suit carrying metal suitcase. ''Doctor Terrance Thirteen is one A.R.G.U.S' long time researchers in arts of... Witchcraft and Wizardry.''

''Doctor,'' Lex said shaking hands with Doctor Thirteen. ''So what do you have for me?''

''Ever since the US government handed A.R.G.U.S the leach to Task Force X, we have been always been looking for more ways to track them than exploding bracelets and neck bombs,'' Doctor Thirteen said putting the suitcase on a table and opened it, showing it to work as a mobile cold storage. ''However, for the students in the Circle, I may have found a more humane way of tracking. These phylacteries are the first ones I have so far managed to create with what I have, thanks to Task Force X raiding the Ministry of Magic and killing a Boggart.''

''So,'' Lex said taking on phylactery from the case and examined it, ''what do these vials of blood do exactly?''

''The blood is to be taken from the students, in the form of normal blood test, but afterwards the blood will be altered in away that allows us to track the doner's location,'' Doctor Thirteen explained. ''It doesn't work as easily as you might imagine, the blood needs to be handled right after it has been taken and then put on ice until it is to be used.''

''No wonder why I was put in charge as the warden,'' Snart said crossing his arms.

''Indeed,'' Lex said examining the phylactery and it's information. ''Who's Traci?''

''My daughter, who will be joining the Circle when it's opened,'' Doctor Thirteen said taking the phylactery back and put it into the case. ''Every new student with magical powers will have one made for them. Once they graduate, their phylactery will be sent to A.R.G.U.S, to keep an eye on them once they are on the large, just in case.''

''Sounds good,'' Lex said turning to look at the Circle Tower at the bay from the window.

''Creating one still takes time without a Blood Magic specialist, which are short these days'' Doctor Thirteen continued. ''And considering how many people are going to be entering the Circle, we are going to need one to create them for everyone.''

''Blood Mages, you say?'' Lex said displaying his knowledge on the field. ''Tell me, Director, how has your search for Ronald Weasley been going?''

''On going, as your inside sources must have told you too,'' Waller answered as her phone got an alert. ''A.R.G.U.S has people keeping an eye on his friends and family, with Task Force X standing ready for extraction when we make contact.''

* * *

 _Oracle's Clocktower_

POKS!

''How is he?'' Barbara asked as Hermione apparated herself, Red Hood and Huntress carrying Batman's non-responsive body.

''There is pulse,'' Red Hood said as he and Huntress put Batman to lay on a sofa and removed the mask, ''and a really small amount of brain activity. Nightlight is on, but no one's home.''

Barbara moved herself next to Dick's body and looked at his face. Looking at him, his eyes suddenly started to move erratically and head spinning.

''Umm, Dick?'' Barbara asked as Dick's hand reached forward and he begun to sit up.

''Looks like he's coming back,'' Red Hood said removing his helmet and knelled next to Barbara to face Dick. ''How many fingers?''

Dick didn't respond, but acted like he had woken up from a very deep sleep. He rubbed his eyes, didn't yawn and then turned to look at Barbara and Jason. With his eyes glowing white.

''What is that!?'' Huntress said as Barbara and Jason backed away from Dick, who raised on his feet and-

''GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! HAAAAH! Haaa-aah!''

screamed standing as if he had been impaled by a long projectile and then fell on his knees, starting to draw heavy breaths as he was shaking from a shock.

''Dick?'' Barbara said putting her hand on his back. ''It's alright. You're at the Clocktower. Everything is-''

''Barbara!?'' Dick said when he seemed to recognize her voice and looked at her like it was the first time he saw her in years. ''Barbara, I saw Bruce! I saw him held up in a castle, with a woman with white hair and a sword. I helped them escape when the place was attacked, but the attackers got to me. I was-''

Dick looked at his chest and moved his hand to feel the area where the Bat-symbol was on his suit as Barbara exchanged glances with Red Hood and Huntress.

''They killed me. That large knight pushed his sword through my back and I saw it break through my chest-''

''Knights? Castle?'' Jason asked on his side as Barbara held on to Dick for comfort. ''Dick, where the hell were you?!''

After a moment of silence, Barbara helped Dick to sit back down on the sofa and looked like he tried to composite his thoughts. Huntress removed her mask as well while Jason moved to get a water bottle. Hermione looked at Dick and then at the tower at the bay through the clock face, thinking about the Faraday cage lining in it.

''I need to go somewhere,'' Hermione said before

POKS!

apparating away.

* * *

 _Metropolis_

''LexCorp will open the Circle tower the day after tomorrow,'' Harry said exiting the Big Belly Burger with Clark. ''Meaning that I'll be stuck in there with thousands of students, dosens of teachers and Captain Cold's Rogues.''

''I'll watch over it every time I fly over it,'' Clark said, looking at the tower. ''I don't know what else I can do.''

''RIght,'' Harry said, when

POKS!

''Ginny said you'd be here,'' Hermione in her wine-red leather said apparating in front of them and grabbed them,

POKS!

apparating Clark's and Lois' apartment where Lois and Ginny were waiting.

''Hermione, what is it?'' Clark asked, to which Hermione answered by showing a smart phone. ''That's new from you.''

''I borrowed it from Oracle,'' Hermione said bringing a photo on the phone as Harry and Clark sat down with Lois and Ginny. ''Batman went to the Circle tower for reconnaissance earlier tonight. He discovered this, what Oracle called a Faraday cage lining.''

''Here's another Faraday cage that was used in Finland last year,'' Lois said turning her laptop to show another picture of similar wiring on an elevator roof. ''A Russian president elect was visiting a friend in Helsinki's Katajanokka area and the elevator in the apartment building was converted into Faraday cage to keep her from calling for help while and breathed in polonium.''

''I remember the incident,'' Clark said while comparing the the two images. ''The President Elect survived, but two agents in the protective detail died along with a civilian trying to help.''

''What does that have to do with this?'' Harry asked trying to see the point of the told incident.

''The elevator car was wired as Faraday cage to keep all kind of communications, in and out, from working while the elevator was being filled with polonium,'' Lois said explaining. ''When the president elect couldn't understand the situation, she panicked and was supposed breath in the polonium. That was a one way how a Faraday cage was used to kill.''

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He was supposed to work in a place like that. A large place that couldn't keep communications to warn about internal poisoning or if someone was trying to attack it or to call help if someone was-

''Communications inside the Circle tower should work, otherwise Batman would have been able to get the footage of the inside for the 3D model,'' Hermione said, bringing Harry back from imagining bad situations. ''But my wand wouldn't work once I went inside. I was only able to use it up on the roof.''

''So wait,'' Harry said falling backwards into an armchair in frustration, ''what exactly is the reason Batman went to get that 3D model and how does that Faraday cage work?''

* * *

 _Oracle's Clocktower_

''I went through the tower collecting the feed for the 3D model and went to the roof in order to leave,'' Dick said having managed to compose himself and told what had happened. ''There was the glowing graffiti up there and took a sample of it. Then it begun to shine weaker, making it easier to make out.''

''The feed was too disoriented to show the graffiti of the screens,'' Barbara said moving back to her console and looked for a frame showing the graffiti. ''It doesn't show clearly on the screens, meaning this magic is anti technology. Dick, if you could see what it said-''

''It spelled out my name, Richard John Grayson,'' Dick said, still on edge, continuing. ''When I looked away from it, I wasn't at the tower anymore, but in a castle, outside a cell holding Bruce and the white haired woman.''

''Was she hot?'' Jason asked before drinking from a bottle and was slapped to his back of his head by Helena, getting water on his face. ''Real mature.''

Helena shook her head before asking about Dick finding his full name being written on top of the Circle tower.

''One moment I was looking at my name written up on the Tower's roof and the next I was in a dungeon outside a cell holding Bruce and that white haired woman already trying to free him,'' Dick said getting up on his feet. ''She thought I was someone else, there to take her, but when I took my mask off, Bruce managed to convince her I was friendly.''

''Did Bruce say anything about where you were or was it some kind hallucination?'' Jason asked as a more reasonable question, to which Dick just shook his head.

''We didn't have much time,'' was Dick answer as he tried to recall everything he had experienced. ''The plan was escape the dungeons and the castle, and then catch up. But when we got to upside the people that woman had thought me to be had attacked there and were fighting the locals.''

Dick took a pause at this point to gather his thoughts before continuing.

''It was then supposed to be simple, as in we run off while the others were busy fighting, but there were some of those locals who saw us and didn't think to allow Bruce to escape. One archer tried to pin us down while a giant ox-man with a large hammer got- We made to the exit gate and running the drawbridge, that's when I felt it,'' Dick said putting his hand on his chest, in the middle of the Bat-symbol. ''And then I, saw the blade come through my chest, Bruce was yelling something while throwing batarangs to my direction and then-''

Dick didn't need to say anything more, since it was clear that after that his consciousness had awoken in his body at the Clocktower.

''Moving on, did you get the 3D model done?'' Dick asked moving to Barbara's console.

''It's still rendering,'' Barbara said pointing at a monitor showing a loading screen not yet a 100 percent as Dick put his mask back on. ''Do you think it's enough?''

''No, we still need more _oversight_ ,'' Dick said turning the mask's voice-filter on and looked at the time from the Clocktower's clockface. '' _The Circle open in 16 hours, meaning we have until 3 PM to get an inside man there to report how the place works_.''

* * *

 _Lois and Clark's apartment_

''So, the tower's Faraday cage is not keeping electrical communications from working, but to act as a radiation block, magic being the said radiation,'' Harry said finally understanding how the Circle Tower's Faraday cage worked. ''How perfect.''

''It's not public knowledge yet, meaning that it could be told tomorrow when they open the Circle or not,'' Clark said looking at the LexCorp Plaza from the window, ''meaning that Luthor created the Circle to look like a school system when it's actually a prison.''

''Teachers are all wizards and the security team are muggles,'' Ginny said coming up with a realization. ''Muggles lead by Captain Cold, meaning they are all practically super villains. They are prison guards!''

Realization made Clark remove his glasses and walk to the window while changing into his Superman costume as super speed. Before leaving, he turned around so say one more thing.

''I'm going to fly by the Circle Tower before going to see Luthor about the Faraday cage lining. Hermione, go back to Birds of Prey and share the Intel. I'll go see Batman after I'm done with Luthor.''

* * *

 _Liverpool, England_

'' _HEY, HEY, HEY! WE DON'T WANT TO WORK IT, we party every day, AND SHAG THROUGH THE NIGHT_!'' was the song drunken patron sang at the bar during the happy hour, '' _HEY,HEY, HEY! We're wild AND FUCKING FREE!, We're wild AND FUCKING FREE! WILD AND FUCKING FREE_!''

''Tune was fine, lyrics were a bit-'' Ron Weasley said commenting the song before remembering his only working hand was busy holding his pint of beer and couldn't make a gesture without dropping it.

''Chauvinistic? Yes I know, that's why it's a bar song for men's happy hour,'' John Constantine said drinking down a shot. ''You wanna hear more kid friendly lyrics, go to bloody church.''

''Wouldn't help in my case,'' Ron said looking down to bottom of his beer-mug.

Ever since he, John and Batman's allies had returned from Apokolips, Ron had been torn up by the realities he was forced to live with. There was the reality that he didn't have his right arm anymore, the reality that being in Apokolips had affected on his mind to start using Blood Magic and that while under that influence, he had involved himself in a situation where people had died and their blood had taken to enhance a locating spell. And that had lead Ron to become wanted by the US government, all the while Lex Luthor had managed to convince Ministers of Magic to redo the magical school system that put every student in Hogwarts, including Rose and Hugo, to a muggle controlled school.

No wonder why Ron had agreed to go out and have a drink with John. Hermione had been busy working in Gotham and Metropolis while learning the land where Rose and Hugo would be forced to live now.

''I'm a wanted man and a practitioner of a forbidden art of magic, with my kids put in Luthor school. I got Hermione back, but she's busy being one of the superheroes now.''

''That last one was a pro, mate. Not a con,'' John said gesturing for the bartender to fill them up again. ''Plus you managed to get out for a while, cheers for that.''

''Small silver-lining, but I'll take it,'' Ron said clinging shot-glasses with John and took down the drink. ''Hey, does that bartender look familiar to you?''

John turned to look at the bartender, a blond woman with pigtails and wearing a red-white t-shirt, and tried to recall if he had seen her before. As they both looked at her, two people sat on the barstools around them.

''You know what they say about the crazy ones?'' the man with muttonchops sitting on John's right side said in an Australian accent as he took a pint of beer.

''Don't be stupid enough to stick it into them,'' bald dark skinned man with a beard said as his answer on Ron's left side.

''Okay, mate, maybe we should-'' John was about to say, but was silenced by the Australian putting a boomerang through his sleeve to pin John's jacket into the table. Ron was about to sit up, but was pulled back on his stool by the black man.

''Heyyy, boys'' the bartender said leaning towards Ron and John with manicy grin on her face, ''it's been a long time.''

In this situation, both Ron and John looked around and saw that the bar didn't have anyone else but them now and the bartender's voice started to remind them about a certain psychiatrist they had met when they were A.R.G.U.S the last time.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **Author's notes:** The incident Lois and Clark are talking about is a reference to a Finnish movie _**Look of a Killer**_ which had a plot like that to kill the Russian President. Also I am a Finnish person, so I like to advertise my country when I get the chance. **EDIT:** The last scene is added later. I had originally started ACT 3 with it, but when it closed with cliffhanger, I thought it better to place it here. That Harley, Deadshot and Captain Boomerang confronting Ron and John Constantine as foreshadowed by Amanda Waller's phone alert earlier in this chapter.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Gregory Hanssen:** Happy to hear that.

 **Otsutsuki no Yami:** Thank you and would you be willing to give me a second opinion after reading how we ended up here in the three previous stories.

 **Tiger 5:** Here is what happens next. **EDIT:** There sure will be references to DC Rebirth in the next chapter from Lois and from Black Canary.

 **Aviendhaphiragon:** As I said above, this is part four. If you read **_Arcane War between Gods and Men_** , you'll learn what happened to Bruce Wayne. I can tell you that he is currently in another story **_Dragon Age Inquisition: Another Anchor_** , being called Ser Wayne. What happened to Dick here is also going to be addressed there when he appears in it.


	3. Prologue: Act Three

**Author's notes:** Okay, the previous night's events are now covered as long as I'm concerned. This chapter will setup all the drama for the rest of the story and sharp eyed readers might catch who what references I did and used to foreshadow the future.

* * *

 **Prologue Act 3**

''STUPIFY!''

''AARD!''

FOOM! FOOM!

Ron, having taken it to himself to learn how John Constantine, fired the stunning spell wandlessly from his hand at the Australian man sitting next to John, while John pushed a wall of air at the bearded African American man. Then they leaned back to fall towards the floor, ready to apparate when John felt a grip held to his tie, by the bartender.

''I HAVE 'EM!'' Harley Quinn screamed as she was being pulled over the bar table and on Ron and John on the floor as Deadshot got back up and pointed his right hand's wrist cannon at Ron.

''Don't even think about running or teleporting anywhere!'' Deadshot told Ron as Harley got up. ''Harley, help Boomerang back up.''

''What do you want?'' Ron asked trying to lift his left hand but Deadshot stepped on it.

''We're the bad guys, what do you think?'' Deadshot said pointing his other wrist cannon at John and his other hand on his ear. ''Colonel, we got our hands on Weasley. Repeat, we got our hands on Weasley.''

That was clear in Ron's understanding. Amanda Waller and the American government had sank that low that they had hired supercriminals to hunt him down for what had happened at A.R.G.U.S. What had happened when he had been under the influence of the Chaos Shard and practicing Blood Magic, times that he didn't remember and so couldn't defend himself from.

Ron looked at John, who had hit his head when falling back and was out of Ron's reach, since he didn't have a right arm. Just when Ron decided to go through with apparating, a black bag was pulled over his head and he was hit with a blunt object that made him loose consciousness.

* * *

 _Bay between Gotham and Metropolis_

Superman flew at the Circle Tower and for his first action begun to scan it with his x-ray vision. No help there, the tower was lined with lead to keep it from being seen through. For his next action, Superman flew closer to the tower's wall and put his hand against it. Then, concentrating his hearing and restraining his strength while staying up in the air, Superman tapped his fingers against the tower's wall. It took to have the kind hearing he had to be able to hear the tiniest echo sent through the wall and make out all the obstacles the sound travelled through and recognize them to be as shown in the picture Hermione had shown.

''I still need to see it,'' Superman said knowing that hearing what was there was only a probably cause.

Flying up to the top of the tower, Superman found the rooftop entrance and got himself inside the tower. Hermione had mentioned that Batman had been here earlier already to gather footage for a 3D model, so it would have been needed to ask to see it later. Right now, Superman had entered to a floor that looked like living quarters, meaning if he was going to break a hole to the wall, it was best to do so in an area of the tower where the damage wouldn't be noticed.

The surroundings of the tower were rooms and lobbies among hallways while the middle was for what looked like lecturing halls. Next to them were the staircases and elevators to the other floor, leading Superman to a more private area where to rip a hole to the wall and see the copper wiring form the Faraday cage lining.

''Gotcha,'' Superman said comparing the wiring to the image Hermione had shown and begun to fix the hole with his heat vision. ''Right, Luthor better have good reason for having this built here.''

Turning to leave, Superman took another look around the tower and using his hearing to map out his surroundings, he caught a heartbeat somewhere in the tower. Due to the walls being lined with lead, Superman floated in the air not to make sound approaching the heartbeats and found person making them.

''Hermione didn't mention that you would be here,'' Superman said spooking Hagrid.

''You!?'' Hagrid said recognizing Superman. ''Did she tell you to come here?''

''No, but she told me about the Faraday Cage lining that blocks wands from harnessing magic use,'' Superman said landing back on the floor. ''Decided to come see it for myself before going to ask Luthor about it.''

''Tell him I let you in here if he asks,'' Hagrid said nodding his head and gestured Superman to follow him to the exit. ''I don't like this place one bit, so you can imagine how it is to hear more bad news about it.''

''I'll do that,'' Superman said following Hagrid. ''Harry didn't mention you would be here too.''

''If you were interviewing him, I don't wonder why,'' Hagrid said. ''We both have bad experiences with the press mentioning halfgiants being teachers.''

''You're going to be a teacher here too?'' Superman asked.

''I taught Care of Magical Creatures in Hogwarts if you don't remember,'' Hagrid said as they got to the pier entrance, ''so teaching about them got me here too. Professor Grubby-Plank couldn't make it for some reason.''

''Okay,'' Superman said exiting the tower and begun to fly off. ''It was good seeing you, Hagrid.''

* * *

 _Oracle's Clocktower_

POKS!

''Hey, not on the walkway!''

Hermione had apparated in front of the elevator just as Black Canary was exiting it, almost making them crash into each other.

''Dinah, sorry,'' Hermione said apologizing as Black Canary waved her hand at her and landed herself onto the sofa Batman had been earlier.

Having returned to the Clocktower, Hermione saw that Batman had apparently recovered from his brief coma and was observing the 3D Model of the Circle Tower with Oracle, Red Hood and Huntress.

''GCPD picked up Blackfire and his followers, they are at in lockup waiting for a ride to Blackgate,'' Black Canary said announcing herself to everyone else. ''What are we working on now?''

''Take your pick,'' Oracle said turning her equipment to showcase the 3D model as a larger hologram in the room. ''We have the lead about the Intergang planning to storm the Circle Tower when it opens, the players from our side of bay possibly planning to do the same and then there's the possibility inside men, or women, in Leonard Snart's security team, helping those two parties.''

''Background checks shows that Snart has deputized some of the Rogues in there too,'' Batman said as Oracle brought up mugshots of people Hermionecould clearly see were criminals. ''Mick Rory, aka Heatwave, with whom Snart founded the Rogues. Lisa Snart, aka Golden Glider and Snart's own sister. Evan McCulloch, aka the new Mirror Master after Samuel Scudder died during Crime Syndicate's invasion. And finally Mark Mardon aka Weather Wizard. Everyone else are former military with muggle born children put into the Circle.''

''That's kind of them,'' Hermione said hearing that muggle parents wanted to be as close to their witch and wizard children as she wanted to and that the security team was not entirely composed of criminals. ''But if they have Rogues in charge-''

''Our friend Potter is also in charge, although just of the teachers and the curriculum,'' Batman said as Oracle brought up the line of teachers whom Hermione recognized. ''Parvati and Padme Patil, Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott, Doctor Terrance Thirteen, Rubeus Hagrid- Wow, he is a big guy.''

''TT, and that's when everyone realized Nightwing was Batman,'' a voice behind Hermione said mocking Batman's out-of-character moment and a short 13-year old in red-yellow-green costume walked past Hermione. ''You're slipping, Grayson.''

''Anyway,'' Batman continued not breaking anymore character, ''considering the intel we have about the Circle and the people working there, we need to get our own inside man there who-''

''Why? I'm already going there,'' Robin said taking pulling off his hood and got everyone's attention yet again. ''They also taking muggles to learn about magic on how it works, it's history and how to defend yourself from it.''

''I thought you were in Europe looking for you mom,'' Red Hood said.

''I had to kill time somehow, only thing I'm allowed to kill,'' Robin said looking at the teachers and security team members. ''The Flash is going out of business if all of his villains are joining into legitimate work. Regardless, I signed myself to muggle-courses being taught about magic as the existing form of energy it is. I can be your man on the inside.''

''On students' side, but we might need someone to be in the security team too,'' Red Hood said leaning towards Oracle, ''so what fake IDs do we have?''

Oracle looked up the the fake IDs during a short silence, which Hermione decided to break.

''That is what you are going to do?'' Hermione asked, finally speaking. ''One of you goes in as a student and some of you infiltrate the the security team?''

''Best that we can come up under a short notice,'' Batman answered with his hands crossed. ''The fact that Robin is already going in there is a strike of luck, but getting people into the security team is going to take few days. Everyone else keeps an eye on the biggest players in Gotham and Intergang in Metropolis.''

Hermione looked at Batman trying to find a counter argument with his plan, but it did seem really straight forward. Robin would keep guard from the students point of view and the infiltrators would keep watch on Captain Cold's security team while pulling double duty on keeping a watch on the students and being ready for either Intergang or Gotham's criminals.

''Which of you are going to be infiltrating the security team?'' Hermione asked having thought it all through.

''Me, I have free time since my team broke up,'' Red Hood said taking up his phone. ''Kory moved to Florida and Roy decided to take paternity leave. Who wants to see a picture of him with Liam and Jade?''

* * *

 _This was not Lois and Clark's apartment anymore and Harry wasn't sitting in an armchair in Lois and Ginny's company. Looking up there were stars, but having studied Astronomy as far as O.W.L exams, Harry could tell so far that he was nowhere near Earth. And then Harry brought his gaze back to normal level, he was faced with a small bald woman with blue skin and a large scar on the left side of her face, on some kind of a rocky desert._

 _''You will call me Scar,'' blue woman said with her hands in the sleeves of her robes. ''Both of you have been so close to Death that you are the perfect fit for the Lord and the Herald.''_

 _Harry looked beside himself and there was... Voldemort. Only that he seemed to have his features fixed, as they were fixed by Doctor Fate undoing the Horcruxes' effect on him for the Spectre to sense and judge him. Only way Harry could recognize him was from the robes Voldemort had been wearing then._

 _''Aah, so you're the native version from this world,'' Harry said looking at Voldemort, but not in his own voice. ''_

 _It was a voice that Harry had heard the first time when he had been on Crime Syndicate's Earth with Superman and met the older version of Lex Luthor, who had been a combined Horcrux for that Earth's Harry and Voldemort._

 _''Guardian, you are not allowed in here!'' a brute voice yelled down from bright red lights on the sky. ''And you, Ryut is a sacred ground honoring those slaughtered by the Guardians' Manhunters!''_

 _''What is this?'' Voldemort finally said looking at the red lights as they landed near them, dimming to reveal a hulking red skinned brute, blue skinned female with wings and cat with blue fur, all three wearing red and black costumes with red rings on their hands, and on the tail on the cat._

 _''Atrocitus, your outrage for the slaughter of Sector 666 will soon be put to rest,'' Scar said without looking at the brute. ''The Guardians' Lie and the rest of the trespassers will soon be dealt with.''_

 _''Hrrrrrrrrrrrr,'' the cat hissed looking at Harry and Voldemort, who both raised their arms to reveal they were wearing black rings._

 _Rings, that released black goo which fixed their clothes, an act that Atrocitus seemed to recognize._

 _''It's happening,'' Atrocitus said and suddenly Harry could see him emit yellow light, up until he barked_

 _''BLEEZ! DEX-TARR!''_

 _and his comrades turned their rings to point at Harry, Voldemort and Scar with the last thing seen was the red energy being fired from their rings._

Harry gasped as he returned to reality that was the armchair he had been sitting on in Lois and Clark's apartment. Seeing Voldemort exactly as he had seen him the last time made Harry automatically reach to feel his scar. It had not hurt him in almost two decades since Voldemort had destroyed the Horcrux part of Harry and Spectre had taken him. The scar was fine, it was just flat, lightning shaped scar tissue on his forehead and it didn't even feel like a muscle that had hardened itself.

Was that real? Was it anything like what Harry had experience when he had been 15-17 years old or was that just a stress filled nightmare?

''Harry?''

Ginny joined Harry back in the living room showing work cloths he was supposed to wear tomorrow when opening the Circle with Lex Luthor.

''I know you are stressed and need to rest for tomorrow, but I would expect you to have this done yourself,'' Ginny said handing Harry his suit and noticed how he brushed his scar with his other hand while taking it. ''Haven't seen you do that in a long time.''

''It's nothing,'' Harry said taking his suit better to his both hands and examined it on himself in front of a mirror. ''Has Clark returned yet?''

''No, but Lois and I saw him fly by the tower and toward LexCorp Plaza,'' Ginny said looking at Harry, mostly focusing on his scar. ''Are you sure you're alright?''

''I'll be fine in the morning,'' Harry said putting the suit to hang down from a coat-hanger and pointed his wand at the sofa, making it to open into a sofa-bed. ''You're right, Ginny, I have stress just imagining being in that tower with Captain Cold and having to watch over... possible future voldemorts.''

''Harry-''

''Wake me up at nine or when Clark gets back,'' Harry said and let himself fall onto the bed before Ginny got to say what she had to say.

''Lois, can you see if Clark is coming back?'' Ginny asked turning to the kitchen where Lois had a good view from the Circle tower to LexCorp Plaza, with binoculars.

''He is currently flying to Luthor,'' Lois said as Ginny took another pair of binoculars to see for herself. ''Did Harry dose off already?''

''If you can call that dosing off,'' Ginny said looking at Superman flying at LexCorp Plaza. ''Wait, where is Clark flying now?''

* * *

Superman flew to the top of LexCorp Plaza, knowing that this time of the evening Lex Luthor would be up there either relaxing or planning something, most likely the latter. Knowing Luthor and Luthor knowing Superman as best as he did, the building was built with lead based materials to block the x-ray vision, meaning that if he wanted to see inside from the window, those inside would would also see him on the outside. Using his super hearing, Superman could confirm that Luthor was in his penthouse and he was meeting with at least three people.

'' _You have captured Weasley_?'' voice Superman recognized as Amanda Waller and was immediately alarmed. '' _Commendable work, Colonel. I will have Doctor Thirteen meet up with you so he can start up his work with him_.''

Was that about Ron? Had Waller's people managed to get inside the Watchtower and extract Ron from there. Superman looked up before flying up into the orbit where the Watchtower was and using his x-ray, he failed to see Ron in there before flying inside and heading to the living quarters Ron was supposed to be in, but it was empty.

''Cyborg,'' Superman said reaching to his comm, ''Ron is not in the Watchtower anymore and I just overheard Amanda Waller getting word about Ron being taken into custody. I need you to review all the surveillance footage to see who got in and took him.''

''His quarters doesn't have surveillance gear, so if he apparated, we don't know about it,'' Cyborg's voice answered in the comm. ''I'll alert the Flash to the Watchtower as well. He is a forensics guy, so he can evaluate whatever happened there better.''

''Keep me posted,'' Superman said shutting the communication and looked back down on Earth. ''I need to tell Harry, Ginny and Hermione that Ron is gone.''

* * *

 _A.R.G.U.S_ _Blacksite_

Bag was pulled off and so Ron could find himself in a dark room being pointed at by a bright lap. He was sitting in a chair wearing a handcuff in his left hand that was tied to metal belt put on his waist, so he couldn't move his only arm. Ron also felt like the air was vibrating.

''Ronald Bilius Weasley,'' Ron heard someone say his name behind him, ''they are keeping you in here to wait for someone who is going to turn your abilities in Blood Magic to work for them. They don't care if you're innocent or not, all they care about is your Blood Magic.''

''And... you're not with them?'' Ron asked trying to look behind himself.

''No, I can get you out of here, but you are going to have to help me afterwards,'' the man standing behind Ron said. ''Do you want to get out of here?''

''Yes,'' Ron said while also having a bad feeling about accepting the help.

''Well,'' the man said kneeling behind Ron so he could hear it better, ''first we'll wait for them to take you, so we have an alibi. Then, I'll grab you and take you away from them.''

''Wait, WHAT!?'' Ron asked not understanding what that last bit was. ''Who are you?''

''I'm the guy trying to help you,'' the man said tapping his hand on Ron's shoulder, letting Ron see that he was wearing yellow gloves, ''but before we formally introduce ourselves, you can refer to me as Professor.''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Okay, that's enough setup. Feel free to speculate about Harry's stress dream and Ron's mysterious rescuer until I post the first actual chapter of _Life in the Circle of Magi_.

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **PGHammer:** Maybe, if that's your head canon. I haven't played DC Universe Online, because reasons.

 **Tiger5:** Okay, I couldn't get any DC's Rebirth references, except by mentioning that Red Hood and the Outlaws team is broken. I did want to have Black Canary make a Green Arrow and Lois mention something connected to Peter Tomasi's Son of Superman storyline, but failed to deliver. I can tell that my favorite series lead from the Rebirth are Green Arrow/Black Canary comic because Arrow sucks now and Detective Comics with Batman and Batwoman acknowledging each other as cousins and then there is seeing Steph and Cass as BFFs again and Steph and Tim back together :).


	4. Chapter 1: Circle Opens

**Author's notes:** It has been a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time since I last updated this, although no one had complained, which is and isn't nice. I have mostly been focused on Dragon Age Inquisition: Another Anchor, which is one or two chapters from being done. Writing this chapter was also me reminding myself on how to write this story when I will eventually get back to it, which should be very soon.

Here, however, is what happens as the Circle of Magi is opened.

* * *

 _Pier of Circle Tower, 3.00 PM_

''Magic exists to serve mankind, not to rule over it. If we can teach wisdom to balance over the power we use, that power can be seen as innocent. The choice is yours. You can learn to control yourself and understand what it is that you or your friends have. That is the foundation of the Circle, to have wizards and muggles grow, not as two separate groups, but as one."

Lex Luthor's speech was met with applause from the members of the PRESS and the spectators witnessing the opening of the Circle on the ferries. They were not cheerful applause, but more like the kind you would give when acknowledging an accomplishment. On Luthor's left side, Harry Potter could do nothing but roll his eyes while trying to keep making an appearance in a suit, with Ginny by his side, that practically screamed that he was a wizard. And there on Luthor's right side, Leonard Snart was making/keeping a smirking appearance under his goggles and wearing his usual parka on dark blue suit, with his cold gun strapped on his right leg. Behind them, there was a giant screen showing a better image of the podium.

''Auror Harry Potter was appointed to the head master of this new school system by the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebot who also approved my suggestion of appointing Leonard Snart as the head of security. They also have something to say.''

''You wanna go first?'' Captain Cold asked looking into Harry's direction, before ultimately sitting up and taking the podium as Luthor sat down.

''Okay, my good people, let me tell you something about growing up in to being called a supervillain,'' Captain Cold said fixing his goggles on his head as he started. ''My dad was an ex-cop who decided switch careers to the other side of the law, which wasn't as luxurious as he thought. Me and my sister Lisa, we got the experience the hard end of his short handed decision to became a criminal. He took us, less than 10 year old kids, with him on jobs and I think you can guess what he did when the jobs went south.''

This was when Captain Cold removed his goggles to reveal scar tissue around his eyes to shock the crowd.

''The message I'm trying to get across, is that your kids are not monsters,'' Captain Cold said putting his goggles back to cover his eyes. ''I don't have magical powers and I ended up becoming a supercriminal, thanks to my upbringing. So, if any of you started resenting your kids because they are put here, you're no better than my father. And the same thing goes to those of you who abuse your kids in general.''

 _ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

 _Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!_

''Wow, Leonard, that's,'' The Flash, having superspeeded in front of the crowd, said clapping his with genuine enthusiasm, ''really profound of you to say.''

''Flash, do you have any opinions you would like to share about the Circle?'' reporters from the crowd behind the Flash asked. ''Does the Justice League support placement of the magical children?''

This was where Harry leaned forward interested to hear what the Flash had to say. Out of all the people in the Justice League, he had only met the Flash without having any kind of image what kind of person he was, mostly becasue he was always either coming or going. Ginny had observed him studying the crime scene at A.R.G.U.S, that of which Amanda Waller was accusing Ron of, but the Flash had appearently read it to have been done by someone else. Also when Hermione had been under the influence of the Anti-Life Equation, the Flash had taken the needed methods to disarm and restrain Hermione without harming her.

''I cannot speak for the entire League,'' the Flash said opening with a neutral statement, ''but my so far initial reaction to it is-''

 _ZOOOM!_

''Is that at least Leonard has taken his pardoning seriously and that he is doing the same with his responsibility as their head of security,'' The Flash said speeding his way to the podium for a more properly given statement next to Captain Cold. ''However, the League is not going to just stand by if this place begins to treat it's inhabitants like in Guantanamo Bay. We have bats and birds keeping watch. ''

Harry didn't know if that was meant to be funny sarcasm or if that statement had a hidden meaning.

''But hey, keep up the good work, actual good work,'' the Flash said turning more serious looking at Captain Cold. ''Don't make both of us look stupid by eating your words. That's all I have to say.''

 _ZOOOOOOM!_

''Sigh,'' Harry let out sitting up and took the podium to end the PRESS release. ''In closing, I would like to tell you about my fifth year when studying magic. During that year, me and everyone else was forced to study under government placed undersecretary who kept us from learning anything and used physical abuse as punishment for wanting to learn. Not that kind of which Mr Snart endured.''

Saying this, Harry lifted up his right arm to show the back of his palm. The screen zoomed in on it to showcase the _I Must Not Tell Lies_ text carved on it during Dolores Umbridge's detentions.

''The Undersecretary was eventually overthrown, but what helped us survive her tyranny was our unity and that,'' Harry continued, struggling as he couldn't believe he was about to say it, ''perhaps that is what Mr Luthor wanted to build by creating the Circle.''

''And hearing that is what makes the Circle work,'' Luthor said sitting up next to Harry and patted him on his back. ''All as one.''

* * *

 _On board a military aircraft_

Ron didn't even know what had happened to John. He had mostly spent his time with a black bag on his head and when it had been taken off, Ron had mostly spent his time in an even darker room where he had been told what was going to happen to him. Super criminals that had taken Ron had not made any appearances and the only people who had spoken to Ron were a colonel who had informed him about what was going to be done with him at their destination and a mysterious 'professor' who had claimed to have been there to help Ron escape.

On that last one, Ron had no idea if the 'professor' was tool for psychological warfare to give him false hope or truly someone trying to help him. Right now all he could tell was that he was on a military aircraft, or as his father would have said 'One of those

''Alright, we're landing,'' the colonel's voice said somewhere on Ron's left side. ''The Wall says you get five years off for this job.''

The Wall? As in Waller? Amanda Waller had hired super criminals to work with the US government to capture Ron. Probably wasn't the first time either as Ron remembered seeing the 'bartender' at A.R.G.U.S posing as a psychiatrist back when Hermione had been kept there. Was the US government really-

''Soon, Weasley,'' the professor's voice said said picking Ron up as the plane landed and Ron could feel the air wibrating again. ''I'm working on the timing of your alibi.''

Ron could hear as the back of the plane was opening, someone grabbed Ron to pull him up and push him to move.

''Remove the bag,'' Amanda Waller's voice said and the bag was pulled of Ron's head for him to see where he was.

Ron was being escorted out of a military aircraft by two Navy Seals and waiting outside in the rainy swamp airfield was Amanda Waller, soldier with colonel's rank his uniform and a tweet-suited man with glasses wearing a similar raincoat as prison guards behind them.

''Welcome Belle Reeve, former auror Weasley,'' Waller said as Ron was brought in front of her. ''As much as you do deserve to be locked up in here with them-''

Waller glared to Ron's left side where, glancing at the direction as well, he could see the super criminals now wearing yellow Belle Reve prisoner uniforms being escorted by the guards to underground leading entrance.

''-Doctor Thirteen has requested and I have agreed for you to put your specialties as a maleficarum to use. Cooperation will make this easier for you.''

''What?'' Ron asked puzzled. ''I thought you were blaming me for-''

''You are still publically charged for the massacre at A.R.G.U.S, but your new talents have earned you to be placed under the Task Force X program,'' Waller said as two guards positioned themselves behind Ron. ''First order of business-''

Ron didn't get a chance to react to the other guard grabbing him and forcing his neck exposed as

CHACK!

the other guard placed a pistol on it and shot something into the flesh under his skin.

''That is a small, but powerful explosive we planted into your neck,'' Waller continued showing her phone's interface showcasing Ron's mugshot and something else, ''standard issue used on the members of Task Force X. Try to run, attack, disobey orders given to you or try contact anyone who doesn't know about you and it will blow your head off.''

''Excuse me?!'' Ron asked slowly processing what he was told as his neck itched and wearing straitjacket he was unable to scratch it.

''Same thing happens if you try to apparate,'' the tweet-suited man said. ''Terrance Thirteen, I'll be your handler during your time in the Task Force X.''

''Handler?''

''Maleficarums, or Blood Mages, such as yourself are rare these days,'' Doctor Thirteen explained, ''so you should consider yourself lucky. I you weren't needed, I'm sure your fate would be less than so kind.''

* * *

''This is Red Bird, come in Black Bird.''

'' _Black Bird standing by. Report, Red Bird._ ''

''The tower resembles your description and the 3D model,'' Damian Wayne spoke with his hand on his ear. ''So far the students have been divided to age groups from children to pre-teens and young adults. Every group lives on different floors and our first week here is orientation. After that they are supposed to divide magic users from theory students.''

'' _You need to recruit more insiders on the magic users' side before the orientation week is over_ ,'' Dick Grayson spoke from Damian's earpiece. '' _Have_ _you contacted anyone inside yet_?''

''No, but I have done observations,'' Damian responded. ''Red Bird out.''

These robes were ridiculous. Being raised by the League of Assassins, Damian had worn robes like this as he grew up, but compared to those robes, these were a crime against fashion. No wonder why Grandfather didn't think highly of wizards. He was a visionary even with terrorist world views, but the wizarding community needed an outing to realize they were living in the 21st century. A fact that even Ra's al Ghul had recognized to be able to battle against the people in the evolving world.

But for now, Damian had taken up to get familiar with his surroundings. After he and everyone else had been take into the Circle Tower, they had been given quarters to live in and school uniforms to wear. The same for everyone not to differentiate muggles from wizards, so right now Damian didn't stand out from the crowd as he approached a brother and a sister in the library.

''Red Bird requesting Purple Sinner,'' Damian said tapping his ear. ''Can I get the Purple Sinner?''

'' _I can connect you to her, but she doesn't like that codename_ ,'' Oracle's voice replied.

''I can always call her Graverobber if that's any better,'' Damian shot back. ''Keep the line open.''

Damian walked towards the two people he recognized from an earlier briefing, behind and between them, before putting his hands on their shoulders.

''You don't know me, but I know you,'' Damian said as he steered the two to walk with him.

''Who are you?'' the sister asked attempting to shake off from Damian's hold.

''Batman Incorporated, codename Red Bird,'' Damian answered without letting go. ''You two are Rose and Hugo Weasley and I understand you probably don't have a good impression on superheroes.''

''Well, yes-''

''Put aside those thoughts and listen!'' Damian said and noticed Hugo pointing his wand at him. ''The tower's structure includes a lining of copper wiring formed to create a Faraday Cage that nullifies the arcane field your wands use.''

''Relashio,'' Hugo said pointing his wand at Damian, but nothing happened.

''Told you,'' Damian said as they walked the hallway to chapel. ''This is private enough.''

''Private enough for what?'' Rose asked as Damian let go off them and she used her chance to push Damian against the wall. ''Listen, tough guy, we are not your-''

TSOOF!

TSAK!

THONK!

''I'm not some bully you have no doubt come across in your life,'' Damian said freeing himself from Rose's hold, headbutted her and changed their positions. ''Red Bird to Clocktower, is she on the line?''

'' _Yes_ ,'' the female voice said in Damian's ear. ' _'She is on the line._ ''

Damian let go of Rose and reached to remove his earpieces.

''The call is for you two,'' Damian said handing over the earpieces to Rose and Hugo. ''And I want these back after you're done.''

* * *

 _Metropolis, Ace of Clubs_

Ever since Hermione had been released from Anti-Life's influence she had been processing how her life was now. Not just with Ron's current predicament and how Rose and Hugo had been put into Luthor's Circle from Hogwarts, there was also the difficulty of walking around when she wasn't wearing Pandora's robes and had to blend in as a civilian, which was difficult with face tattoos and purple hair. Looking at herself from the mirror made Hermione think of Tonks and her purple hair, that she had been able to change at her own will. Luckily Hermione had been a good student at Transfiguration's N.E.W.T courses and dim the face tattoos enough to make them pale and less noticeable.

Right now, Hermione had been observing the opening of Lex Luthor's Circle tower from the distance of one of Metropolis' sky lounges that had a great view of the bay between the two cities. And looking down from Ace of Clubs, Hermione was sure she shared the opinion of what an eyesore the Circle tower was in the middle of the bay.

'' _You have a phone call_ ,'' Oracle's voice spoke from Hermione's earpiece.

''Is it from Ron?'' Hermione said holding her hand on the ear piece. ''I have been waiting him for-''

'' _No, it's from the Circle Tower_ ,'' Oracle answered. '' _Are you free to take this call_?''

Not a call Hermione had expected to get this soon. When Robin had announced that he would enter the Circle the previous night, she had expected it to take him longer to establish expected contact to-

''Yes, I'll take it,'' Hermione answered and she heard Oracle connect the call. ''Hello?''

'' _Mum_?''

* * *

Damian stood back and let them talk. Having already being killed because of his mother's orders gave him all the understanding how important it was for them to establish and keep their relationship with their mother as healthy as possible. Technically he did also owe this to Granger as his resurrection would not have happened if she had not stolen his body from his grave and taken it to Apokolips. Not that it was important for Rose and Hugo Weasley to know that, having them hear from their mother again should convince them enough to agree to be the needed insiders on the magic users' side. As for-

FRAP!

THONK!

''And what were you thinking you'd accomplice by spying?!'' Damian spit at another student who he had caught spying and forced against the wall.

''Shazam!'' the student said and

 _Thoom!_

turned into a grown up wearing a red suit with large lightning bolt on his chest and a white cloak with a hood. ''You must have realized you're not the only one who entered this place with an agenda, Robin.''

''Billy?'' Rose said in the middle of her phone call as Hugo also noticed Shazam's presence. ''And your name is Robin?''

''Hey, guys,'' Shazam replied waving at the Rose and Hugo. ''Hold on a second, Shazam!''

 _Thoom!_

Shazam turned back into a student.

''You can trust me, Robin,'' Billy said and

THONK!

got pushed against the wall again, this time with his mouth covered.

'' _While were in here, it's Red Bird_!'' Damian hissed at Billy, making that clear before letting him go. ''Robin is a too well known alias, Batson, so don't start yelling I'm here.''

''Got it,'' Billy said as Damian turned back to Rose and Hugo.

''You talked with your mother already?'' Damian asked with his hands crossed.

''Yes, thank you,'' Rose said handing the earpieces back to Damian. ''She confirmed everything you said.''

''Then you know we have a week until I will be separated from you with the rest of the muggles,'' Damian said putting the earpieces to his robes pockets. ''Until that happens, we need to recruit more people to the next generation of Dumbledore's Army.''

* * *

 _It raised from the ground, dark and cold as the space around it. It was still dead, until it would load up to with time and then Scar's plan to expose the Guardians' lie would begin. Harry looked at Voldemort, now wearing new clothes as the Herald of Scar's cause._

 _The Red Lanterns knew about their existence on Ryut and their leader Atrocitus had foreseen them coming, but that wouldn't be a problem. There was no stopping the Lord and Herald of Death. Soon it would be the time all the Black Rings across the universe. Then the central power battery would move itself Earth and to_ -

''POTTER!''

Harry's eyes exploded open to find himself back in his new office to be faced by Captain Cold.

''The orientation week is supposed to begin by touring everyone around this place, which we should be able to do as we had to go through the schematics five times a week since we got this job,'' Leonard Snart said reminding what they had been talking about. ''Then at the end of the week everyone gets the physical examination with the blood tests.''

''Exactly,'' Harry said rubbing his eyes. Where were these weird day dreams coming from?

* * *

''Alright, mr Weasley, let's get to work.''

'Work' was another word for learning how Blood Magic works. And there was nothing Ron could do against it with bomb inserted into his neck. US government, what a cruel joke. No matter who spent less than a decade in the White House, the corrupt politicians got to spend decades in the Senate allowing people like Amanda Waller to run black ops with coerced supercriminals. That's why Ron was here, wasn't it? Not because he was accused of something he didn't even remember doing, but because he could do something unethical that only served their causes.

''I have managed to create one phylactery so far, but through hard work,'' Doctor Terrance Thirteen said gesturing Ron to sit down to a table holding test tubes with blood in them. ''With your abilities as a Maleficarum, we should be able to create more in a shorter time than it took me to create this-''

 _ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

Doctor Thirteen's sentence was cut short as a yellow had begun to vibrate through his chest and he was pulled away. As it happened, Ron could feel the air vibrating again, just as when-

''Hah hah hah,'' the Professor's voice chuckled behind Ron. ''Good, Weasley, good. You did good holding on.''

''Why did you kill him?'' Ron asked shocked and confused.

''Believe me, (glung, glung) I had a good reason,'' the Professor replied sounding like he was drinking something. ''I believe you know what this is.''

Yellow had with a red lightning bolt surrounding the wrist put an open flask on the table in front of Ron. He took the flask and smelled it, remembering a Christmas from long time ago when he had drunk this brew for the first time.

''Polyjuice Potion,'' Ron said recognizing the smell.

''Heh heh, ten points to Gryffindoor,'' the Professor's amused voice replied. ''Now we can talk.''

The Professor walked around the table to face Ron. He was wearing a yellow body armor with red plates on his waist and wrists. On the chest, a black circle with red lighting bold over it and sitting down, a yellow mask with red wings on his ears. It was like the Flash's costume, except the colors were reversed.

''My name is Professor Eobard Thawne, the curator of the Flash Museum in the 25th century,'' the Professor said removing his mask and revealing his face, that was morphing to resemble Doctor Thirteen's face. ''But back here in this era, I'm called Professor Zoom, the Reverse-Flash.''

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Not a new idea. The Professor was always going to be the Reverse-Flash, and he has a reasonable plans to use Ron too. If you only know of the character from the CW show and not from the DC Comics lore, then you're not going to guess them until he spells them out.


	5. Chapter 2: Touring the Tower on Tuesday

**Author's notes:** In light of this week's events, I'm offering my sympathy to all my American readers for what happened in the Presidential Elections. And for those other people, well, good for you, I hope you're happy. But on the shared good news department, YOUNG JUSTICE IS GETTING A THIRD SEASON! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

And as for this story, I have decided to put it on a weekday process, meaning the previous chapter was Monday, this chapter is Tuesday and this story will reach out to i't climax in Friday.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Touring the Tower in Tuesday**

The first active day in the Circle was dedicated in getting the new students familiar with the tower's surroundings. The living quarters of the students and the library on the first floor, the teachers' lounge on the second, the security team's barracks on the third and all the different class rooms and halls on the remaining floors leading to the top. Robin was separated from Rose and Hugo for him being a muggle, but they still had Billy in their company.

When all the groups united in a large classroom, they were greeted by the leaders of the Circle who showed curious wiring work behind it's walls.

''This is a restraint created with equal intent against everyone planning to abuse their magic,'' Captain Cold said showing the wiring and made sure everyone know what it was for. ''This type of wiring usually is creating electric fields with electric charges within it and so inside this tower. It pretty much the same thing that made apparating impossible in Hogwarts, except when the sixth graders got their courses on that the made it possible in one room. With the same principle, you can only use your wands in selected classrooms.''

''Can they do that?'' Rose asked looking at Hugo and Billy's reactions and then at Harry's unstable facial expression as Captain Cold spoke. ''And is Uncle Harry too okay with this in your opinion?''

''Looks to me like he is under a lot of stress,'' Billy said as a rather academic suggestion. ''Like he is playing along and not liking it.''

''I was told by my colleague that during his time in Hogwarts they used to be able fire hexes and other spells here and there,'' Captain Cold continued. ''Well that's not the case in here. If you want to learn spell casting outside lesson time, you need to book a time in a selected class room for that. Especially when these classrooms have been designed to only work with certain type of spells.''

At this point Captain Cold took a step aside and gestured Harry to step forwards as if it was his turn to speak.

''Just as in Hogwarts,'' Harry said, trying to not look uncomfortable, ''these class rooms have been designed for learning one type of spell casting in each one. There are class rooms for charms, for transfigurations and for defense against the dark arts, all in which you can do those spells and… those spells alone.''

''No doubt about it, he hates his job,'' Rose said seeing how Harry struggled like he was spitting poison.

''Now if you'll follow us, we shall lead you to the new habitat for Care of Magical Creatures,'' Captain Cold said resuming the speaking, ''which is handled by the old professor Hagrid.''

''Say,'' Billy said as they resumed walking, ''what was it that your aunt Ginny was supposed to teach in here?''

* * *

 _Metropolis, Lois and Clark's apartment_

''OOYYYyyyyyyyy!''

John Constantine held onto his privates after the assault they had just endured. After having woken up in with a not-from-a-hangover headache in a drunk tank, John had had time to think through the events predeceasing it and by the time he was let out of it, remembered who he had been with and noticed they were not with him anymore. And then remembering he had been drinking with a wanted fugitive who should not have been out in the open, John had gone to the one place he could discreetly ask if they knew of his wanted drinking buddy.

Unfortunately, when John managed to find one of those people and mention the previous bar night, he was met with a kick to the nether area his body by the visiting resident.

''Okay, I might have deserved some of tha-''

''Accio, lighter!'' Ginny said pointing at John's lighter and it flew away from his hand. ''Okay, _sorry about that, John_. What were you about to say about Ron before I thought to punch you in the nuts?''

''Basically,'' John said composing himself and, to Ginny's annoyance, rubbed his groin, ''when Ronnie couldn't get together with the missus, he decided to do what every married man does that doesn't count as cheating. Glung, glung, glung.''

''Some AA sponsor you are,'' Ginny said sarcastically as John made the drinking gesture with his free hand.

''You either drink at the happy hour or get thrown out of the bar,'' John snapped at Ginny and grabbed his lighter back, lit a cigarette, inhaled and mumbled something while rubbing his groin.

''Next time I'm going to punch you in the face if it stops you from-''

''Doing what I would do to any area in my body that has received critical damage!'' John snapped at Ginny again, now also with an aggressively annoyed attitude. ''You know what, we're getting off the subject, during the Happy Hour the whole bar emptied and we were confronted by three supervillains. You remember that cheerful psychiatrist from A.R.G.U.S?''

''How could I forget?'' Ginny asked.

''She was there, along with an Aussie with boomerangs and a…'' John said scratching his head, ''what is the politically correct way of saying 'a black bloke with guns'?''

''I would call that enough descriptions to identify,'' Ginny said, realizing that even though John might have caused Ron to be caught, he still might be able to help in finding him. ''Good thing that Hermione managed to make new connections in her new job.''

* * *

''How do you like this?''

The tour around the tower continued to the Care of Magical Creatures habitat which was largely built under the surface floor as one large area. The best way to describe it was that it was three floors tall area that took the entire tower's diameter in space and had different levels on different heights as swamps, forests, rocky areas as a hillside and one large watery area that counted as a lake of some sort in the bottom. Every one of these areas had some activity of magical creatures under an artificial sun on the ceiling and by the lake there was hut.

And that was the first plus Harry could see in this place as Hagrid made his way out of the hut, followed by Neville and someone who looked like younger version of Professor Snape, but wearing green and yellow.

''This environment was built with the help from Professors Hagrid and Longbottom, while the weather conditions are handled by me,'' the man accompanying Neville and Hagrid. ''Snart, if you would?''

''My pleasure,'' Captain Cold said as he begun to introduce his old partner in crime. ''Students, this is Mark Mardon, known among the Rogues as Weather Wizard.''

''Title that doesn't hold much weight in this company,'' Mardon continued quickly after Captain Cold had called him that. ''But I am still the one who controls the weather in here.''

''Which in turn helps with the plant life and with how the creatures behave,'' Neville said, contributing. ''Keeping up this place takes three people in different fields of work.''

''Professors in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures with a former supervillain who knows how to control the weather,'' Harry said going through it as he saw it.

Even when he was presented with progress, there were also those aspects Harry didn't like seeing in it.

* * *

As Hermione still mostly worked under the radar, she had been allowed to bunk in Oracle's Clock tower when she needed a place to rest. And she did also spend some nights in the Justice League Watchtower in Ron's living quarters. So, when she was approached by Ginny and John Constantine, her first words were naturally;

''What did he do?''

''Got beaten in a bar brawl, spent two nights in a drunk tank,'' Constantine said answering to Hermione's question on his own way, ''and kicked me in the nuts.''

''What did he do?'' Hermione said repeating her question. ''Don't misunderstand me, John. You have helped both me and Ron, of which we're both grateful, but I also know what kind of person you are and what to expect from that.''

Constantine hummed in thought processing that, so Ginny took her chance to answer to Hermione's question.

''He took Ron out for drinks and lost him to three supervillains,'' Ginny said, which alarmed Constantine to conjure a shield between him and the women. ''Kick to the groin was preview of what I'll do to him if Oracle can't identify them by his descriptions.''

''One of them examined you in A.R.G.U.S when you were possessed,'' Constantine said defending himself. ''Childish blond passing as your psychiatrist, Waller called her Harley-''

''Quinn,'' Hermione said recognizing the name. ''I have worked with the Birds of Prey long enough to have gained a better knowledge of local supervillains. You just described Harley Quinn.''

''Good,'' Constantine said relieved and reached for a cigarette. ''The other two were an African-American with a beard like this who was carrying guns and then there was an Aussie with stereotypical boomerangs.''

''Have you studied who those two might be?'' Ginny asked passively pointing her wand at Constantine.

''Deadshot and Captain Boomerang,'' Hermione said walking towards the Clock tower's computer console. ''Barbara isn't here to work on this, but I should be able to bring up the database and their information.''

Hermione opened the computer, which opened to a window with Barbara's green Oracle avatar facing them.

'' _You didn't think I'd leave my hardware without a firewall to defend it_?''

''Barbara,'' Hermione said reaching out to the avatar, ''I need access to the files on Task Force X.''

* * *

 _Belle Reve_

This situation was uncomfortable to even try to describe. Ron had a bomb on his neck and was stuck to work with vials of blood while being looked by a murderer wearing his latest victim's clothes. And face, but only when they were alone in the privacy of the late Doctor Thirteen's office. Ron had not been able to properly know what kind of person Doctor Thirteen had been before he was murdered by a man claiming to be from the future. Only that Doctor Thirteen had been an academic in Occultism and a government scientist.

''You could at least put on the effort and learn how to manipulate that blood,'' Professor Eobard Thawne said sitting on the opposite side of the table. ''We have until Friday when we're supposed to process a whole lot blood, meaning you should be experienced on the field of Maleficarum by then.''

Eobard Thawne on the other had claimed to be a Professor in the field of the Speed Force, which explained how he had the same powers as the Flash and why the Polyjuice Potion had a shorter timed effect on him as it burned out of his system faster thanks to his metabolism. He was also the one why could now control the bomb in Ron's neck.

''Do I dare to ask why you took Doctor Thirteen's place and want me to do this?'' Ron asked looking at the vial of blood in front of him.

''You can ask whatever the hell you like,'' Thawne said in a passively intimidating voice. ''Hell, I have time to talk to you about that, even if it is a long story.''

Ron looked up from the vial at Thawne, who doing what looked like remembering changed his facial expressions a bit here and there before beginning to talk.

''Professor is in , let's start the lecture: 500 years from now, give or take, I will be born to a world where time literally is money and wasting it is like taking a dump in the public,'' Thawne said looking discomforted and then amused. ''With a childhood like that, I looked up to a legend in this era, particularly the Flash, the Fastest Man Alive. He was my hero and I would have given all the free time I had in currency to meet him. To be just like him.''

And then Thawne's attitude started slowly change towards bitter hatred.

''Then I did, as I studied the Speed Force, I managed CONNECT WITH IT! I became JUST LIKE HIM!'' Thawne said rising his voice with the hatred. ''And then I used my speed to here to this era ONLY TO BE MET WITH HOSTILITY! I didn't understand why at first, not before I visited the Flash Museum in Central City and saw the exhibit portraying my face. Saying that I was his greatest enemy, THAT I WAS THE REVERSE FLASH!''

Thawne compressed himself and took a sip of Polyjuice Potion from his flask, changing his appearance from a strawberry blond haired in his mid-40s to a brown-haired man in his late 50s.

''Almost attracted unwanted attention and didn't look like the good doctor,'' Thawne chuckled on the dead man's face. ''To wrap this up before I get another tantrum, I realized that my fate to become the Reverse Flash was set CENTURIES before I was even born and so had to commit to my role as my hero's arch nemesis.''

''Why didn't you just go back to your time?'' Ron asked not focused on the blood anymore.

''The existence of the Reverse Flash was set in stone, so I couldn't,'' Doctor Thirteen looking Thawne answered. ''And my life had to be ruined, the ONE THING that gave me happiness after the Hell I had to grow in cost me this, it was only fair that the Flash would suffer as I had to suffer.''

Ron had hard time to process what he had just been told, but wasn't allowed to ask follow up questions as the detonator to his neck bomb was brought up.

''Consider that as part one,'' Thawne said in a strict tone in his voice. ''Now get back to work on that blood!''

* * *

After touring around the Circle tower for the day, Rose, Hugo and Billy regrouped with Robin at the chapel, which didn't have anyone else occupying it besides them.

''Now we know the lay of the land,'' Robin said.

''And that we can't use our wands outside class rooms,'' Hugo said bitterly. ''You can beat people up and Billy can turn into an adult throwing lighting out his hands.''

''It's your wands that don't work,'' Robin told Hugo with his hands crossed, also looking at Rose. ''Your dad learned how to do magic without his wand. You need to learn how to do it as well.''

''Doing magic without his wand cost our dad his right arm and freedom,'' Rose said stating out the fact. ''What makes you think we would like to learn that.''

''This tower is going to be attacked from both sides of the bay in one of the following days,'' Robin said giving them new information. ''Gotham Police Department has good intelligence that Intergang is going to attack here with the help of Gotham's super criminals to upgrade their weaponry with the magical artifacts and objects your people have stored in here. And when they do, you need to be ready to survive through it.''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Now you know more about how the Circle Tower has been built to work, John Constantine has come clean to Hermione and Ginny about Ron's situation and Ron himself is, exactly where he was at the end of last chapter, forced to work with blood vials with the Reverse Flash, although his motivation for coercing Ron is revealed a little.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Tiger5:** No, Ron has only been given the same treatment with a bomb in his neck. Waller has no idea about the Reverse Flash's part in this. Damian is paying a debt to Hermione by watching over Rose and Hugo, something he is too proud to admit.

 **Aviendhaphiragon:** At Reverse Flash's mercy, all Ron can do is comply. If you know how much effort Eobard Thawne has put towards ruining the Flash's life, imagine what he might do if Ron doesn't as he says.


	6. Chapter 3: What happened on a Wednesday

**Author's notes:** New record, or close enough. I don't remember when it was the last time I managed to post a chapter a week after the previous one.

Well, now this weekday mostly focuses on what Ron is going through at Belle Reve with the Reverse Flash also keeping him on a leash. He will be roughing Ron up in a not-so-different way how _Negan_ roughed up _Rick_ in the _Walking Dead_. The events in the Circle tower have gotten a little boring to write, but it should get exciting again when it's attacked on the Friday-chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: What happened on Wednesday**

Barbara didn't grant any access to Hermione, Ginny and John Constantine until she got off her day job and got back to the Clock Tower and opened with her knowledge on Task Force X right as soon as she wheeled herself out of the elevator.

''Task Force X is government black ops team where they use incarnated supervillains as expendable soldiers,'' said opening the console and brought up the files. ''Amanda Waller had tried to get the government to go through with it multiple times only to be declined. That is up until Superman died fighting Doomsday they saw Waller's Task Force X to be the necessary contingency plan.''

''Supervillains?'' Ginny said. ''Hmm, well the Ministry did use Dementors so suppose they are the same-''

''Not unless they have bombs in their heads,'' Barbara said showcasing on her console's screen information on the Task Force X members and their bombs. ''Because they are still wanted criminals they need a precaution to keep them from running away.''

''A killer for hire, a jewelry thief from Down Under, half-man half-crocodile cannibal, Doctor psycho blondie,'' Constantine said reading the list, ''lots of felons on life sentences. How have they managed to keep the program up?''

''How does the US government keep all of it's secrets under wraps?'' Barbara said half sarcastically. ''Everyone who works in it with too low security clearance and thanks to the United States' justice system, all the evidence against them can be voided null if they are too conveniently brought up.''

''Like hacking it from the government's servers?'' Hermione said watching the files on screen. ''You can't publicize these records?''

''We all know what happened to Edward Snowden when he exposed US government spying on it's citizens,'' Barbara replied with a bitter tone. ''So, what exactly did you want to know about Waller's Suicide Squad and why?''

John was about come clean and confess why, but was stopped by both Hermione and Ginny pointing their fingers at him and saying in unison:

'' _He got Ron taken by them_!'' and then Ginny said the following sentence on her own. ''Where is Amanda Waller keeping her Suicide Squad?!''

* * *

 _Belle Reve, Louisiana_

The blood vibrated a little. That meant Ron had managed to control it a bit or at least get a grip of it before letting go. Okay, this was a start. When under the influence of the Chaos Shard, Ron had been able to control blood with confidence and control with calm that had made him wanted for murder. Not something he liked to think or imagine what that had been like and now Ron was trying to learn that control while level headed and under duress.

Right now, Doctor Thirteen, or Professor Thawne, was not watching over Ron. He was busy making appearance for Waller to keep up his 'living a dead man's life' cover. And in his absence Ron had manage to grasp what he was being coerced to. It was progress that he was now thinking if he should keep to himself and stall out or let his captors know of it. Choice that Ron would need to make soon as Professor Thawne made his way back into the holding laboratory Ron was being held in, humming a distantly familiar tune.

''You better be making progress,'' Thawne said sitting across the table from Ron. ''I just spoke with Waller and Luthor about Friday.''

''What about Friday?'' Ron asked pretending like he was still struggling to take a mental control over the blood.

''Luthor had a special room built on the top floor of the Circle Tower, just for you,'' Thawne said quite pleased with himself. ''It's a last minute add to the blue prints, around the time when Terrance Thirteen brought up his Maleficarum thesis and the first blood vial made in to a phylactery. It's the perfect place for us to set up shop and-''

Professor Thawne cut himself off and stopped to look at his hand. It had thick ring on it, with red lightning bolt on a black background. Then he rubbed his neck, something Ron had noticed him do when he was standing or sitting idly by.

''So,'' Thawne eventually said, ''any progress?''

''No,'' Ron lied.

Professor Thawne grinned.

''Let's go for a walk,'' Thawne said getting up and patted Ron on his neck, near the bomb. ''I think you could use some fresh air and we remember why you won't running away.''

Professor Thawne took a relatively small sip of Polyjuice Potion to turn into Doctor Thirteen before starting to escort Ron to the exercise yard. It wasn't far, but Thawne made them walk in a hurry. As a one-armed man, Ron didn't need a straitjacket, but he was being held in handcuffs tied to his waist.

''Let's see,'' Thawne-as-Thirteen said the length of the exercise yard from the door to the wall, ''should be about two-minute walk over there. And a lot can happen in two minutes.''

''Like wha-'' Ron was about to ask when Thawne clapped his fingers and the speed from the echo created two copies of him and Ron in front of them to walk.

''That's our alibi for our field trip,'' Thawne said grabbing Ron by his left hand and then

 _ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!_

* * *

Wednesday in the Circle tower was not the most noteworthy day.

To students from magical families the best way to describe it was boring as it was spent on muggle studies and theory lessons. For Damian, it was going through what he had been taught as the grandson of Ra's al Ghul and an assassin expecting to come across wizards as his opponents. Rose and Hugo went along as they were told, all the time as they moved through the hallways of the tower memorizing routes to the other floors, ventilation shaft locations and other places that could be, in Damian's words, strategic weaknesses.

''Can you tell us what is happening on the outside?'' Rose asked after that day's tour had been completed and they had retreated to the chapel.

''No,'' Damian answered. ''Radio silence is necessary during long-term undercover operations.''

''Which you broke on the first day here,'' Billy pointed out from the door where he was keeping watch.

''It was still early,'' Damian said looking like he was thinking. ''Now, we are expecting for an inside man to be infiltrated among the teachers or the security team and that inside man to be letting the invaders take this tower.''

''The security team is mostly built up by Rogues,'' Billy said bringing up the constantly reminded fact, ''what are the odds that the inside man-

''Or woman,'' Rose said in the middle of Billy's speech.

''Right, or inside woman,'' Billy added, ''what are the odds that either could be among them?''

''It is a possibility that cannot be ignored,'' Damian said, ''but the insiders can still be among the teachers or among us students.''

* * *

'' _Weasley cannot save a thing, he cannot block a single ring! That's why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our King_.''

Not Ron's favorite tune to wake up to. In his fifth year in Hogwarts, Ron had joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Keeper and in his first game all the Quaffles had flown through the rings. Same with the second game, but in the third one he had managed to be a better Keeper in keeping the Quaffles out of the rings and 'Weasley is our King' got its lyrics changed.

But then Ron realized that song never became that popular to be sang outside Hogwarts years after it's popularity died and here now, it was being sang like back then in Ron's fifth year…

'' _Wake up_!''

Ron was shaken as he was pulled up. Opening his eyes, he could tell he was under… the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch audience seats?

''Hogwarts 1995 Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match,'' Ron heard spoken to him and saw himself in the company of Professor Thawne having changed into his yellow supervillain costume as Professor Zoom, the Reverse-Flash. ''And your first game as the Gryffindor Keeper.''

''This is the past?'' Ron asked looking out at the game and to his shock could see himself, his younger 15 year old self, on a broom in uniform guarding the rings.

And there was Fred, or George, it was difficult to tell them apart as they… And then Ron realized he was looking at his older brothers, Fred alive and George still had both of his ears. And there was Harry was fighting Malfoy for the Golden Snitch-

 _ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

There was blast of wind behind Ron and looking there he saw Professor Zoom gone for a second and then back in another

 _ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_!

and then Ron heard Lee Jordan announce that Slytherin had made a goal and 'Weasley is our King' kept on being sang.

''Did you just-'' Ron was about to ask when

 _ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_!

it happened again. Professor Zoom looked quite pleased with himself as the Slytherins' singing kept on:

'' _Weasley was born in a bin, he always lets the Quaffle in! Weasley will make sure we win, Weasley is our King_.''

''Adolescence is a stage in life where your personality is usually formed and this game was one the events that formed you into the man you are today,'' Professor Zoom said talking like a teacher. ''You can be formed into a humble and loyal friend, a self-righteous prick or a social outcast with no friends, just like I did with the Flash.''

It didn't take long for the revelation to hit Ron's understanding.

''I didn't miss a single Quaffle in this game,'' Ron said shocked as he looked at Professor Zoom. ''It was you. You hit them all through the rings before I could-''

''If it makes you feel any better, I only did it in this game,'' Professor Zoom said looking out at the game where Harry had managed to grab the Golden Snitch and win the game for Gryffindor, which didn't however stop the Slytherins from singing, with Zoom along them, ''Weasley is our King! Weasley is our King! He always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King!''

Ron wanted to punch him, which he couldn't with his one hand being tied to his waist. So, he tried to body slam him, bus as a speedster Professor Zoom managed to dodge it and as Ron fell on the ground, Zoom pushed his foot on his back.

''Okay, next lesson,'' Professor Zoom said keeping Ron down. ''As I just said, I did this exact same thing to the Flash, in junior league baseball games. His bat never hit any of those balls and that career never gave him any friends.''

On his back and only able to turn his head 90 decree, Ron couldn't see Professor Zoom's face, but could tell he was proud of what he was telling about. Then he turned more serious.

''In his case, I did that as a part of my revenge. In your case,'' Professor Zoom said kneeling down and pulling Ron's head up by his hair, ''this is what happens when you lie to me, Ronald! You have made progress, small, but still progress. You're going to keep working on that blood and you are going to master controlling it by Friday when we go the Circle Tower. You will, or else _this will only be a start. I can go back in time and put your kids to Slytherin or put your sister into Slytherin and do all kinds of bad things to you, or the people who grew up with you. You will only start remembering random bad thing or forget good things_!''

Ron looked back at Professor Zoom and under aggression saw how he was a serious supervillain. He wasn't yelling, but vibrating there was a red aura flowing out of him and his voice changed to sound more villainous.

'' _Is that cle_ ar, Ronald?'' Professor Zoom asked as he stopped vibrating.

Ron didn't answer at first because he was imagining the damage that Professor Zoom had just threatened to do on his life.

''Hold that thought,'' Professor Zoom said pulling Ron on his feet and

 _ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_!

ran away before coming back as soon as he had left. ''I just got your best friend and your brothers banned from playing Quidditch for attacking a player from the loosing team while you were thinking about your reply.''

THAT Ron did remember. After this game, Malfoy had come to act like a sore loser and mocked Ron's, as well as Fred's and George's mom to provoke them to do something stupid. Then Harry's and all three had attacked Malfoy, which had led to Dolores Umbridge to use her High Inquisitor power to take their rights to play Quidditch. Professor Zoom had just made himself responsible of one of the worst days in Ron's life.

''I understand,'' Ron said nodding his head.

He didn't like doing it, but he didn't also want to give Professor Zoom anymore reasons to worsen his life or his loved one's lives.

''Good,'' Professor Zoom grabbing Ron. ''I just need to make one more stop before we head back to Belle Reve.''

* * *

 _Louisiana swamp area_

''That's Belle Reve?''

Oracle's information about Task Force X had led Ginny, Hermione and John Constantine to a swamp in Louisiana where their target location was hidden so well it was hard to see. It was by design built underground with only a few surface entrances and a disguised airfield. Then there was the wall surrounding it and drainage pipes that the three had used to gain access to the detention barrack's grounds, thanks to an acquaintance of John Constantine, the Swamp Thing.

Because of the situation that Batman's allies and the Birds of Prey were currently focused on, they couldn't get more allies to their mission, which due to their numbers was to only be a recon mission. The Justice League was also out of the question due to their high profile. Hermione was spared from the Birds of Prey due to her, limited, experience while Ginny had time until Circle's orientation week was over and she was really needed as a teacher and she had also dragged Constantine along with them, whenever he liked it or not. With Swamp Thing, he had also already made himself useful.

''Thanks for the lift, Holland,'' Constantine told to the Swamp Thing as they moved into a cover. ''I hope it won't be too much asked to have you as our getaway driver.''

'' **For them, yes** ,'' Swamp Thing responded with a grunt and then got distracted. '' **The Green is dying as the Grey is growing**.''

''Whot?'' Constantine asked as the Swamp Thing looked around the local plant life. ''Ladies, hold on!''

'' **The Grey is rotting away the Green** ,'' Swamp Thing muttered as he begun to dissolve to the swamp. '' **I must defend it**!''

''Where did he go?'' Ginny asked looking at where the Swamp Thing had just been. ''Did he just leave us here?''

''Seems so,'' Constantine said lighting a cigarette. ''If you weren't with me, I'd have thought he left me here as a payback. Wherever he's gone, it has got to be bloody important.''

* * *

 _ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_!

''Stay there and don't do or say anything, Ronald,'' Professor Zoom said throwing Ron to some bushes next to a fence. ''This shouldn't take long.''

Ron couldn't do anything regardless with his only hand tied. He could sit himself up and try to keep in cover while trying to see where they were now. It was a suburban area and they were on a residence's front yard. As Professor Zoom made his way up the stairs to the porch and the front door, Ron looked at the gate and at the mail box, trying to make sense of the name on it from his point of view.

It started with an A, followed by two Ls, what looked like a small E and-

 **Knock! Knock!**

Professor Zoom knocked to the front door and then started to vibrate with the red aura flowing around his yellow costume. The door opened to reveal a woman in her early 30s, who got terrified seeing Professor Zoom and she tried to shut the door on him, but Zoom was faster. What he said next explained to harrowing reasons why they had come there.

'' _Time to die, Mrs Allen_!''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Does _Weasley is our King_ have any actual tone that could help singing it? One problem I had writing this chapter was trying to read what I wrote in the parts it was being sang.

That final scene on the other hand, I think you can all guess what was happening in it and what Ron just witnessed.

 **Replies to Reviews:** Huh, no one? maybe I was too fast updating this story.


	7. Chapter 4: Thursday's setup

**Author's notes:** Well, what do you know? I actually did manage to get the Thursday chapter published on a Thursday. Great timing, don't you think?

* * *

 _Little Hangleton, Riddle House_

Even now, after all these years, this old house was still standing. As the Black Hand walked through it, he felt nothing. In life, back when he had been called Tom Riddle and he had taken to call himself Lord Voldemort, he had felt such contempt and disgust against the people who lived here. His muggle father, his muggle grandparents, the Black Hand had hated them so much, but now he didn't care or feel anything for them. The only reason he was there was because he had taken their lives, they were his to control now.

As the Black Hand exited the Riddle House and made his way towards the graveyard, he thought about the concept of Death and how in the past he had viewed it. As Lord Voldemort, he had feared Death and created Horcruxes in case he would die. But now as the Black Hand and the Herald of Death, he truly understood the power he had denied himself from by defying death. The power that the Spectre had denied from him by returning his humanity and locked away in purgatory, but now had thanks to the Guardian Scar, who was waiting for him at his father's grave.

'' _As their lives were taken, they will not be in peace_ ,'' Guardian Scar said with her hands in her robe's sleeves. '' _As_ _your kin, they will serve as the link to the Dead to this world_.''

'' **Avatar of the Grey**!'' echoed out in the air as the Swamp Thing raised from the grass to confront the Black Hand. '' **You** **will not spread your rot to the Green**!''

'' _SPLOOOOOOOOORP_!'' Guardian Scar spit out that said rot at the Swamp Thing, forcing to back down weakened. '' _Alec_ _Holland of Earth, RISE_!''

'' **NO**! **The Grey will not corrupt me**!'' the Swamp Thing protested as the rot begun to spread through his being. '' **I** **am the Avatar of the Green! I AM THE-** ''

'' _The Green is another trespasser in the Universe, Alec Holland of Earth_ ,'' Guardian Scar spoke over the Swamp Thing's protests as the rot took over. '' _Besides_ , _it is not the Grey you should be worried about. It is the Black_!''

* * *

 _Gotham Cemetery_

Thursday was that day in the Circle's first orientation week when the Security team had its training day for guards and students, magical and non-magical, to learn how to work together in their shared environment. It was also the first attempt for the inside people in the security team to make contact with the insiders in among the students. The trainees had to be on the ferry to the Circle tower 8.00 am, which had given one of the trainees time to make a stop before that.

''Who's Gloria Stanson?'' Helena asked approaching Jason as he laid flowers on a gravestone.

They were both wearing civilian clothes with duffel bags.

''She is one of the few people Batman and Robin didn't manage to save,'' Jason said still on one knee next to the gravestone. ''Back when I was still Robin, I mean. Before I had a meeting with the Joker's crowbar in Ethiopia.''

''Who killed her?'' Helena asked, obviously expecting to hear the name of some local villains, but-

''Felipe Garzonas, son of a Bogatagoan ambassador,'' Jason said, not looking back at Helena. ''A rapist and a cocaine addict with a diplomatic immunity. Bruce and I spent weeks shadowing him to catch him white nosed with a dealer to get him booked for his crimes and sent back Bogatago where his father Jose had run campaigns against cocaine, with the US supporting him.''

This is where Jason raised on his feet.

''Gloria had been Felipe's latest victim before we started shadowing him, I had saved her from Felipe and I stood there with her when he walked free,'' Jason said making a fist. ''Then when we got Felipe in custody for real and he was set to be sent back to Bogatago, he called Gloria and threated her. By the time Bruce and I got to her apartment she had hung herself, probably out of fear for what Felipe would do to her.''

''She didn't know he would be deported?'' Helena asked, understanding some of what Jason was talking about.

''All she knew was that he was out there and he had just threatened her,'' Jason said looking at Gloria Stanson's date of death. ''The Joker killed me and came back, but Gloria is still dead and I'm now older than she was.''

''We need to be on that ferry to the tower in the next 30 minutes,'' Helena said tapping him onto shoulder as means to tell him to come along, which he did. ''How is Felipe doing these days?''

''Word on the streets is he slipped and fell from his 52nd floor apartment's balcony,'' Jason said sounding like Felipe's fall wasn't an accident. ''Good ridd-''

Both Helena and Jason had been walking by the gravestones and the flowers left by them. It was expected to see them withered out as they had been pulled out from the ground and were old, but the grass and other plants next to them were in the same withered state as the flowers set by them. Not yet far from Gloria's grave, Jason turned around and returned to it to find the fresh new flower he had laid on it also withered and dying.

''We need to be on that ferry to tower, but we can't also ignore this,'' Jason said holding the aging flower. ''We contact Dick and Babs about this and then start going.''

* * *

 _Belle Reve_

''I need my left hand freed,'' Ron said sitting from his chair.

Ever since he had been back from the 'field trip' with Professor Thawne, Ron had understood that it was better to do what he was told. Eobard Thawne was a powerful and ruthless speedster to be tried and fought against, let alone spoken back to. Having seen him go back in time and cause bad things to happen didn't encourage Ron to do anything but comply and that made Ron feel a lot of RAGE that now had to be compressed into learning how the Blood Magic worked.

Before their field trip, Ron had managed to grasp at controlling the blood in the vials given to him and now Ron seemed to be able to control it.

''Really?'' Professor Thawne said drinking up Polyjuice Potion to change his appearance again. ''Can you control the blood like Xebel warriors controls water?''

Ron answered by glaring at the blood in the vial and making it rise slightly.

''That's a start,'' Professor Thawne said nodding and put a folder on the desk next to the vials. ''Here's the research Doctor Thirteen did on Maleficarums and how their abilities can be used to create a phylactery.''

''Am I supposed to read that or-'' Ron was about to ask when Thawne spoke over him.

''No, we don't have time for that,'' Professor Thawne said opening the folder and started browsing through its pages. ''21st century technology, I thought you had iPads and Tablets with touchscreens by now. Here, read this and then start doing what it's said here to these vials.''

''Whose blood is this?'' Ron asked as Thawne released his left arm and tied restraints around his legs and waist to keep him in the chair.

''Members of the Task Force X,'' Professor Thawne answered. ''Waller and the US Government is looking for new ways to keep hold of their assets and tracking them with their blood sounded humane than these bombs. They wouldn't have anywhere to run when they can be tracked down this easily.''

''Phylactery…'' Ron muttered leaning closer to look at files in the folder. ''Wait, what's this other thing on this other page-''

''Don't _WORRY ABOUT THAT_!'' Professor Thawne said again beginning to vibrate with his speed as he spoke and his eyes turned red. ''These two pages are your homework for now. _Class dismissed_.''

* * *

 _The Circle Tower, pier_

''Welcome to the Circle,'' Captain Cold said greeting the group of trainees as they got of the ferry. ''You boys and girls are going to be walking around here and keeping everything in check.''

''Rent-a-cops, that's us,'' Jason told Helena as they walked out the ferry with other.

''And then radio silence after we go in,'' Helena said, ''at least until we have contacted Red Bird and Potter about the current situation on the-''

''It's not much, we got distracted with all the-''

''Less chit-chatting over there!'' Captain Cold called out cutting Jason's sentence. ''Get in line, get your equipment and be ready for your orientation in the next hour.

And that's what the next hour was spent on. Standing in line, signing up in security detail with fake names Peter Hayward and Hel Roberts, getting their equipment and uniforms, going through the barracks to change into their uniforms and be back at the pier at the beginning of their first drill. It was mostly like a military exercise for new recruits for standing formations creating military discipline.

The whole day was mostly focused on that so much that Jason and Helena didn't get the chance to seek out Damian or get to see Potter.

* * *

 _Louisiana swamp areas_

''So,'' John Constantine said lighting a cigarette, and so taking lyrium, as Hermione and Ginny scouted ahead at the cleverly hidden runway near the entrance to Belle Reve, ''I'm all ears for your plan in getting in there. Are we going to admit ourselves or steal some uniforms to go infiltrate there?''

''No,'' Ginny said revealing a cloth that looked like it was sewed together from water. ''I borrowed this from Harry. He shouldn't need it in his current occupation.''

''His invisibility cloak?'' Hermione said recognizing the cloth as John grabbed it for examination.

''It's old, part of Deathly Hollows and,'' John said poking the cloak with his cigarette without making any damage to it, ''resilient. It should go undetected by whatever wards they have placed around here since the mages got outed.''

''We are not all going to fit under there,'' Hermione said looking at the invisibility cloak and remembering all the times she had used it with Harry and Ron. ''Even with how much space we all take, once we find Ron, he would take too much of it and they could see our feet.''

''It's a heavily guarded government facility,'' Ginny said spreading the invisibility cloak and gestured Hermione and John to join her under it. ''If muggles like Batman can get in them, witches and wizards like us should be able to do it too.''

The first hardest part was getting through the marshes in the bog to the runway, the first solid ground they had stood on after the Swamp Thing had left them and there the Invisibility Cloak was put on them. Hermione and Ginny weren't that tall that they would have needed stay low, but John needed to crouch down a little to keep their feet from showing. Once they got to the fenced cage leading to the entrance, John used his roguish skills to pick that lock and getting to the entrance where it took three simultaneously used Alohomoras to open.

''Good news is that were in here,'' John said as they entered a dark hallway leading deep underground. ''And the bad news is, no way they haven't figured out we're here now.''

'' _I know you're here_ ,'' a vibrating voice said in the darkness as the air around them begun to vibrate as well. '' _The Professor will see you now_.''

* * *

 _Circle Tower, Security Team Barracks' floor_

''I never thought I would ever say this, but I have never been this tired,'' Jason told Helena as they met up in the hallway at the end of the training day. ''Did you manage see Red Bird or Potter?''

''No, and I can't believe the training routine's they put up in this place just for the security detail,'' Helena said flexing her arms and looking for chairs to sit on.

''Reminds me of something Roy told me back in the day, it's military discipline to break our spirits and harden us to be obedient,'' Jason said as they just sat down on the floor, put their backs against the wall and turned their phones back on. ''Radio silence is over for now, and I got a status update from Gloria's gravesite.''

''About the dead plant life around it?'' Helena asked as Jason opened the message.

''Not just that,'' Jason said with displeased voice and his eyes looking angry. ''Oracle says Dick and the Birds went to see her gravesite and found not only dead plants, but her grave opened among many others.''

* * *

 _Iceberg Lounge_

''Everyone who coming to the cruise is already present?'' Oswald Cobblepot asked walking down the stairs to the hidden boathouse under his night club.

''Everything is planned and packed up ready, mr Cobblepot,'' team leader in a green suit said standing before a group of people. ''Everyone knows their part and what to do once we are there.''

''I remind, mr Nygma, I cannot be tied to what you are doing,'' Cobblepot pointing the team leader with his umbrella. ''I am a legitimate business man giving a tour to a group of paying customers with my yacht while I stay here. Its insurance should cover it's take over and pay me back my part of your operation.''

''Sure, Penguin,'' con flipping customer said sarcastically. ''Leave it to someone like you to find loop holes to keep your hands from getting dirty.''

''I have been well consulted about that field, mr Dent,'' Cobblepot replied taking a remote to open the boathouse's doors to the waters. ''Next time I expect to hear from you will be in tomorrow morning's news.''

''You will, Penguin,'' the leader said as a group including men and women entered the yacht and it set sail towards the Circle Tower built between the bay between Gotham and Metropolis. ''You and everyone from smart engineers and architects to witches and wizards who thought they would be so smart in building an impenetrable citadel on plain sight, they will hear and they will know that the RIDDLER IS BETTER THAN THEM!''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** And in the next chapter the siege of the Circle Tower will commence. The end of this chapter showed how it will take place from Gotham's side and that siege will then work as a smoke screen for what Professor Zoom needs Ron's Blood Magic for. I will open the next chapter for that in Ginny's, Hermione's and John Constantine's situation as Thawne has now apprehended them and they will b there as witnesses for what Ron's Blood Magic will do and then everyone else will learn it when it's too late.

For the events that Jason Todd was talking about during his time as Robin, he was referencing to the events of Batman #424 which was from the time when Jason Todd was still Robin.

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Tiger 5:** Professor Zoom's plan and need of Ron's Blood Magic is something tied to his appearances in the 1980s, _Trial of the Flash_ and _The Flash: Rebirth._ When the Flash will be there to confront Zoom as this plan is revealed, I hope you all have seen _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_ with Ezra Miller's performance in it to properly imagine the Flash's reaction to that revelation. As for your other request, I have learned the story of _Harry Potter and the Curced Child_ , but I have not read it. If I get good ideas I might incorporate those ideas and story elements in a next story, providing that story will have an audience to read it.

 **Everyone else:** Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	8. Chapter 5: Friday Act 1

**Author's notes:** Okay, I can still see people are regularly reading this story, even when no one is reviewing it to give me constructive criticism. Regardless, I have rethought this story's format and after reading this chapter you should have a good idea what is happening and where we are going.

Also, major _DC Rebirth_ reference in this chapter, which is also my way to celebrate the upcoming 3rd season of _Young Justice_.

* * *

 **Friday: ACT 1**

''Yes, Director Waller, we have already disembarked to do the blood tests. Yes, I have Weasley with me. He is contained so he cannot escape and his face is hidden so he won't be recognized. I will have him put to the top floor of the Circle Tower and then put up shop to take the blood samples from the students. Yes, Weasley can create a phylactery now. We can both make them over the weekend and have them sent to A.R.G.U.S by Monday. I must stop now, Director Waller. We're arriving to the Tower and I must greet the guards. I will keep you informed.''

This was a dark room Ginny, Hermione and John Constantine found themselves in. They were put to sit on chairs and made to wear handcuffs behind their backs while tight belts kept them from getting up. In front of them there was a desk and

''RON!?'' Ginny said surprised and relieved seeing her brother and Hermione and John also lifted their heads to see him.

''Yes, Ginerva, he is still alive for now,'' male voice that they had just heard speaking said. ''And today, I might let him go free with you all if does what need him to do.''

''Who-'' Hermione asked turning her head towards the voice to see a man with a strawberry blond hair, wearing a yellow version of the Flash's costume.

''Yes, me,'' the man on yellow said with his hands crossed. ''Do as I say, encourage Ronald to do as I say and you all may eventually walk away.''

''Bloody brilliant,'' John said faintly chuckling as he looked at the man in yellow and the equipment Ron was forced to work with. ''I don't think Ronnie needs anymore experience with Blood Magic.''

''Who are you and why are you doing this!?'' Ginny asked, practically demanding answers looking at their captor.

''My name is Professor Eobard Thawne,'' the man in yellow said looking at the space between them and Ron, where there was a large stone casket. ''That is the name I was given when I was born, however now I'm known as Professor Zoom, the Reverse Flash.''

''Go figure,'' John said disinterested observing their surroundings and at Ron who had not acknowledged them yet. ''Oy! Mate!

''Has any of you ever been to the 25th Century?'' Professor Zoom asked them suddenly. ''Didn't think so. It is a cold and sterile future where time is literally money and accidents, which cost time, are illegal. Also, magic and superheroes are forgotten concepts.''

''I always knew capes were only a passing fancy,'' John said still looking at Ron. ''Ronnie!?''

''Ron?'' Hermione and Ginny said noticing the same thing as John had. ''What did you do to him!?''

''He is still alive,'' Professor Zoom replied glancing at Ron. ''I placed him in a void where time moves a bit faster for him, so he can learn to do what I want with Blood Magic.''

''You bloody fool!'' John said looking at Professor Zoom who looked too sane to be true. ''Blood Magic is too dangerous magic and it would cost too many lives to get that much blood to whatever you want to do.''

''It has already been done,'' Professor Zoom said walking past them to the stone casket. ''I am the living proof of it. Look.''

Professor Zoom opened the stone casket to reveal what was inside it, making John drop his attitude, Hermione look disbelieved as she looked back and forth and Ginny not understanding what she was looking at. There was an old corpse of someone who had been dead long enough for it to be just a rotting skeleton, wearing the exact same costume as Professor Zoom.

''The Flash killed me. He ran behind me and grabbed me at a neck breaking speed,'' Professor Zoom said gritting his teeth. ''But I'm back now. I was brought back to life somehow and I'm making sure that happens by overseeing my own resurrection on this past version of me.''

''I'm sorry- WHAT!?'' Hermione asked looking back and forth between the corpse and Professor Zoom. ''What do you mean back? And this is you in the past? How- What- HOW!?''

''One of the many abilities of a speedster,'' Professor Zoom said looking at the corpse with his costume on, ''is travelling through time if you can run fast enough. It is how I came here from the 25th century, to meet the Flash, before he ruined my life and forced me to become a criminal. I did everything I could to pay him back in full, until I tried to kill Iris West one too many times. The Flash stopped me from killing her, by killing me.''

''You are really trying to get us believe this is you?'' John said looking at the corpse. ''How can you believe that yourself?''

''When I came back,'' Professor Zoom answered turning to look at Hermione, Ginny and John, ''I ran back to the moment of my death, waiting to see the Flash get justice for taking a life. But thanks to witnesses such as Iris West, Jay Garrick and everyone who had been there, it was dismissed as he had been trying to keep me from killing someone else and the Flash was let go, to walk as a free man with no charges against him.''

''Are you expecting us to feel pity for you after you tried to kill someone?'' Ginny asked disgusted at Professor Zoom's story. ''Do you have any idea how sexist and selfish you are? You tried to kill a woman to hurt someone else!''

''She is still alive,'' Professor Zoom replies and

 _ZOOOM_!

changed from his supervillain costume to a suit of an academic. ''And I will have another chance against the Flash. I have already set certain events in motion to be ready when I'm done resurrecting myself. Once this corpse is up and running as I am, the Flash will have my full attention.''

''This is necromancy via blood magic,'' John said opening his mouth again. ''I'm not even sure how much blood that might take and how that would affect the blood mage.''

''Oh, don't worry about that, Constantine,'' Eobard Thawne said taking out a flask and took a strong gulp out of it. ''I have a way to get that blood. All Ronald needs to do is use it to resurrect my dead past self. And I know he will, how else would I be here?''

* * *

Batcave

'' _Dick, I just captured a phone call from Penguin to his Insurance company_ ,'' Barbara's voice said from the Bat-Computer's intercom. '' _He_ _called to make sure his yachts are still insured as he has rented them for private cruises_.''

''Can you get a client list?'' Dick asked overseeing everyone's comms and surveillance feed of the Circle Tower from the Bat-drones. ''Attack by sea is possible with the right passengers.''

'' _Let's see_ ,'' Barbara's voice said as she begun to work at her end. '' _Well, what_ _do you know? Twoface, Ivy, Riddler, Catwoman, Mr. Freeze, Mad Hatter, Bane, Ventriloquist and Scarface and even the Joker. Penguin gave one of his yachts to them and the cruise goes right behind the Circle Tower at the ocean side_.''

''Call your father and alert the GCPD!'' Dick said sitting up and ready to pull on his Batman mask. ''I'll get Red Robin and Black Bat to meet with them at the port ready to-''

 **KRA-KA-THOOM!**

Suddenly, a lightning stroke from nothing inside the cave. It barely hit Dick as he jumped out of the way dropping his Batman mask. Then he looked up and saw that the lightning had stopped to in midair, with someone trying to reach out of it.

'' _DICK!_ '' that someone yelled, revealing a face covered in yellow mask, but with exposed red hair. '' _Help me! I don't know how long I can- AAAAAARRGGGHHH!_ ''

''Flash?'' Dick asked seeing a lightning bolt on the stranger's chest, but it was red on a yellow costume. ''Who are you?''

'' _I'm trapped inside the Speed Force_!'' the stranger yelled trying to fight with his way out of the lightning. '' _Please, Dick! You're my best friend, you have to remember me! My name is Wal_ -''

 **KRA-KA-THOOM!**

The lightning stroke away and the stranger was gone. The lightning had been redirected elsewhere from the Bat-Computer to the trophy area of the cave. To the Robin costumes. At Dick's old Robin costume.

Dick picked up his Batman mask and moved to the trophy area to see where the lightning has stroke. The vitrine was still intact as the lighting had stroke to the pedestal, making a hole in there. In the hole, there was a framed photograph of Dick from his days as Robin, with two girls and boys in costumes.

''Roy, Garth, Donna, Lilith,'' Dick said recognizing everyone in it, smiling at the camera, but then he noticed a gap between two people in it.

Dick himself was there as Robin held in a playful choke hold by Donna while Garth was eating a pizza next to them on a coach. Above Donna and Garth, Roy as Speedy and further above Dick's right shoulder there was Lilith wearing her usual green dress. But between Lilith and Roy there was a large gap like someone had been there too.

''It's you, isn't it?'' Dick said out loud looking at where the lighting and the stranger had been. ''You were in this picture with us. Why can't I remember you if we were friends?''

''Master Richard?!''

''Alfred!?'' Dick said coming back to reality and grabbled back to the Bat-Computer where Alfred was settling down to it.

''I assumed you had already left, but then noticed the Batmobile is still here,'' Alfred said as Dick landed next to the Bat-Computer.

''I was just about to, but-'' Dick said looking at the picture before shaking his head. ''Alfred, I need to have this picture analyzed to see if it has been altered and what the original might have looked like.''

''Head forth, master Richard, you're needed elsewhere,'' Alfred said grabbing the picture and put it on the Bat-Computer's console. ''I'll let you know the results when I have them.''

* * *

 _Circle Tower, Great Hall_

''Is taking a blood test a part of a standard health check procedure?'' Harry asked from Doctor Terrance Thirteen.

The day had started with his arrival along with nurses and social workers who were meant take blood from everyone all the students. Doctor Thirteen was someone Harry had not met more than once so he still had not formed an opinion on him, but knowing he was a squib, like Mrs. Figg and Filch, gave him a little confidence that he knew the history and background where the wizards were coming from. As the chairs, beds and equipment were being put to use, by conventional muggle means thanks to the Faraday Cage wiring in the Tower's walls, Harry had taken the opportunity to learn more about the arrangement with the blood tests and Doctor Thirteen's role in the future of the Circle.

''Well, yes,'' Doctor Thirteen said straightening his glasses. ''It isn't that uncommon as it is also done in the military and the police forces. The blood is also used for scientific reasons to see what makes some of us muggles and some of you people are witches and wizards, as well as what leaves some of us as squibs.''

''Half-bloods, muggle-borns and pure-bloods is an old concept,'' Harry said shaking his head. ''The Blood Supremacy is what Voldemort was trying to push forward and it shouldn't-''

''Everyone knows about Voldemort these days, he was you Hitler,'' Captain Cold said shutting Harry up. ''No one is stupid enough to go back to that.''

''Your republican president elect tells me other-''

'' _Don't mention that giant douche to me_!'' Captain Cold said losing his cool, unstrapping his Cold-gun and almost drew it out, only to stop remembering everyone else present. ''Seriously, don't mention that giant douche to me.''

''Hmm,'' Harry muttered as an acknowledgement.

''That 'Blood Supremacy' is also something we might look at, mostly to see if it was what it has been originally interpreted as,'' Doctor Thirteen said carrying on the original conversation as Captain Cold put the strap back on the holster. ''According to the research I have done on it, it had been take for face value of the witch's or wizard's parentage and not through much else. With the shared knowledge that we have today, we can be able to put the final word on if anyone truly is superior just by their blood.''

''Considering how we live in a world of superheroes and supervillains, what is even the damn point?'' Captain Cold asked before Harry could even think about it. ''Superman is died and came back to life, the Rogues have gone against the Flash who is a human lightning bolt, Wonder Woman is allegedly one of Zeus' bastard children, Aquaman is the King of Atlantis with his Queen being from another dimension and there is an entire rainbow full of space-cops in the outer space. What the hell does having a wand waving parents matter if you can use a wand too?''

''A dead and buried matter, mister Snart'' Doctor Thirteen said looking elsewhere. ''I see everything is ready now. Are the students coming all at once or are they coming in groups?''

''Groups,'' Harry said as Captain Cold knocked a nearby mirror.

''McCulloch, eyes on everyone! No one is skipping this,'' Captain Cold told to the mirror and a man in green and orange appeared in it, giving an 'okay' sign. ''Mirror Master is keeping watch that everyone shows up and that no one skips their turns.''

''Good,'' Doctor Thirteen said smiling pleased. ''The faster we get this done, the faster we can all send those blood vials to A.R.G.U.S and everyone can go enjoy the weekend.''

* * *

In the Batmobile driving out of the Batcave, Batman connected his own personal cellphone to the hands-free and made a phone call.

'' _Hello, Dick_ ,'' the female voice of Lilith Clay said in the other end, '' _it has been a long time_.''

''Lilith, you're the first one I'm calling,'' Batman spoke keeping his eyes on the road. ''As a psionic you should be able tell why I called.''

The Batmobile had driven out of the countryside and almost to the city when Lilith spoke again.

'' _I have that picture too_ ,'' she said, '' _and_ _I agree with you, this gap between me and Roy, there should be someone there with us too_.''

''You can't remember who it is, either?'' Batman asked, but was relieved to have confirmation.

'' _No, I'm trying to remember_ ,'' Lilith answered, '' _but I feel like there is something blocking me from_ -''

''Same,'' Batman said feeling guilty not being able to remember someone who had called him 'his best friend.' ''Listen, Lilith, this came to me when I was in the middle of doing something urgent. Can you-''

'' _Call everyone else and ask them to be on a lookout if he appears to them_?'' Lilith said literally reading his mind. '' _Sure, whoever he is, he must have been my friend too_.''

''Thanks, Lilith,'' Batman said noticing Red Robin and Black Bat closing in on his destination. ''I need to go now, but I will call you back.''

Batman ended the call and activated the autopilot to have the Batmobile park itself as he exited to the rooftops to overlook at the Circle Tower.

'' _Did Oracle brief you two on Penguin's cruise ship_?'' Batman asked Red Robin and Black Bat as he turned on the voice filter.

''I have been tracking their route around the bay ever since she did,'' Red Robin said showing the holographic interface from his gauntlet. ''They set off from Iceberg Lounge and headed to the ocean. Up until they changed course to return.''

'' _Have you calculated their possible route_?'' Batman asked taking binoculars and looked at the ocean.

''Unless they change course, their yacht is headed for Metropolis, not back at the Iceberg Lounge,'' Red Robin said drawing a line in the air with his finger. ''Or, if they have the yacht keep turning 25 degrees left they will end up-''

 _TSHAAAAAFFFH!_

''-freezing the surrounding area around the Circle Tower?'' Red Robin said describing what had just happened at the bay.

''Mr. Freeze,'' Batman said lowering the binoculars, ''he's on the passenger list.''

* * *

 _Circle Tower_

''So, any plans for the weekend?'' Captain Cold asked Harry as the blood drive was on going. ''The Rogues are planning to have bar round, what with us now being legit, and I thought we could have a nice get together with the entire circle staff to make it easier get along together.''

''As in?'' Harry asked.

''Every company has office parties and students tend to have crazy parties, well, the Rogues have crashed into some,'' Captain Cold said continuing. ''What I mean is, if we have to work together full on, it would take-''

 _TSHAAAAAFFFH!_

''What was that?'' Harry asked and as he spoke fumes came out of his mouth. ''Did it suddenly cold in here?''

''Yep,'' Captain Cold said unstrapping the holster of his cold-gun and turned to another mirror. ''McCulloch! What is happening outside!?''

'' _Ice and_ -''

 **CRAAACK-THOOOM!**

One wall broke down and from there came gas, that for some reason felt kind of funny.

''Hah ha ha ha hah aha haha ha ha ha ha!,'' everyone from students to adults begun to laugh maniacally.

''Boat by sea, ice to door, brute force as a key and Joker Venom as house warming gift,'' a voice said the hole in the wall a cold air from it froze the gas and made the laughter die out. ''Multiple answers used as one to get into this so-called impenetrable tower. You may think it was impossible to get here, but not for the genius mind that is the Riddler.''

* * *

 _Planet Oa, home of the Guardians of the Universe and their Green Lantern Corps_

''We have failed,'' Guardian Appa Ali Apsa said as they were overlooking the holographic map universe and many lights on it. ''The War of Light has erupted. In nearly every sector the Lanterns clash. Emotion runs rampant.''

''But look here, my fellow Guardians,'' Guardian Sayd said pointing at the blackness in the map. ''I see a shadow moving across the universe. A shadow from Space Sector 666?''

''Yes, and it is approaching us,'' another unnamed Guardian said. ''I fear Ganthet has been correct. The Blackest Night cannot be prevented, only confronted.''

''We must call a Code Black,'' Appa Ali Apsa said bowing his head down. ''We must call for all our Green Lanterns to return to Oa.''

'' _No, 'fellow'' Guardians_ ,'' Guardian Scar said standing behind the other Guardians. '' _They will never receive our call for help_.''

''Why not?'' one of the Guardians asked turning to look at Guardian Scar.

'' _Because it will never be made_ ,'' Guardian Scar answered by charging at the Guardian who had questioned her sank her teeth on his throat. '' _You abandoned emotions eons ago._ ''

'' _Your hearts are worthless,_ '' She punched her hand in his chest and pulled his heart out, '' _EMPTY_!''

'' **The Darkness cannot feast on your hearts** ,'' Disembodied voice spoke as Scar puked black goo at her fellow Guardians, trapping them. '' **They** **need full ones**!''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Two more Friday chapters and then 4-6 more. That is how long I assume this story will last. Thank you for reading and if you have any questions, you know how the reviewing system works.


	9. Chapter 6: Friday Act 2

**Author's notes:** Not much, such are these in-the-middle acts.

* * *

 **Friday Act 2**

 _Graveyards around the world_

'' **Oliver Queen of Earth, Fred Weasley of Earth, Stephanie Brown of Earth, Cedric Diggory of Earth, Jean-Paul Valley of Earth, Colin Creevey of Earth, William Wintergreen of Earth** ,'' disembodied voice spoke listing out names of the deceased as black rings rained down from the sky and the day started to turn towards dusk. '' **Garth of Earth, Griphook of Earth, Eric Needham of Earth, Bertha Jorkins of Earth, Roland Desmond of Earth, Amelia Bones of Earth, Felipe Garzonas of Earth, Igor Karkaroff of Earth, Boston Brand of Earth** -''

'' _No… Stay dead…_ '' Deadman whispered frightened and uncomfortably laying in ball over his Earthly remains, begging as a black ring penetrated the ground on his gravesite. '' _I don't want to come back…_ ''

' **'** **-Ariana Dumbledore of Earth, Harold Jordan of Earth-3, Alastor Moody of Earth, Terrance Thirteen of Earth, Baghilda Bagshot of Earth, Arthur Light of Earth,** '' disembodied voice continued as more black rings flew down from the sky and penetrated the graves, '' **Peter Pettigrew of Earth, Jonah Hex of Earth, Vincent Grabbe of Earth, Grant Wilson of Earth, Lavender Brown of Earth, Jack Drake of Earth, Henry Shawn Jr of Earth, Alexander Luthor Sr of Earth, Chastity Barabone of Earth, Lena Luthor of Earth-** ''

'' _I don't want to come back…_ ''

'' **RISE**!''

* * *

 _Circle Tower between Gotham and Metropolis_

''Snart?'' Harry asked keeping his head down after the wall had broken down and the cold air spread around his surroundings.

''Argh, here,'' Captain Cold grunted straightening his googles and armed with his cold-gun. ''And that's not from my gun. It's ice, not cold and since this is Gotham City-''

''Riddle me this; What was warm, but now is cold, growing on, but stopped now, together inside, but now alone outside?'' a proud voice said above them and looking up Harry saw a man in green suit and bowler hat with purple question marks on them. ''Well, can you figure it out?''

''Ummm,'' Harry said confused by the sight as well as the question.

''Last pair of buns in the oven,'' Captain Cold said beaming up on his feet and aimed his cold-gun at-

 _TZAAAAAAPH!_

'' _Your resistance is admirable, Captain Cold_ , _but let me assure you it is also futile_ ,'' robotic voice said as Captain Cold's weapon had was frozen by an ice beam. '' _Mr Tetch, there are two more here_!''

THIS was what it meant to live near Gotham. Metropolis was right there on the other side of the bay and even in the middle the crazies were coming for Harry and everyone in the Circle Tower. Luthor had inserted a security team here and, where were they? Standing next to… what were these people's names? What difference did that make?

''I must have been insane to agree taking this job,'' Harry said shaking his head as a large man with a tank in his back with tubes going to his hands restrained him and Captain Cold.

''Oh, You're Mad. Bonkers. Off Your Head… But I'll Tell You A Secret,'' small man in a large stitched up overcoat and a large top hat said approaching Harry and Captain Cold with rabbit-masks in his hands. ''All The Best People Are, Alice. We Are All Mad Here! Now, Will You, Won't You, Will You, Won't You Join The Dance?''

''What!?'' Harry said, not just asking what that was supposed to mean, but asking the reality around him how this was all possible.

Even when having grown up with magic as an existing factor, people who dressed as storybook characters and tried to attack people who could do magic. No wonder they were considered crazies who eventually got to be sent to an asylum rather than prison.

'' _In_ _short, we are the one in charge of you tower now_ ,'' a loud voice with authority said approaching Harry and Captain Cold. '' _Your people are now our people, what you own gelongs to us now and we are the one who tell you what to_.''

''Yes, Mr Scarface,'' a weaker yes-man voice followed as Harry was presented to a balding man in cheap tweed-suit, bowtie and large round glasses, carrying puppet wearing much more stylish gangster suit with a hat and a scar on its face, armed a Tommy gun.

'' _Quiet, Dummy_ ,'' the puppet said with its eyes aimed at Harry and Captain Cold. '' _That's the situation, mr Potter. You can't use your fancy sticks fire and fancy magic mukmuks against us. It's the Chicago Way in here and the ones with the gigger guns are the ones in charge. You work for us, willingly or gy getting new hat from the Mad Hatter_.''

''Um- so,'' Harry, even more confused by the puppet talking to him, tried to respond at the man carrying the puppet, but-

'' _YOU DON'T TALK TO THE VENTRILOQUIST! YOU TALK TO ME_!'' the puppet yelled now pointing the Tommy gun at Harry. '' _You_ _know what, we don't have time for this. Mr Tetch, they're all yours_!''

Once the puppet was taken away, Harry shook his head and tried to make sense of the situation and how to move forward. The Circle Tower had been attacked, Captain Cold had literally been put on ice, the security team was under-

''At Last We Are Ready, My Dear Friends In Blue, Hurry Each Of You To Your Positions,'' The Mad Hatter's voice suddenly started talking inside Harry's head. ''The Evening Is On Us, And If Batman Stays True, Shortly He'll Try To Foil Our Ambitions.''

* * *

 _Gotham Pier_

'' _Jim_?''

Commissioner James Gordon turned around to see Batman having appeared behind him with two of his people. As soon as he had gotten the word about Gotham Villains' cruise, he had ordered a squad car to drive by the pier to patrol the Tower for a few hours and then gotten the word about it's surroundings being suddenly covered with ice.

''I have Bullock over at the Iceberg Lounge questioning Cobblepot,'' Commissioner Gordon said taking out his pipe. ''Thanks to your tip we got search warrant to go through their surveillance footage from DA Spencer.''

'' _Mr Freeze is not the only one that Penguin borrowed his boat to_ ,'' Batman said as his response. '' _Oracle managed pull the entire guest list from that footage. First line of defense against anyone approaching the tower should be all the killer plants they have in there_.''

''Ivy, huh? Figures,'' Commissioner Gordon said lighting his pipe. ''Who else should we be worried about?''

'' _The_ _Joker, Ventriloquist and Scarface, Riddler, Bane, Twoface, Catwoman,_ '' Batman answered listing people as Gordon closed his eyes and shook his head, '' _and the Mad Hatter, who could put the tower's entire security forces at risk_.''

''Christ,'' Gordon said before inhaling from his pipe and then blowing out smoke. ''In short, we have a hostage situation with the worst people we have in Gotham holding children in the stage of life to be influenced in all the negative ways. We can't be sure on getting in there and their getaway might as well-''

'' _We_ _have one way of getting inside_ ,'' Batman said taking the pipe from Gordon and switched it to a communicator with a Bat-logo on it. '' _I_ _will let you know when it's safe to send boats in_.''

''How are you-'' Gordon was about to ask when one of the people Batman had brought with him, a man wearing a black leather overcoat over his armor with a crescent moon and an earless cowl, pressed a remote and

FLASH!

opened a yellow glowing doorway to float in the air. Batman and his people jumped in and the doorway closed.

''What the hell just happened!?''

* * *

As soon as they had felt the walls of the tower breaking down, Jason and Helena had left their posts as security guards and changed in Red Hood and Huntress to get ready for everything. What they faced against was the staff of both muggles and some of the wizard teachers moving around like drones while wearing rabbit-masks.

''Welcome to Wonderland,'' Red Hood said as soon as he saw the rabbit-masks. ''So, have we talked about your dad's and our rogue's galleries' differences?''

''Jervis Tetch,'' Huntress said taking out her crossbows, ''also known as the Mad Hatter, specializes in mind control.''

''Aim for the knees to immobilize them and then rip of the bunny masks,'' Red Hood said arming himself with two glocks and they both started shooting.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

''-tt-''

''Nice to see you too,'' Red Hood said as Robin jumped over him and Huntress' shoulders throwing glue-grenades at rabbit-masks' feet. ''Where did you get those?''

''Potions' class, the screw-ups that failed to make some other things,'' Robin replied tearing off the rabbit-masks of the people. ''Everything is sticky enough to be used as glue.''

''It starts with the Mad Hatter, who else do we have?'' Red Hood asked helping Robin remove the rabbit-masks of the victims. ''Hey, take of your shoes and go lock yourselves to the class rooms until we send an all clear.''

''Surrounding areas are frozen, guess,'' was Robin's response.

''Mr. Freeze, great,'' Red Hood said. ''Where are the people you made contact with in here?''

''I sent them up to the top floor with Shazam,'' Robin answered when-

TZAAAAAAPPH!

'' _Potions laboratory_ ,'' robotic voice of Mr. Freeze said after freezing half the hallway so that everyone was frozen in their place, '' _where_ _is it_!?''

''There is a map right there in the wall.''

* * *

 _Top floor of the Circle Tower_

''AAARGH! BLOODY HELL! Okay, I'm free now, I'm free.''

Dislocating his thumb and his wrist, John Constantine managed to get his hand free from the binds of his chair and then, slowly moved to help Hermione and Ginny free of their binds. They had been locked up for some time and looking at Ron in his… predicament, in lack of better words, he looked like he had been there for months.

''Ron!?'' Hermione and Ginny both said hurrying to his side as they were free. ''John, can you do anything?''

''One thing at a time,'' John said rubbing his damaged hand and-

''AAAAARRGGHH!''

moved his thumb back on it's place. ''There, and now-''

''You can smoke at another time,'' Ginny said in a furious tone as John dug up his lighter and a pack of cigarettes as he approached Ron.

''I can do better magic with Lyrium, love,'' John said trying to light a cigarette with one hand and observed Ron with passive interest. ''Okay, mate, let's take a look at- It's science, not magic.''

''Yes,'' a voice behind them said before

 _ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_!

and they were back in their chairs, not tied this time. Professor Zoom had returned and he was again standing between them and Ron.

''This,'' Professor Zoom said showing his left hand and what it was holding, ''is a dead man's switch and it's armed. I let go of it and the neck bomb in Ronald's neck, goes boom. So, SIT DOWN!''

''Bomb?'' Hermione said at first surprised, but then understood. ''Waller. Waller and her little Suicide Squad. She did to Ron what she did to everyone else in it.''

''Yes, savagery of the 21st century,'' Professor Zoom said glancing at his dead self's remains before moving closer to Ron and raised his vibrating right hand. ''Alright, Ronald. Time to raise the dead.''

Professor Zoom touched the aura surrounding Ron with his vibrating hand and released him of his predicament. Ron looked weak and starved like he had not seen the Sun in months. Realizing he was freed from it, Ron leaned towards the coffin holding Zoom's dead self for balance and looked around his surroundings.

''Mate,'' John said getting his attention while Professor Zoom begun to pour all the blood he had gone to get on the coffin, ''you look like you could take one of these.''

''EXCUSE ME!?'' Hermione said shocked seeing John gesturing for Ron to take his cigarette. ''Absolutely-''

''Why the hell not?'' John said cheerfully sitting up and grinned at Hermione while winking his eye. ''The Professor already has him literally under his thumb. Why shouldn't we give Ronnie a little pick-me-up?''

''John, you're walking on really thin ice here,'' Hermione said also sitting up and trying to get the cigarette of John's hands when-

''SIT DOWN!'' Professor Zoom yelled pushing Hermione and attempting to push John back down on their chairs, but John managed to just and just throw his Lyrium flavored cigarette to Ron, who was aware enough to grab it with his only hand.

''THEM FREE AND THIS WANKER DOWN!'' John yelled pointing at Hermione and Ginny with one hand and Professor Zoom with another as Ron inhaled the Lyrium into his system. ''YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!''

''Expecto,'' Ron started with his eyes burning blue with the Lyrium, ''PATRONUUUM!''

 **Boom!**

* * *

Outside the Circle Tower, in both Gotham and Metropolis, everyone with a good viewpoint could see the white energy coming out of the top of the tower like it was big magical explosion. Then when the fallout begun to spread, they could hear a voice speaking from it:

''Zoom, Professor Zoom. He is not Doctor Thirteen. He is the Reverse Flash.''

The fallout spread fast, within minutes it had spread to the entire east coast and half way to the west of the United Stated. And eventually the magical explosion was reacted to, by a lightning bolt running all the way from Central City to the point of origin at the Circle Tower.

''Thawne.''

''Barry.''

''RON!''

''Sorry, mate.''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I don't know when I'll release the next chapter. Maybe in late March, maybe in early April if any.


	10. Chapter 7: Friday Act 3

**Author's notes:** It took longer than end of March/early April, school life is what it is, especially busy and it leaves little energy for writing. But at least no one complained.

* * *

 **Friday Act 3**

 **Power levels at 25.34%**

So, the world had changed. First with the arrival of Superman, the balance between the wizards and muggles had shifted and today the two groups lived between the power struggle of the superheroes and supervillains. Looking at the tower between the two muggle cities made the Black Hand feel as if his heart would have been broken. Well, it would have been beating, that is.

 _TZAAPH!_

The surroundings of the tower froze and there were tremors at it's foundations. The reject muggles from the darker side of the bay were attacking the tower, which was exactly what the Black Hand would have predicted the muggles to do if they learned about the wizards' existence. Long ago when he had been Lord Voldemort this would have sent him to retaliate, but as the new Herald of the Darkness, this was welcome. The more they would kill, the more they would raise the power levels of the Black.

* * *

 **Power levels at 30.09%**

''Red Robin and Midnighter, Ivy is more likely to be in the lower levels at herbology and magical creatures' habitat,'' Batman said assigning missions as soon as he and his allies jumped in to the Circle Tower's lobby through the portals provided by Midnighter. ''Neutralize her and signal Gordon all clear to start sending GCPD over here. Black Bat, you and I go up to join Robin, Red Hood and Huntress to deal with the others.''

''Do I nerve pinch her or do you have a toy for that?'' Midnighter asked as they split up.

''We'll use this,'' Red Robin said showing syringe pistol to Midnighter. ''You're here for ground control.''

''Ground control,'' Midnighter repeated maniacally grinning. ''You people are spoiling me.''

''Bringing you was Batman's idea,'' Red Robin retorted on their way down the stairs. ''We needed a way to get in here and your portals were the first thing he thought up.''

''That is a man after my own heart,'' Midnighter said smiling. ''How deep does this go?''

''We're here,'' Red Robin said as they got down to a small hall with the entrance to what looked like a big greenhouse. ''All the big and nasty plants they have in here, it's bound to be Ivy's Disneyland.''

''Let's turn it into our Disneyland,'' Midnighter said flexing his hands and cracking his knuckles. ''You think the creatures will give us an excuse for exercising? I'm already warmed up.''

''Just make sure I get close enough to Ivy, so I can-'' Red Robin said pulling the door open to reveal the serene habitat of magical creatures and plant life, but not the welcome they had been waiting for.

From the entrance, they could see down to the teaching grounds with the hut and the teachers assigned to the habitat as well as Poison Ivy who looked like she was having seizures.

'' Those are Professors Hagrid and Longbottom,'' Red Robin said briefing Midnighter as they moved down, ''and that's Weather Wizard. The Rogues got hired as muscle when Captain Cold got pardoned.''

''And Poison Ivy is just on her knees in there,'' Midnighter said disappointed. ''I was expecting a fight.''

''Let's just stun her,'' Red Robin said taking the syringe pistol. ''Even if she's in pain, we're here to neutralize her and we don't know what she might do in that state.''

* * *

 **Power levels at 41.29%**

 _CLANK!_

 _CLANK!_

 _CRACK!_

''What the hell took you so long!?'' Red Hood asked breaking ice from his, Robin's and Huntress feet.

''We got here as fast as we could,'' Batman said arriving with Black Bat. ''Have you interacted with anyone else except Mr. Freeze?''

 _CRACK!_

''A bunch of Mad Hatter's victims,'' Red Hood said as their feet were freed. ''Hatter is keeping the security and the teachers out of their way while they pull a raid on the tower-''

 **SMACK!**

 **KAPOW!**

 **NOKS!**

Black Bat attacked Red Hood, Huntress and Robin so fast Batman didn't get to react before she said: ''Their body language is wrong.''

''Hatter?'' Batman asked reaching to look for mind control headsets from Robin and Huntress as Black Bat looked around their surroundings. ''Or did they use-''

 **CRASH!**

The wall next to them broke as it was weakened by the ice and the large arms of Bane grabbed a hold of Batman's shoulder, pulling him to the hole and threw him to the middle of that floor's hall.

''Almost too easy, you have gotten soft,'' Batman heard Twoface's voice speaking above him after he had landed from Bane's throw.

''He reacted slower than usual,'' Bane said as Batman got back up and signaled Black Bat to handle the others while he handled with this. ''You are different.''

''And you're still on Venom, Bane,'' Batman said noticing the tubes and tank in Bane's back as he brushed dust of his shoulders. ''I thought you kicked the habit.''

Clink!

''Something is wrong,'' the Joker's voice said as Batman realized he had spoken without the mask's voice filter. ''The stature, the back talk, voice, it's all… it's… it's…''

The Joker, Twoface and Bane all had Batman surrounded and Batman could tell that they knew.

''It's… NOT HIM!''

* * *

 **Power levels at 51.48%**

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAA!'' Poison Ivy screamed between deep breaths she did as if she was having panic attacks.

''Get away from her!'' Red Robin told Neville, Hagrid and Weather Wizard as Midnighter stepped in between them. ''I have a sedative for her.''

''You don't need to hurt her, she didn't hurt us,'' Hagrid said allowing Red Robin to go past her. ''She came down here and was enchanted by the plants at first, but then she collapsed.''

''Mardon has been keeping up the Greenhouse atmosphere while Hagrid has been keeping the creatures away from her,'' Neville said from behind Midnighter who was keeping him and Weather Wizard at bay. ''What is happening to her?''

 _Ptooth!_

''Ivy?'' Red Robin asked after administering the sedative. ''Pamela, what is happening to-''

''They are dying,'' Poison Ivy spoke in a hollow voice. ''My babies… they are dying… all around us… everywhere. The Green is corrupted… and they are going to kill us too.''

 _THOOOM!_

''What the hell was that?'' Midnighter asked as the foundations of the tower suddenly begun to shake and then there was an echo.

 _''Zoom! Professor Zoom! He is not Doctor Thirteen, He is the Reverse Flash!''_

''Midnighter,'' Red Robin said sedating Poison Ivy, ''open us a portal outside!''

* * *

 **Power levels at 59.01%**

''You're… NOT! BATMAN!''

Pretending took some serious poker face. Out of all Batman's rogues' gallery, the Joker, Twoface and Bane were the ones who had the most hostile and intimate relationship with the real Batman. The Joker had fought Batman the longest, Twoface had known him long before his face had been scarred and Bane had studied Batman from afar to know he was Bruce Wayne, before breaking his back. It was futile to keep up pretenses with these people.

''Heh,'' Dick smirked while using his left hand to pull off the cowl and his right to apply his old mask, ''I guess the word you're now looking for is-''

''BIRD BOY!?'' The Joker screamed in shocked outrage as Dick laid down his arms and let his opponents see who he was.

''Nightwing!?'' Twoface reacted by pointing his revolvers at him, to which Dick responded with a batarang.

While Twoface was busy unjamming his guns, Dick moved on Bane and used his cape to suffocate him while cutting his air and Venom supply, which considering Bane's size didn't take a lot of effort. By that point, Twoface had taken out his back up and ready to shoot at Dick again.

''Of course, it's so obvious,'' Twoface said pointing his back up at Dick. ''You of all people, who else would he choose?''

''You didn't flip your coin, Harvey,'' Dick said jumping off Bane and ready to face off against Twoface as the Joker stood observant. ''What about you, Joker? Nothing to say? Did a-''

 _WHIP!_

Catwoman jumped down from above with a back pack full of obviously stolen goods and used her whip to disarm Twoface.

''-cat got your tongue,'' Dick said finishing his sentence with another smirk.

''I would hate ruin my already bad terms with your boss by letting you be shot,'' Catwoman said loosening her goggles and used her whip to snap Twoface's hands tied.

''You turncoat bitch!'' Twoface yelled running at Catwoman

 **BONK!**

and was kicked to the face by her.

 **CLANK!**

And then the Joker hit her with his cane.

''Hhhhhrrrrr,'' The Joker sighed, fixed his hair a bit and then turned to look at Dick, ''you know Nightwing, of all the Bird Boys that Batsy has running around, I HATE YOU THE MOST!''

 **BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA!**

The Joker pulled out a custom-made assault rifle and started firing at Dick.

''THE REAL BATSY WOULD'T HAVE JUMPED FOR COVER, BIRD BRAIN!'' The Joker screamed after Dick. ''AND HE WOULDN'T HAVE SENT ONLY YOU CHILDREN TO FACE ME WHILE DRESSED AS HIM!''

''Sorry for ruining a probable joke for you,'' Dick's voice said echoing the room they were in. ''Also, you have any idea what you're shooting!? These are-''

 _THOOM!_

The tower shook of the making things fall to the floor and people lose their balance. Then-

 _''Zoom! Professor Zoom! He is not Doctor Thirteen, He is the Reverse Flash!''_

* * *

 **Power levels at 67.38%**

''Here's Ivy for you,'' Red Robin told Commissioner Gordon as he and Midnighter stepped through a portal. ''You can start sending your people in now.''

''What the hell happened in there?!'' Commissioner Gordon asked as uniformed policemen put poison Ivy into a containment pod. ''What was that wave that came out from the top?''

''It felt like thunder,'' Midnighter said as

 _KARAKA-_ **THOOM**!

''and that looked like the lightning.''

* * *

 **Power levels at 73.94%**

 _Top Floor of the Circle Tower_

Ron wasn't dead yet. The Patronus sent by using John Constantine's lyrium cigarette and the blood Professor Zoom had brought had created shock wave that had made the dead man's switch fly out of Professor Zoom's hands, but it had not yet sent the signal to the bomb in Ron's neck to explode.

''Where is the dead man's switch!?'' Ron yelled in panic. ''WHERE IS IT!?''

''21st century technology,'' Professor Zoom's voice said echoing around the room. ''Always unreliable. Well now, Ronald-''

 _ZOOM!_

 _ZOOM!_

 _ZOOM!_

''Thanks to your stupidity, we can no longer do this the humane way,'' Professor Zoom continued after running around through the room before the yellow and red streak stopped in front of the stone casket. ''Time for you to make a choice.''

Ron looked up where Professor Zoom's voice was coming from and getting up was faced with an ultimatum. Hermione and Ginny were pushed down against the casket holding Professor Zoom's deceased past self by the living Professor Zoom. They tried to fight back of course, but Professor Zoom's speed was used by vibrating grips as strength to keep them down, making their struggle useless against the Reverse Flash.

''Don't-'' Ron was about to say but-

''You WASTED all that blood taken humanely from multiple WILLING DONERS, Ronald!'' Professor Zoom said, clearly agitated and unhinged with desperation in his voice. ''So, whose blood are we using now? Your wife's? Or your sister's?''

''Thawne-'' Ron tried, but-

''OR SHOULD I KILL BOTH RIGHT NOW AND USE THEIR COMBINED 24 OUNCES OF BLOOD FOR MY RESURRECTION!?''

''RELASHIO!'' John's voice yelled behind Ron.

He was burning blue with lyrium up his nostrils and holding both Hermione's and Ginny's wands in his hands. The strain of using two wands inside the faraday cage had forced John into taking all the lyrium he had been carrying in his cigarettes to use magic against Professor Zoom and help his friends.

Using the Relashio spell, John had managed to release Hermione and Ginny from the Reverse Flash's grips and two Protego spells to create shields to protect them from him.

''He can't get to you now, loves. Help Ronnie up,'' John said, with his voice showing he was fighting the strain of having too much magical energy inside him and being dampened from using it, as he turned his attention Professor Zoom across the room. ''Ronnie did send an SOS out, Professor. Everyone knows you're here and it's only a matter of time before the capes show up.''

''Hah hah hah hah, capes? That is what you call them,'' Professor Zoom said laughing as he got back on his feet at regular speed, ''John Constantine? In the 25th century we all about 'the capes' all of them. The Flash has his museum, Superman his statue, Wonder Woman has a wing dedicated to her deed at the United Nations, but you, John Constantine, you are not mentioned anywhere. The historical records have no mention of you.''

''I'm not surprised,'' John spit out countering the taunt as Hermione and Ginny had managed to get Ron up on his feet and were moving towards the door leading out of the room. ''What I leave behind to this Earth doesn't mean shite to me compared to what I can take from it with me.''

''Demon and fallen angels? As a man of science I refuse to believe in them,'' Professor Zoom said now on his feet and started clapping his fingers and vibrating.

 _ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM!_

Doing so created afterimage copies of the Reverse Flash surrounding the walls, which blocked Hermione', Ginny's and Ron's way out.

 _ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM!_

'' _See this, John, Ronald, Hermione and Ginerva, THIS is science_ ,'' Professor Zoom's voice echoed from all the afterimages speaking at the same time. '' _Not magic, not a cheap trick, this is what I can create with my speed. As Mirror Master would say 'Which one of us is real_?'''

 _ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM!_

Professor Zoom allowed all four to marvel at his trick for a few seconds before speaking again.

'' _Actually, John Constantine, I think I now know why you are not relevant for historical records_.''

There was a pause.

''Maybe it's because I kill right now!

 **THOCK!**

''AAAARGH!'' John screamed in pain as he saw Professor Zoom's hand vibrating through his chest.

''JOHN!'' the wizards yelled seeing their friend die.

 **Power levels at 84.62%**

''Another thing I can use my is speed for,'' Professor Zoom said as he let John's lifeless body fell to the floor and took Hermione's and Ginny's wands from it. ''Watch this.''

Professor Zoom took the wands in his hands and started vibrating them.

''At the right speed, I can reach to vibrate their internal molecules and change their compositing, turning them… into this!''

Professor Zoom swung around the red scepter with a lightning bolt on its head, created from Hermione's and Ginny's wands.

''You have no weapons and one of you is dead!'' Professor Zoom said now speaking with a threatening voice. ''Ronald, no more people need to die. Use his blood while it can still be used and RESURRECT ME!''

 _TSHOOM!_ as a red and yellow streak beamed past Hermione, Ginny and Ron followed by

 **KA-POW**! as it reached to punch out Professor Zoom.

''Late as usual, Barry,'' the Reverse Flash taunted at the Flash, unfazed by the sucker punch. ''You are the fastest man alive and always late.''

''Batman and his allies have helped the Rogues to take tower back,'' the Flash said speaking to Hermione, Ginny and Ron. ''Head down the stairs and you'll find Potter and Captain Cold heading this way.''

''NO!'' the Reverse Flash yelled throwing the scepter at the door and got it stuck. ''They are not going anywhere until I'm resurrected!''

''What did you do, Thawne?'' the Flash asked looking at the remains of the other Thawne and John's dead body.

''What did I do? You're the one who _murdered me_!'' Professor Zoom said accusing the Flash.

''You were trying to kill Iris,'' the Flash said ready to fight.

''I was a nuisance to you before you killed me,'' Professor Zoom said like the moment he had waited for so long had arrived. ''But now I'm every worst day of your life.''

''Come on, Snart,'' the Flash said looking at the door waiting to see it freeze and open a hole.

''Try ignoring me all you like, but you can't ignore the day you broke your arm on 3rd grade,'' Professor Zoom continued, catching the Flash off guard. ''The day your home in Fallville burned down because of faulty wiring, the day you forgot lock your front door which lead your family dog run away and get hit by a car.''

''What are talking about?'' the Flash asked alarmed and confused.

''Think Barry, what if every bad thing that happened to you was orchestrated by one person? An enemy you had not even made yet?'' Professor Zoom said triumphantly. ''I pushed you down those stairs, I caused the fire and opened that door.''

''Flash,'' Hermione said cutting between the two speedsters, ''don't give him power over-''

''You… you did it, didn't you!'' The Flash said shaking his head as a tear fell from his eye, before gritting his teeth and

 **THOOM**! **_KRAKA-KRAKA-KRAKA_**!

lighting energy started coming out from him. '' _You son of a bitch_.''

''He did,'' Ron said, silently to Hermione and Ginny, knowing what the Flash was going to ask. ''He made me watch it as he did it.''

'' _Yes_ ,'' Professor Zoom said admitting to the unsaid crime as red lightings was coming of him. '' _I murdered your mother, Barry_.''

A lighting storm erupted in the room as the two speedsters begun to fight.

''We need to get out of here,'' Ginny said grabbing the scepter on the door with her free hand and started trying to pull it out. ''Superheroes and supervillains, big help the lot of them.''

''Let me,'' Hermione said grabbing the scepter and managed to pull it out with her Pandora abilities. ''We need to get to Harry and Batman, tell them what's-''

 _KRIK! KRIK_! **TSOOP**!

''NO!''

''RON! NO!''

Power levels at 95.99%

''Your emotions will be required!'' Black Hand said lowering his power rod. ''Do not bother resisting!''

''YOU KILLED RON!'' Hermione screamed in outrage with tears coming out of her eyes as she took Professor Zoom's scepter and swung it at the Black Hand.

''Keep those emotions,'' Black Hand said sending black goo from his black power ring and used it to restrain Hermione and Ginny.

The Flash and Professor Zoom were still fighting as Hermione and Ginny were restrained, while still fighting to get free, to the wall by the black goo and the Black Hand looked at the three dead bodies in the room before starting to gag. Then he started to spit out the black goo, until three Black Rings were made from it. They all went for the dead as a disembodied voice spoke.

'' **Ronald Weasley of Earth** ,'' as one of the rings went for Ron's body.

'' **John Constantine of Earth** ,'' as another ring went for John's dead body.

'' **Eobard Thawne of Earth** ,'' as the third ring went to the remains of the other Professor Zoom. It caused the living Reverse Flash to slow down his fight against the Flash, who also stopped to see what was happening.

'' **RISE**!'' and the bodies started moving. Ron's right arm grew back to be held by its ring, John got up on his feet and the other Professor Zoom climbed out of its coffin. But they were not them. Their skins were of a blue gray with their hair once red and blond now light grey and their eyes black as the abyss.

 **Power levels at 100%**

''What happened?'' Ginny said looking at what looked like her brother and John, but didn't feel like them as she looked at them.

''Flash!'' Hermione yelled calling for help

'' _Blackest Night falls from the Skies_ ,'' the resurrected Eobard Thawne said raising his ring hand up as did the other resurrected.

'' _Darkness grows as all light dies_ ,'' Ron said with his new right arm pointing up.

'' _We crave your hearts and your demise_ ,'' John said joining the activity.

'' _And by my Black Hand_ ,'' the Black Hand said, leading to the final unison, '' _ **THE DEAD SHALL RISE**_!''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** The rest of this story will be about the Blackest Night and how the Boy Who Lived lead it's survivors through it. Or if no one is interested about this story anymore, this can be how the shared HP/DC Universe ends. Leave reviews if you want the story to go on and everyone to have an happier ending.


	11. Blackest Night: Lord of the Undead

**Author's notes:** We are at the Blackest Night where the dead roam across the universe. What do you want me to say? ''Smoke 'em if you got them, make sure you have spare pants and don't give into your emotions.'' That should do it.

* * *

 **Blackest Night: Lord of the Undead**

 _Space Sector 666, Planet Ryut_

'' _To my Corps and anyone who is listening, this is Sinestro. For those of you who have been fortunate enough to miss it, the dead are coming back to life all across our universe. They seem and act like the people we might have once known but are not. They hunt the living by their emotions, so keep yours at bay. Furthermore, for durance of this crisis, I have agreed to a ceasefire between all the other Lantern Corps. As long as the dead are coming for us, the other Lanterns are your allies_.''

''The Black Lantern is not here,'' exiled Guardian Ganthet said observing at the large hole in the ground.

While the other Guardians of the Universe had been taken out of Oa by force, Ganthet had been spared of their fate thanks to his exile to planet Odym, where he had founded the Blue Lantern Corps with Saint Walker. When deceased members of the Green Lantern Corps started appearing throughout the universe, Atrocitus of the Red Lantern Corps had moved his forces to the Space Sector 666, the sector lost to the Manhunters during the days before the Green Lantern Corps. That had sparked the interest of the exiled Guardian and after regrouping with other Lantern Corps, representatives of each Corps all set out to planet Ryut, where Atrocitus had encountered a rogue Guardian with the avatars of the herald and lord of the Black.

'''The Black Lantern is not here','' Sinestro repeated after the Guardian in a mocking manner. ''A remarkably astute observation, Ganthet.''

'' _This hole is empty_!'' Orange Lantern Larfleeze muttered holding onto his lantern. ' _'There's_ _ **NOTHING**_ _worse than_ _ **EMPTY**_!''

'' **Where is the Black Battery, Guardian Slime**!?'' Red Lantern Atrocitus demanded.

''Say it, don't spray it, Red'' Carol Ferris, the Star Sapphire said dodging the liquid rage coming out of barking Atrocitus' mouth.

''I sense the Guardian who betrayed us is in the Black Lantern's presence,'' Ganthet said floating in the air. ''I can take us there and together we can destroy the darkness behind this.''

''Then let's shut up,'' Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814 said raising up his power battery, ''and light it up!''

Representatives of the all the Lantern Corps raised their power batteries, put their ring hands on them and in separate unison spoke their oaths, recharging their power rings.

Green Lantern: ''In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, no evil Shall escape my sight! Let those who worship Evil's might, Beware my power, GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!''

Sinestro: ''In Blackest Day, In Brightest Night, beware your fears made into light! Let those who try to stop what's right, burn like my power, SINESTRO'S MIGHT!''

Atrocitus: '' **With BLOOD and RAGE of GRIMSON RED, RIPPED FROM THE CORPSE OF SO FREASHLY DEAD, together with our Hellish hate, WE BURN YOU ALL THAT IS YOUR FATE**!''

Saint Walker: '' _In fearful day, in raging night. With strong hearts full our souls ignite! When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars for Hope burns bright_!''

Star Sapphire: ''For hearts long lost and full of fright. For those alone in the Blackest Night. Accept our ring and join our fight. Love conquers all with violet light!''

Indigo-1: '' _Tor lorek san, Bor nakka mur. Natromo faan ker lo Abin Sur. Taan lek lek nok- Formorrow Sur_!''

Larfleeze: '' _MINE_!''

''The Rainbow Rodeo is locked and loaded,'' Green Lantern told Ganthet. ''So where did this big bad Black Lantern go?''

* * *

 _Space Sector 2814, Planet Earth_

 _A little earlier…_

'' **Your death and resurrection were the first, Harry Potter of Earth…** ''

Harry Potter was ripped back to reality from Mad Hatter's mind control by the voice in his head and the pain in his scar. It took a short while until he remembered where he was and what was happening. He was being led by the Mad Hatter along with other rabbit masked victims, carrying whatever the Gotham villains had seen worth stealing. Before realizing that it was better to play along until he could have fought back

 _TSHOOOM!_

a red streak beamed through the corridors of the Circle tower, stripping the rabbit masks from everyone and apprehending those that it had time for before heading to the top.

''Better late than never, Flash,'' Harry heard Captain Cold say somewhere near him as Batman and his allies were seen finishing what the red streak had started. ''Potter, take my spere!''

''Snart!'' Harry called back catching, badly, the other Cold Gun thrown at him.

''Well you can't use your wand in here,'' Captain Cold said arming himself with his own. ''Now we should get ready for-''

 ** _Power levels at 100%_**

The tower started shaking as the disembodied voice spoke.

 ** _Transporting_** **.**

''What the hell is happening!?'' Harry asked as cracks started to for on the walls.

'' _Red_ _Robin_! _Midnighter_!'' Batman was seen yelling to his earpiece.

FLASH!

A yellow portal appeared out of thin air and a masked man in an armor and trench coat jumped out of it.

'' _Midnighter, what the Hell happening on the outside_?!'' Batman asked as soon as he appeared.

''Something fell to the top and it's tearing the tower in half!'' was Midnighter quick response as he begun to gesture everyone to step into his portal. ''Evacuate everyone you can through here! We don't know how long the tower is going to stand.''

''McCulloch! Divert all the mirrors in the tower to lead here!'' Captain Cold yelled at the Mirror Master's image in the mirror.

''Done!'' Mirror Master responded and people started come through the mirror.

''Potter, you too,'' Captain Cold said pointing at the portal. ''The Rogues are obligated to stay as security and you can do more outside where your wand works.''

''Good point,'' Harry said not coming up with a counterargument and went through the portal with the others evacuating.

On the other side, Harry arrived at Gotham Port and was greeted by Gotham PD and Red Robin, armed and ready to fight.

''What the Hell is that!?'' the Police Commissioner said looking at something behind Harry.

'' ** _Harry Potter_** ,'' the disembodied voice said and noticing the police and Red Robin's reactions, they heard it too.

Harry turned around to what they were looking at and saw the current state of the Circle Tower. Just as Midnighter had said, something had fallen from the sky, hit the top and caused the tower start being torn in half. Somehow it was still standing, but the large object that had hit the top was still there. It was a large, lantern shaped dark object, shining very dark light out of it.

'' ** _You owe me your life_** ,'' the disembodied voice spoke again, but this time locating it seemed easier as it was coming from top of the large Black Lantern. '' ** _You_** **_all do_**!''

* * *

 _TSHOOM!_

 _ZOOM!_

''Harry!''

Harry could barely react hearing Ginny's and Hermione's combined callout before he was held and hugged by them. Between their heads he saw the Flash and another Flash wearing a reversed colored version of his suit.

''Just letting you all know,'' the yellow costumed Flash said pointing up the top of the tower, ''that wasn't my doing.''

''Flash to the Justice League!'' ''The red suited Flash spoke with his hand on his ear. ''If you're receiving this, you know what is happening. Black Rings have descended on Earth and they are raising the dead, but not as themselves.''

''Ron is dead,'' Ginny said, which broke Harry from listening to the Flash sending his message.

''What?!'' Harry said looking at Ginny's face, which had no tears, she was probably keeping them at bay, and she was more angry than sad and mourning.

''Also not by me,'' the Reverse Flash said. ''Although I did kill Constantine.''

''Justice League is on the way here, but this isn't just happening here,'' the Flash said addressing Harry and the GCPD. ''This is happening everywhere on the planet. Europe, China, Middle East, everywhere.''

''Zombies?'' Commissioner Gordon said asking for instructions. ''So what are we supposed to do? Shoot them in the head?''

''I tried tearing one of the rings of them, but they have grown roots,'' the Flash said as Batman with his allies and the Rogues came through Midnighter's portal. ''The dead are not wearing the ring, the rings are wearing the dead.''

''You can't do anything against them,'' Batman said directing the people from the tower towards the police. ''Focus on helping these people.''

 **BOOM!**

Boom Tube opened with Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg coming out.

''Cyborg, hack to the electric grid and turn every floodlight on!'' the Flash told Cyborg as the Boom Tube closed. ''It won't stop them, but it will slow them down.''

'' _Only you three_?'' Batman asked Superman and Wonder Woman.

''Aquaman is busy protecting Atlantis and the Green Lanterns are still off planet,'' Superman said acknowledging Batman with a glance and saw that he was helping Red Hood stand with Huntress while Black Bat was helping Robin with two students. ''What happened them?''

''Get this off me!'' Red Hood yelled losing Batman from carrying him by his right arm and used it to take his helmet off, revealing his face full of crowbar marks and like he had just been in an explosion. ''Bruce… I forgive you…''

''Mother…'' Robin muttered also as blood came out of his mouth and his chest begun to get redder than usual ''call off… your monster…''

''That thing is reverting them back to when they died,'' Huntress said pointing at the Black Lantern on top of the Circle Tower.

'' ** _Many of you died_** ,'' the voice from the Black Lantern spoke again. '' ** _But_** **_you came back. You are still connected to me. I put myself between you and everlasting Death. I allowed your resurrections_**.''

''Doomsday?'' Superman said as he begun to feel pain in his chest.

''Voldemort,'' Harry said.

''The Joker,'' Red Hood said.

''Heretic,'' Robin said.

''The Guardians of Oa,'' Cyborg said pointing up at the Black Lantern and showed a hologram of what his cybernetic eye was zooming into. ''They are being held captive around that thing.''

'' _THEY ARE OURS TO DRAIN_!'' the rogue Guardian said appearing before them with the Black Lantern Ron and John Constantine. '' _These Guardians fight to preserve order a universe that will never find balance. The pendulum always swings between order and chaos, between love and hate, between life and death_!''

'' _Ron_!?'' Harry and Superman said seeing what Ron had become.

''NO! DON'T-'' Hermione and Ginny tried to warn them, but-

'' ** _EMOTIONAL TETHER REGISTERED._** ''

'' ** _Blaah! Blaah!_** '' both Ron and Constantine started gagging before puking out black goo that turned into Black Rings.

'' ** _Kal-El of Krypton''_** the voice said as one of the ring flew to Superman and started to change him. Superman didn't have time to fight or dodge the Black Ring as it was already on his finger and blackness begun to glow from him.

'' ** _Jason Todd of Earth_** '' as a ring flew to Red Hood and started to do the same to him.

'' ** _Ibn al Xu'ffasch of Earth_** '' and another ring flew to Robin.

'' ** _Diana_** **_Prince of Earth_** '' a ring flew at Wonder Woman.

'' ** _Victor Stone of Earth_** '' a flew ring for Cyborg.

''Stop reacting emotionally or they come for you too!'' the Flash yelled as the rogue Guardian was joined by the Black Hand and a large figure wearing black robes like all the resurrected.

This one was carrying a large scythe, with a Black Lantern where the handle met the blade and the Guardians of the Oa trapped in the black tethers coming out of it. Also it's chest was bare, revealing it was open with it's black heart exposed. The sight made Harry feel pain in his scar and then see himself with the heroes from the figure's point of view.

''Voldemort?'' Harry said regaining his senses and and looked at the figure. ''That thing is Voldemort.''

'' _ **Harry Potter of Earth**_ '' as a ring flew towards Harry.

''PROTEGO!'' Harry reacted as fast as he could to keep the Black Ring form taking him too.

'' ** _DIE_**!'' The figure said as a demand, finalizing everyone with a Black Ring to turn into Black Lanterns like Ron and Constantine.

As everyone struggled not to give into their emotions, Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Red Hood and Robin took their places before their new master.

'' ** _The Light awaits us! So says Necron_**!''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** For those of you wondering why Damian is not called Damian when he is given a Black Ring, that was his original birth name when the character was originally created. It's Arabic and should translate into English as 'Son of the Bat', fitting name for Ra's Al Ghul and Talia to give him before the modern world had it changed into Damian Wayne/Al Ghul.

 _ **Replies to reviews:**_

- **Sailor Dragonball 87:** Again, not it isn't.

- **batmanvspredator:** Good to hear, this chapter happened a little fast so I hope you can still say that.

- **Aztec 13:** We are going forward, don't stay behind.


	12. Blackest Night: New Guardians

**Author's notes:** Well, this was a long one to write. When I planned to have this storyline in my DC/HP universe, I wanted and still want to keep is as Harry Potter as I originally planned it. In this chapter, however, the DC side takes a lion share of the story with HP characters as more of a spectators.

When I start writing the next chapter, I do my best writing it from Harry's point-of-view to stabilize this chapter, which is more dedicated to the Lantern Mythos and showcasing how much bigger and more important the Green Lanterns and other Lantern Corps are than just as members of the Justice League.

* * *

 **Blackest Night: New Guardians**

 _Gotham City_

''Listen to those screams of horror. I want to feel them too.''

The late horror movie director George Romero had created a tagline with his second movie Dawn of the Dead 'When there is no more room in Hell, the Dead shall walk the Earth.' That was no longer a slogan for a movie, now it was reality. The signs were all there; the nature had started to wither out with dying plants, graves had been found empty and the Herald of the Black had been seen walking near the areas where these things had first been seen to happen.

Unlike zombies, these resurrected dead did not hunger for human flesh or brains. The more people saw them coming, they reacted with the oldest human emotion. Fear.

''I want to feel terror, but I'm immune to it, you see. I used my gas, oh, too many time.''

As the people fled in terror, their fear dragged the dead to them, like magnets. So they were slaughtered by the dead and made to join the dead masses. Everyone feared even more as it happened, except for one person.

''I scare people, but can scare me,'' the Scarecrow told deadpan at the deceased Azrael, didn't seem to be able to see him. ''Nothing scares me anymore.''

* * *

 _Metropolis_

''What fell to the Circle Tower?!'' Lex Luthor yelled to his phone as he looked outside from his office at the LexCorp Plaza.

'' _Whatever it is, it's alien in origin and seems to be related to the Green Lantern_ ,'' LexCorp analysts on the line spoke. '' _Our satellite images and close by surveillance feed show it having a negative effect on Batman's Robins and Justice League members present_.''

''Have that sent to my office computer!'' Luthor said as he walked back to his desk and opened his computer.

True, Robin and the outlaw known as Red Hood had lost their colors and started to turn black and grey. Then a black ring flew to Superman, and causing the same effect to happen to him and the rest of the Justice League. Large figure carrying a large scythe made them turn into the deceased, making Luthor turn away from the screen and see the skyline filled with more dead people wearing black and grey.

At that instant, Luthor realized that over the course of his life he had himself killed a lot of people who had been on his way to power and made his way towards the elevator.

''The dead are coming back to life,'' Luthor said pressing the underground floor button. ''In a world like this, it's every man for themselves!''

* * *

 _Gotham Pier_

'' _ **DIE**_!'' The Lord of the Undead commanded and everyone wearing a Black Ring turned into one of the Black Lanterns.

Harry Potter saw it happen and the Black Ring coming at him begun to break through his Protego shield. The Flash had warned everyone not to react emotionally as that had turned Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg into prey for the Black Rings and realizing where the visions coming with the pain in his scar were from, a Black Ring had started to force itself towards him.

Hermione and Ginny didn't have their wands on them so they couldn't do anything to help as the sky begun to be filled with more dead people wearing Black Rings.

'' ** _Light awaits us_!** '' The Lord of the Undead spoke to his subjects. '' _ **So says Necron**_!''

''Here's some light for you,'' a voice said from the above and then, a bright multicolored light shined down to the Rogue Guardian. ''You could use some color, Scar.''

''You have no idea how long I have waited for this,'' a distantly familiar voice said from the direction of the yellow light source.

'' _LANTERNS_!'' the Rogue Guardian yelled burning. '' _YOU_ _WILL FEED OUR LORD NECRON_!''

'' _Your wrangler does not deserve the title "Lord_ ",'' the blue light source spoke shooting it's light at the Rogue Guardian again. '' _And you do not deserve to be called a Guardian_.''

'' **None** **of them do**!'' the red light source barked spitting what looked like fire.

'' _A Guardian!? I want_ _ **this**_ _one_!'' the orange light source spoke dimming to gain form of a humanoid being with the head of some animal with numerous teeth growing outside of its mouth. ' _'She_ i _s_ _ **different**_ _from the others. And what's different is worth more_!''

'' _SSSSSS_!'' The Rogue Guardian hissed as she extended her tongue to tie itself around the Orange Lantern's throat.

''Hey, Larfleeze,'' green light source said, also dimming to form into a more visible Green Lantern, and fired green light at the rogue Guardian, ''I'd send that one back to the kitchen. She's overcooked.''

'' _SSNNGGNNOO_ -!'' the Rogue Guardian hissed as she was hit again by 7 different light sources and realized she was done, screaming ''AAAAaAAAIIIIEEEE!'' as she exploded.

''Sorry we're late, Flash,'' Green Lantern said before noticing what had happened to the rest of the Justice League. ''What did Necron do to them?''

'' _Can the Black Rings control the living as well as the dead_?'' The Blue Lantern asked as the Black Ring possessed Justice League started to move against them.

''Not the living!'' Harry yelled as his Protego Shield was coming close to breaking. ''The Resurrected!''

Harry didn't need explanations to know what the Black Rings had done to Superman, Robins and the others or what the Black Ring trying to get to him was trying to do. Back in 1998 when Harry had fought Voldemort, his universe's Voldemort, for the last time, Voldemort had used the Killing Curse on him, intending to kill Harry, but had been spared because all Voldemort had done was destroyed the part of his soul living inside Harry. He had been in death like state before deciding to return, which seemed to have been enough for this 'Necron' to connect himself to Harry.

Then, year and a half after Superman had been introduced to the world, he had fallen at the hands of a monster known as Doomsday, but then he had miraculously returned to life when the Justice League had first been formed. Harry didn't know what had happened to Wonder Woman, only that she was older than Hogwarts castle, so something must have happened during her long life. Red Hood had been vocal about being killed by the Joker and coming back to life, somehow, and Harry had himself witnessed how Batman had arrived from Apokolips with Robin's body as it had been brought back to life. And however Cyborg had become what he was, he must have also been clinically dead at some point of it.

And at every turn these people had been brought back to life, Necron had tied them to Himself to be used now.

'' _Necron gave us a stay of execution, Grayson_ ,'' Red Hood said raising his arms as the Black Ring formed handguns to his hands, '' _but our time is up_.''

''Jason…'' Batman said trying to keep his emotions at bay, ''Damian…''

'' _No more fighting over scraps of existence like we do_ ,'' Robin said positioning his hands as a katana formed into them. '' _No more good guys and bad guys_.''

'' _Not anymore_!'' Superman said raising in the air and looking ready to fire whatever the Black Ring would have allowed his eyes to fire.

'' _NOK KLEK_!''

Alien woman wearing a tribe clothes, indigo colored tattoo on his forehead and carrying a staff jumped in between the living and the dead.

'' _MUK_!'' She yelled swinging her staff against the Black Lanterns, pushing them away and then she stepped in between Harry and his Protego shield keeping the Black Ring at bay. '' _Nok_.''

''What?'' Harry asked as his Protego shield vanished and a green light begun to shine from her staff.

Before Harry could react to it, the alien woman fired green light at the Black Ring, making it turn into black dust.

'' _Ker_ _Gur_!'' The woman spoke kneeling and placing the end of her staff on the ground, beginning to create a large dome from indigo colored light around herself and everyone still not affected by the Black Rings. '' _Nok_!''

* * *

 _Rock of Eternity_

When the indigo light dimmed to dissolve the dome, Harry and the others were not in Gotham anymore, but inside a large cave. Not the Batcave, as there weren't any mechanical dinosaurs, giant pennies or bat styled vehicles. Next to a wall, however, there were seven statues of strange creatures, which all had different facial expressions.

''Pride, Envy, Greed, Anger, Sloth, Gluttony and Lust,'' Hermione said instantly as she saw the statues. ''Those are the Seven Deadly Sins. Why did we come here?''

''SHAZAM!'' a voice screamed out, followed by

 **THOOM!** a lightning strike, revealing Shazam next to an elevated throne at the end of large hall they were in.

''This is the Rock of Eternity,'' he explained stepping down from the throne and towards them, ''and, um, it's kind of like my Batcave.''

''Why do you have statues of Seven Deadly Sins in here?'' Hermione asked looking at Shazam.

''Should they be allowed to be running around free in the outside world?'' Shazam responded to Hermione's question before turning to the Lanterns. ''You brought us here for a reason… Purple Lantern?''

'' _Though we had discarded our names as we discard everything associated with individualism, you may call me Indigo-1_ ,'' the alien woman in tribe clothing said. '' _I am the leader of the Indigo Tribe_.''

Harry looked at Indigo-1, then at the other Lanterns and all the other people brought, noticing Hagrid's head over looking everyone shorter than him, before he felt like he had to ask: ''Can you start from the beginning and tell us where those Black Rings came from?''

''That is not ideal,'' Green Lantern said stepping up. ''The more time we waste here, the more people will be turned into Black Lanterns in Necron's service.''

''The only reason we move all of you here, is because this place exists inside a pocket dimension,'' Sinestro said standing next to Green Lantern with his hands crossed. ''The Black Lanterns shouldn't be able to get to you in here.''

''But those things,'' Commissioner Gordon said stepping forward with his police officers, ''what the hell are they if not zombies?''

'' _In the beginning the universe belonged to the_ _ **Darkness**_ ,'' Indigo-1 spoke holding onto her staff with both hands and it shined indigo colored light, '' _and_ _then there was light. For seven hundred years, the universe was nothing but blinding_ _ **White Light**_ _. Then the Darkness fought back and the White Light was splintered, with every sentient being born from the light now contributing to the_ _ **Emotional Spectrum**_.''

The Indigo Light coming from Indigo-1's staff grew stronger as it begun to create different structures and shapes as she continued:

'' _Our state of being adds to its respective light, which can be collected and condensed into power_ ,'' Indigo-1 spoke as she directed the shapes she was creating to the different Lanterns she was with. '' _Today,_ _the_ _ **Red Rage**_ _all life feels, is harnessed by an ancient enemy of the Guardians of the Universe;_ _ **Atrocitus**_ _and his pack of Red Lanterns. The_ _ **Orange Light**_ _of_ _ **Avarice**_ _is claimed, like the lives of the Orange Lanterns, by the obsessive and gluttonous_ _ **Larfleeze**_ _. The blinding_ _ **Yellow Terror**_ _is wielded by the former Green Lantern_ _ **Sinestro**_ _and his self-named Corps. The balance of the Emotional Spectrum and the essential light to destroying the Black Lanterns shines in the hands of the_ _ **Green Lantern Corps**_ _. The glow of_ _ **Blue Hope**_ _is on the verge of extinction, kept alive only by the undying faith of_ _ **Saint Walker**_ _and a handful of others. And the_ _ **Violet**_ _throes of Love empowers the_ _ **Star Sapphires**_ _, who attempt to convert all to their way of being._ ''

''Had to go and ask,'' Commissioner Gordon said digging a lighter and a pack of cigarettes.

''You and me both,'' Harry responded to the Commissioner.

His scar didn't hurt anymore right now, maybe because they were in a safe haven, but the fact that Harry had momentarily seen himself from 'Necron's' point-of-view still had him confused about it and the scar's previous connection to Voldemort.

'' _My tribe maintains the Indigo Light of Compassion, which sadly remains elusive to most beings,''_ Indogo-1 continued after Harry and the Commissioner had spoken. '' _Today, the darkness fights back again. It begun its assault on the Corps before directing its attention on your planet._ ''

''Why are they invading Earth?'' Hermione asked.

'' _The Black Lanterns are not the invaders in this war._ _We_ _are the invaders. We are the trespassers_ ,'' Indigo-1 answered turning to look at Hermione. '' _But we bring goodness. We bring life. It is a shame so many do not live it well_.''

''Thank you, Indigo-1. I will take it from here,'' Ganthet, the exiled Guardian, said levitating above everyone so they could see him. ''What we need now is all our Corps united and use every beam we have to destroy the Black Lantern Battery once we leave this pocket universe. Once it's connection to the Black Rings is severed, the dead will be left in their peace.''

''Even the ones they have turned?'' Hermione asked worried. ''The Black Hand killed Ron and turned him into a Black Lantern with John and then there was the other Reverse Flash-''

''Thawne!'' The Flash yelled pointing his finger at the Reverse Flash. ''There is a Black Lantern version of you running around. The one I accidentally killed and was put on trial for. You have lived through this!''

''Even if I have there is not much for me to tell you,'' Reverse Flash said as the Lanterns advanced on him. ''Coming back from the dead is not an experience you can or want to remember back to. Just like being born, no one remembers their time as a baby- WHOAH! WHAT!?''

Ganthet stretched his arm at the Reverse Flash and using some kind of energy, different than the Lantern Ring's energy, lifted him up in the air, before pulling him closer.

''Eobard Thawne of Earth,'' Ganthet said putting his hands on the Reverse Flash's head, ''the answers of what lies behind the Blackest Night is inside your mind. That leaves every one of our fates in your hands.''

''That still doesn't absolve you for everything you have done,'' the Flash said, with Ginny nodding in agreement.

Ganthet probed Reverse Flash's mind for a minute before letting him go and then begun to emit his energy to the Lanterns. As their rings reacted, they suddenly created copies of themselves.

''We need to double our efforts to halt Necron until the rest of the Corps arrive to Earth,'' Ganthet said calling the duplicated rings to him. ''Although you each wield different light, your rings are based on Oan technology and thus, unknown to you, they contain the same safe guard: According to the Book of Oa and confirmed by Professor Thawne's memory, in the shadows of the Blackest Night, the rings are capable of deputizing an individual for 24 hours.''

'' **YOU CAN'T CONTROL OUR RINGS**!'' Atrocitus yelled in outrage.

''Nor do I wish to, Atrocitus,'' Ganthet replied acknowledging the Red Lantern's outrage, ''but I have already triggered the process.''

The rings sparked in their respective colors before disappearing, all but three which stood at the Rock of Eternity, having obviously chosen their wielder among the people present.

'' _Oh, NO! No, you don't!''_ Larfleeze yelled in outrage trying to get back the duplicated Orange Ring as it disappeared. '' _GET BACK HERE! I DON'T SHARE WITH ANYONE!''_

* * *

'' **SCANNING FOR RAGE…** '' the voice of Atrocitus was spoken form the red ring as it flew around the survivors, until '' **Ginerva Weasley of Earth!** ''

'' _Ginny_!?'' Harry and Hermione said in a shocked unison as the red ring flew towards Ginny.

''Me?!'' Ginny said surprised as Hagrid made his way through the people to where they were.

'' **You have great rage in your heart!** '' the ring spoke as it flew to Ginny right middle finger, turning her clothes red and black with her hair growing longer and liquid rage begun drip from her mouth, turning her into a completely different person. '' **You belong to the Red Lantern Corps!''**

'' **Let's go,** '' Atrocitus himself told to what Ginny had turned into and she flew up with him.

'' _Scanning for Hope.._ '' a more serene voice spoke from the blue ring as it flew towards the Flash. '' _Barry Allen of Earth, you have the ability to inspire Hope._ ''

The Flash allowed the blue ring to fly into his right middle finger, and his costume turned from red and yellow to blue and white.

'' _Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps,_ '' Saint Walker told the Flash, inviting him to his ranks. '' _All will be well_.''

'' _Scanning for Compassion..._ '' the indigo ring flew looking for a wielder, before '' _Rubeus Hagrid of Earth._ ''

''What? Me?'' Hagrid said, having just reached Harry and Hermione as the ring came to him.

'' _You have the ability to feel great compassion_ ,'' the Indigo Ring spoke ass it made itself bigger to fit into Hagrid's big fingers. '' _Welcome_ _to the Indigo Tribe_.''

''Nok,'' was all Hagrid said as a staff formed into his hands and Indigo-1 collected him to join her.

''That's every ring in here,'' Sinestro said twirling his moustache. ''Everyone go collect your deputies and regroup at Necron's location.''

With that, the Lanterns left with their deputies, leaving everyone else to the Rock of eternity.

* * *

'' _Scanning for Love… Diana Prince of Earth!_ ''

''What is it, Carol?'' Green Lantern asked the Star Sapphire as he noticed something happening to her..

''I can feel the Ring searching and it's having trouble,'' Star Sapphire said with her hand on her temple as her tiara and ring shined Violet Light. ''The Ring can't take her. She needs to accept it at her own free will.''

''Who?'' Green Lantern asked.

''The light is bursting inside her, Hal. She is beyond anyone else,'' Star Sapphire explained as they came across the chosen one in a struggle. ''There is no one on this planet who loves it more than Wonder Woman.''

Black and Violet rings fought until Wonder Woman said ''Steve, whatever it is, I can do it.''

 **''** **Connection severed''** and the Black Ring broke into pieces, replaced by the Violet Ring. '' _You_ _have great love in your heart. Welcome to Star Sapphires_.''

* * *

 _Gotham Stables_

 _''Scanning for Fear…''_

''AAAAHHHH!''

''What is it?'' Scarecrow asked his screaming victim. ''What do you see?''

''Oh, G-god! OH GOD! GET IT OFF ME!'' The victim screamed as surrounded by Fear Gas.

''What has my delicious Fear Gas shown you?'' Scarecrow asked turning back to his work desk. ''AND WHY WON'T IS SHOW ME!? I WANT TO FEEL IT TOO!''

Furious, Scarecrow tore out his mask and grabbed a pitchfork.

''But not even the undead can frighten me. I need Him. I need to be hunted by the Batman!'' Scarecrow ranted breaking his test tubes and chemicals, causing them to spread the Fear Gar towards the rest of his victims. I'll leave you a trail across the streets of Gotham. When crows circle and feed, He'll come looking for me!''

''HELP ME!'' The victims screamed at the sight of Scarecrow as crows around him in the Fear Gas.

 _''Jonathan Crane of Earth,''_ a voice spoke as a yellow ring flew around circling him and his eyes glowed yellow. _''You have the ability to instill great Fear. Welcome to the Sinestro Corps.''_

* * *

 _Underground Bunker beneath LexCorp Plaza_

 _''Scanning for Avarice…''_

BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM!

Reinforced steel doors were banged with a force that made them bend and give in.

''They got here faster than I expected,'' Lex Luthor said wearing his battlearmor and activating his last security features. '' _Faster_ _than a speeding bullet_. HA!''

'' _LUTHOR_!'' Hordes of the undead called out as the steel doors gave in.

''I took your lives apart before,'' Lex said pointing all of his armor's weapons at the undead horde ready to fire. ''I can do it agai-''

BOOOMM!

Wall behind Lex broke down and another undead horde roamed in, forcing Lex to fire everything his battlearmor had.

''Son,'' the deceased elder Alexander Luthor spoke as the horde caught up to Lex and begun to tear down his battlearmor. ''Your past has finally caught up with you.''

''Join us, Lex,'' deceased Lena Luthor spoke tearing the armor a part.

 _''Lex Luthor of Earth.''_

''WHAT!?'' Lex asked surprised as an orange ring flew at him in the darkness created by hordes of the undead.

 _''You want it all!''_ the greedy voice spoke as the orange ring flew to Lex's finger and his eyes begun to glow orange as well.

 _''_ Mine!''

* * *

The Lanterns had just left the Rock of Eternity with their deputies, leaving Harry and Hermione with the Circle staff and students, Batman with his allies, Commissioner Gordon with his police officers and the Gotham City criminals as well as the Rogues behind to be watched over by Shazam. All kind of thoughts roamed in their heads about the people on the outside; the Black Lanterns and their would-be victims, Harry thought about his scar and it's possible connection to Necron as well as the change that Red Ring had done to Ginny and about Ron running around as a Black Lantern. Hermione held onto her son and daughter, something she had not had a chance to do for a long while and-

'' _I am not saying that you should go back outside and die fighting against the Black Lanterns_ ,'' a voice suddenly echoed in the cave. '' _I_ _am telling you that you can and should go back out there and get as many living survivors in here so they won't be turned into Black Lanterns_.''

''Who the Hell said that?'' Commissioner Gordon said lifting his service weapon, followed by his officers.

'' _You, James Gordon, have your paraplegic daughter Barbara in Gotham as easy prey_ ,'' the echoing voice said again. '' _Lucas Trent, your husband Andrew is also out there. Victor Fries, your wife Nora_ -''

 _TZAAAHP_!

Mr Freeze fired his freeze-gun in the air and Midnighter cracked his knuckles.

''I take that as having your attention,'' the voice said no longer echoing and now coming from a direction. ''Ladies and gentlemen, as well as little boys and girls, we are talking about the humanity's extinction at the hands of the growing mass of the deceased, with only small chances of survival with the combined Lantern Corps. Whatever faith you have in them, you and us must do our part in saving _this_ world.''

''You!?'' Hermione said recognizing the voice as the speaker revealed himself and his companions.

''Because of what has happened to the Justice League,'' Owlman said standing with Jessica Cruz as Power Ring, Johnny Quick with cybernetic legs and Atomica on his shoulder, ''getting your world back into order is now the responsibility of the Crime Syndicate.''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Alright, that's long enough. I know I skipped over Scarecrow, Luthor and Simon Baz getting their rings, so I'll open the next chapter with them before going to Harry POW.

As for reasoning the other Lantern deputies; Ginny has had some buried anger ever since the wizards were outed, which has escalated with what has happened to Ron during this story while Hagrid's compassion for all kinds magical creatures is what gave him the Indigo Ring. Everyone else were given their respective rings in the original story, except Simon Baz who is one of the most recent Green Lantern in the DC Rebirth along with Jessica Cruz.

EDIT: I added Luthor becoming an Orange Lantern and Scarecrow becoming Yellow Lantern here now. I'll just open the next chapter with Simon Baz getting his ring.

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Aztec 13:** What did you think? :)

 **Sailor Dragonball 87:** Have you managed to get this far?


	13. Blackest Night: White Light of Life

**Author's notes:** This a long one, as it's mostly dialogue and exposition. Veteran comic readers might notice how I have taken a lot of dialogue from the original Blackest Night storyline from 2009. Well, whatever gets the story going. Anyway, I think there are enough important story elements shown and mentioned in this chapter that will work with the payoffs I'm planning for the next chapter, which if I can get it written without unnecessary bullshit, should be second to last chapter, with or without the epilogues chapter.

* * *

 **Blackest Night: White Light of Life**

 _Guantanamo Bay_

Simon Baz was man you could describe with many things. He was an immigrant Lebanon, which categorized him as a Middle Eastern, even when he had born in Dearborn, Michigan. He was also a Muslim, which marked him as a member of a certain group of people that had a divided reputation. Despite this, Simon was not a terrorist. He was car thief, a fact he didn't deny. After the financial crisis and getting fired from his job, Simon was forced participate in Fast & Furious styled car races multiple times in desperation to make money and having studied engineering in college, he knew his cars well. So, in preparation of building the perfect race car, Simon had, along with his best friend and brother-in-law Nazir, stolen a lot of cars and taken them apart to use their parts.

However, on one of the heists to steal cars, Simon had unfortunately stolen the wrong car, a van filled with explosives and in a police-bust been racially profiled after the explosives went off. Nazir was placed in a coma, making Simon's relationship with his sister Sira, to whom Nazir was married to, distant and as Simon was branded as a terrorist, he was sent to Guantanamo Bay. Even when the FBI agent assigned to his case had been reasonable, Simon's claims of innocence had been ignored and his days at the prison for terrorists were almost spent under torture. Until-

'' _Simon_ _Baz of Earth. You have the ability to overcome great Fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern_ _Corps_.''

A green ring came to Simon in his cell and it changed his inmate uniform to a Green Lantern costume, then taking him away from his cell and away from Cuba. All the way to the East Coast of United States to another Green Lantern.

''Welcome to war, poozer,'' the Green Lantern said greeting Simon. ''Has your briefed you on the situation?''

* * *

 _Rock of Eternity_

Crime Syndicate! Ever since their invasion had been thwarted, only Owlman had managed to avoid capture and stay large while all the others had still been held in custody. Only known activities they had been pulling after their defeat had been Power Ring's rampage after gaining a new host and apparently being taken in by Owlman from A.R.G.U.S custody. And looking at them now, it looked like Owlman had also managed to free Johnny Quick and Atomica from Iron Heights, while also providing their speedster new legs to run with.

Seeing them again after such a long time made everyone uneasy, mostly because they were there reason why Witches and Wizards had been outed to the Muggle populace and as they were by their presence an evil version of the Justice League from a parallel universe.

''Before you give into your primitive human emotions, remember what is at stake here,'' Owlman said speaking in a commanding tone. ''There are no more good guys and bad guys, there are only the living and the walking dead. Those of us who are still alive are on the same side, meaning that fighting against any of us here would be a waste of time.''

''How did you get here?!'' Shazam asked rising to the air with lightning coursing around his body, demanding an answer.

''Before arriving to your world and being forced to leave ours, I used to share my bed with a powerful spellbinder,'' Owlman spoke as his fast answer. ''Through her I gained a wide knowledge of how the powers of the arcane work and how to work with them. Then there was our world's Voldemort who gained his powers of MAZAHS from our equivalent of this place.''

''And what is it that you want?'' Commissioner Gordon asked with him and his men pointing their weapons at the members of the Crime Syndicate.

Captain Cold, the Rogues and the Circle security team were doing the same as well as Harry pointing his wand a them while Batman and his allies we're standing ready to fight.

''Right now, _for you to use your common sense_!'' Owlman said with impatience in his voice. ''The more time you waste arguing with us, the more Black Lanterns ranks keep growing. As the Rock of Eternity exists outside the normal reality, the Black Lantern Power Battery can't stay connected to the Black Rings in here, so you can bring survivors in here to stay safe from them and make the Lanterns' work as little bit easier as it can get.''

''Why?!'' Harry asked responding to Owlman's bossy attitude. ''You and your people are what outed us in the first place! Why would you want-''

''Common sense, mr Potter!'' Owlman responded speaking over Harry's question. ''I can see why you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw. No one benefits from what is happening on the outside world. The only way anyone can survive is if we fight back against the Black Lanterns and to do it right you need to listen to someone who can see the bigger picture. Mr Tetch!''

Owlman's call out made everyone turn to look at the Gotham criminals and among them, the Mad Hatter sitting on the floor drinking tea.

''Mad Hatter's mind control technology can turn anyone emotionally inert zombies which will be invisible to the Black Lanterns as they hunt their victims by their emotions,'' Owlman said pointing out the fact. ''Mr Freeze and Captain Cold can also use his freeze cannon to freeze people in suspended animation to be thawed here later and Cold gun to keep the Black Lanterns at bay. Finally, there is the Imperiatus Curse which can be used to strip every one of their emotions.''

''It's Tea Time, Leave Me Out Of It,'' Mad Hatter said drinking his tea. ''Some Other Time, Wonderland Can Wait.''

''But Alice cannot,'' Owlman said, causing the Mad Hatter to spit out his tea.

''ALICE! They Have My Alice!'' Mad Hatter screamed getting up on his feet. ''They won't turn her, I'M COMING FOR YOU, ALICE!''

''Christ's sake,'' Commissioner Gordon said shaking his head before looking at Batman. ''You got anything better?''

Batman shook his head.

''He is right about the people in danger of being turned,'' Batman admitted.

''I know I am,'' Owlman said as he turned back to Shazam. ''You can get people in and out of here, Mad Hatter and Mr Freeze can keep people's emotions at check. The plan is simple.''

''And what are you going to do?'' Hermione asked finally speaking up against the Crime Syndicate. ''You told us what to do, but not what your part in the plan is!''

''Power Ring,'' Owlman said pointing his finger at Harry and Hermione, ''both of them.''

Power Ring extended her ring arm at Harry and Hermione, creating a sphere around them and used it to pull them to the Crime Syndicate. Owlman glanced at them as they passed him, but otherwise kept his eye contact with Shazam and everyone else before him.

''Have I wasted my words or what are you still doing standing there!?'' Owlman asked with a temperament of a drill sergeant. ''Shazam, you're in charge of coordinating the rescue effort! NOW STOP WASTING TIME AND GO DO YOUR JOBS, HEROES!''

* * *

'' ** _You_** _ **are the oldest living beings in our universe, thereby making your connection to the White Light stronger than any others**_ _,'' Necron said as the Guardians were released from being tied to Necron's scythe. ''_ _ **Yet you bury it as deeply as you bury your emotions. Like those on this world bury bodies.**_ _''_

 _As they fell to the ground they were grabbed by the Black Lantern Justice League, Red Hood, Robin, Ron and John Constantine, who dragged them in front of Necron._

 _''_ _ **Why have you spent eons fighting so hard to protect life when you don't live it, Guardian?**_ _'' Necron said grabbing one of the Guardians and lifted it up his throat against the scythe. ''_ _ **Why did you vow to guard the universe?**_ _''_

 _''_ _I…'' the Guardian said looking at the scythe with a nervous look on his face, ''I do not remember.''_

 _-Connection severed-_

''You saw through his eyes, didn't you?''

Harry blinked his eyes and found himself at the bottom of Owlman's, Hermione's and Power Ring's feet, again holding onto his scar. Before he could respond, Owlman had grabbed onto Harry, by his collar and pulled him up.

''Potter, you saw through Necron's eyes, yes or no?!'' Owlman asked demanding Harry to answer.

''Yes,'' Harry said, drawing his wand to point at Owlman's chin. ''Why?''

''If you were any smarter, you would have figured it out yourself,'' Owlman said letting go of Harry and pointed his scar. ''I can tell didn't notice Necron had two of those over his right eye.''

''Horcrux scars?'' Hermione asked.

''Remember anyone else who had two of them?'' Owlman said turning to Hermione. ''You are the smart one.''

''Owlman,'' Harry said having figured it out, ''Hermione never encountered your Voldemort and she was fully under Pandora's control at the time.''

''Happens to all of us,'' Owlman said, acknowledging his mistake, before getting serious again. ''But you figured it out, Necron has tethered itself to this realm through our Voldemort. And as our Voldemort was a horcrux in the body of our Lex Luthor along with you, as a former horcrux you should be able to regain the mental connection you had with your Voldemort now with Necron.''

''That's why I have been seeing-'' Harry said, before realizing ''HEY! How do you know about that?''

''Long story short, we have kept busy while here,'' Owlman answered, as Power Ring used her ring to open window-screens showing different locations in the outside world. ''But any further questions can wait until we're on the move, especially when I have them as well. Power Ring!''

Power Ring created another sphere around them again, this time also her and Owlman with Harry and Hermione and lifted them up in the air.

''You two know your missions,'' Owlman told Johnny Quick and Atomica as they moved towards Shazam. ''We're moving out there as well. You stick up to your part.''

''Your funeral,'' Shazam said allowing to exit Rock of Eternity.

* * *

 _Metropolis_

The Black Lanterns had spread themselves to both sides of the bay from the Circle Tower and with rising potential grown their ranks. The more they killed and turned into one of them, the more the human populace was afraid of them and with the rising fear, the Black Lanterns were drawn to their prey. Lois Lane, along with other members of the PRESS from various medias who had been called to respond and cover the attack on the Circle Tower, had quickly needed to change their objectives from covering the event to surviving the events. Along with two junior reporters from Central City, Lois had managed to get through the hordes of undead and using fire extinguishers to slow the undead down, they had managed to use team work to survive for some time.

Ultimately, they ran out of their ammunition and were forced to keep their heads clear as the Black Lanterns moved, killed and turned as many people around them into their fellow undead. There were no heroes to save them as even Superman had been turned into an undead working for the Lord of the Undead. Eventually the youngest junior reporter let the pressure break her and allowed fear to take over, luring the Black Lanterns to them and

 **KRA-KA-THOOM!**

There was lightning strike from out of nowhere and its bright light burned the Black Lanterns in their closest vicinity. Lightning, that after striking stood on its place in a form of a young man.

'' _It's_ _okay, Linda_ , _you're safe,_ '' the man shaped lightning spoke reaching its hand towards them. '' _Aunt Iris, it's good to see you again after- AAARGHH!''_

The lightning started to lose its shape and break apart, which it expressed being very painful.

''Thank you,'' Lois said approaching the lightning as he struggled to stay in shape. ''Who are you?''

'' _I'm being pulled back into Speed Force!''_ the Lightning yelled fighting against the pain. '' _Linda_ , _Iris, it's me, Wally! You have to remember me before_ -''

 **KRA-KA-THOOM!**

The Lightning strike again and he was gone.

''Speed Force,'' Iris muttered recognizing the term. ''We need to tell the Flash about this.''

* * *

 _Gotham_

''Kite Man!'' green and yellow suited man with hang glider on his back yelled exited as he flew through buildings' windows and grabbed what loot he could during his fly-bys. ''Hell Yeah!''

Being flown to inside Power Ring's flying orb, Harry and Hermione were informed on about what Owlman knew about Necron's connection to Voldemorts of two Earths. According to Owlman, as soon as he had released Jessica Cruz, the current wielder of Volthoom's Power Ring, from A.R.G.U.S, he had begun to work on considering ways to leave Earth and look for Crime Syndicate's new targets from alien worlds in space. While doing that, Volthoom had sensed the corruption on the Green, which had lead Owlman to discover the Black Hand, who as the Avatar of the Black, was used as another tether to the realm of the living. Where Necron was using the Earth-3 Voldemort to exist in the world of the living, Black Hand was used as the admin to all the deceased turned into Black Lanterns. And as Necron was using the Earth-3 Voldemort, Black Hand was using the original Voldemort from this Earth.

''The corruption of the Green originated from the Old Riddle House in Albania where Voldemort killed his father and grandparents,'' Owlman explained as they flew over the buildings, back towards the Bay and the Circle Tower. ''After that Necron and Scar captured the Guardians of the Universe from Oa, which allowed the Black Rings to spread undisturbed across the universe. Once enough Black Lanterns were created, Necron managed to move their Central Power Battery to Earth and properly start their attack.''

''I asked Indigo-1 about why they are attacking Earth, but she dodge the question,'' Hermione said pointing out the mystery. ''Do you know why they are attacking here?''

''No,'' Owlman said with his hands crossed and looking at Harry. ''That is why I reached out to you. If you can see through Necron's eyes as you did with Voldemort, we can use that connection to learn more about Necron's motives. What did you see last time you saw through his eyes?''

''The Guardians and Necron asking them why they call themselves that,'' Harry answered, before remembering, ''and something about the White Light of Life. Do you know what that is?''

''Harry, Indigo-1 told us all what that is!'' Hermione snapped at Harry, to which Owlman agreed with a nod. ''She told us that the universe was nothing but darkness at first and then the next seven hundred years it was nothing but blinding white light until the darkness fought back, causing it to splinter into all the different colored Lantern Corps' lights.''

''And today the darkness fought back again, so Necron is after the White Light,'' Harry said following with his own pace, ''meaning that the White Light is here on Earth!''

''10 points to the Gryffindor,'' Owlman said with sarcasm. ''If the White Light is on your Earth, the Guardians must know about it. Otherwise Necron wouldn't have kept them alive this long. Power Ring, get us closer.''

Looking forward to where Power Ring was flying them, Harry sat down inside the sphere and tried to use the connection to Necron to see if he could learn more.

 _''_ _ **Do**_ _ **you have any final words, creature of deceit**_ _?'' Necron asked the Guardian he had held against his scythe._

 _''_ _Yes,'' the Guardian answered. ''Long live the Cor-''_

 _SSSSLLLLLTTT!_

 _Necron pulled the scythe against the Guardian's throat and slit it open._

 _''_ _Ptt- ptt,'' the Guardian gagged as it's yellow blood spilled out and Necron passed it to Black Hand, ''Kkt-''_

 _''_ _ **Shhh. Don't fight it**_ _,'' Black Hand said putting his hand on the Guardian's chest. ''_ _ **That's it. Let it come naturally. Death to us all**_ _.''_

 _Black Hand pushed his hand through the Guardians chest and pulled it's colorful organs out of it in the splash of its yellow blood. Then he kneeled to the ground and placed the organ on it, with the yellow blood forming into a shape of a strange symbol._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

''Necron just killed one of the Guardians!'' Harry said returning to reality. ''He and Black Hand-''

But then Harry saw why Hermione, Owlman and Power Ring had not responded to him. Their attentions were focused on the blinding White Light shining at their destination.

* * *

''For the first time in my wrenched existence I feel alive!'' Yellow Lantern Scarecrow said striking yellow constructed pitchfork to number of Black Lanterns and eventually attacking the Black hand. ''You and your kind want Silence!? I want SCREAMS! I WANT YOUR SCREAMS! THIS IS MY MOMENT!''

''No,'' Orange Lantern Lex Luthor said with his eyes glowing. ''It's mine, MINE!''

''What the HELL is Luthor doing?!'' Red Lantern Ginny asked with blood in her mouth as Luthor attacked Scarecrow.

'' _He_ _has succumbed to the Orange Light_ ,'' Indigo-1 said busy with her own opponents.

''GIVE ME IT, CRANE!'' Luthor yelled punching Scarecrow.

'' _Hey! HEY, you're not supposed to do that_ -!'' Larfleeze said attempting to break the two lantern deputies up before-

''GIVE ME YOUR RING!'' Luthor yelled releasing an outburst of Orange Light to stun everyone around him and pulled Scarecrow's yellow ring from his finger, put it on and, ''GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR RINGS!''

Orange and Yellow constructs attacked every Lantern in the vicinity, Black and colorful ones alike, disbalancing them.

''IT'LL BE MINE!'' Luthor yelled attacking Red Lantern Ginny with a avarice grin on his face. ''Pretty Red Ring!''

SWOOH!

'' _We cannot let him remove Ginerva's Ring, Rubeus_ ,'' Indigo -1 told Hagrid as they both channeled Indigo Light at Luthor and separated him from Ginny. '' _It has stopped her heart. She will die_!''

''Nok!'' Hagrid said with full determination as he channeled the Indigo Light.

''Dammit, I knew Luthor was trouble,'' Green Lantern said as Star Sapphire Wonder Woman used her lasso to bind Luthor and Atrocitus destroyed the construct of his armor. ''Where did Black Hand go?''

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

''What's Necron doing, Ganthet?'' Green Lantern asked the exiled Guardian as strange noise grew stronger.

'' _He has murdered one of the Guardians_ ,'' was Ganthet's response as he was shot his own energies at the remaining Guardians to protect them. '' _He_ _has begun to make contact_.''

''Contact?'' Sinestro responded. ''WITH WHAT!?''

'' **Tresspasser,** '' Necron spoke as he hit the base of his scythe on the Guardian's remains on the ground, '' **RISE!** ''

The ground broke, White Light shined from the hole in the ground and from the hole rose a bright being cocooned inside it's wings.

''It's so bright, I want it,'' Luthor said, still holding his Orange Ring, ''WHATEVER IT IS!''

'' _NO_!'' Larfleeze said punching Luthor into face. '' _I_ _want something new. I WANT YOUR LIFE_!''

'' **I** **want all your lives, Invaders**!'' Necron yelled lifting up his scythe and brought it down at the White creature. '' **DIE**!''

* * *

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'' as the White being screamed in pain, every living being felt It's pain, humans and aliens alike. Only one unaffected by it were the Black Lanterns.

Power Ring lost the control of her Sphere, causing her to drop Harry, Hermione and Owlman. Luckily, they were close enough to the ground that they didn't get so much fall damage and were ready to get back up.

'' _The Entity_ ,'' Ganthet, floating above them, said recognizing the being.

''The White Light is a living being?'' Hermione said still recovering from the attack.

'' _It is the living light bestowed upon this universe that triggered the existence itself_ ,'' Ganthet said explaining what he knew with his gaze on the ground. ''The Guardians may be the oldest living beings, but life didn not begin on our world. Life began on Earth. We buried this fact to keep the Entity protected.''

''As you buried Parallax in the Central Power Battery?'' Sinestro asked angered as he grabbed a hold onto Ganthet's arm. '' As you buried the massacre of Sector 666!?''

'' _It_ _was imperative we did not draw attention to Earth_ ,'' Ganthet explained turning to Sinestro. '' _We did our best to keep humans from the Green Lantern Corps_ -'

''Until Abin Sur! When he was dying, he knew all of this, didn't he!?'' Sinestro said gritting his teeth. ''That is why he came to this wreched world! You let my friend die with everyone, including ME, thinking him MAD!''

Neither Harry or Hermione could know what Sinestro was talking about, but Harry could tell from his attitude and behavior that Sinestro felt angry and betrayed.

''YOU DESTROYED ABIN SUR TO PROTECT YOUR LIES!'' Sinestro yelled creating a pike and stroke it into Ganthet's shoulder. ''YOU LET THE UNIVERSE BELIEVE LIFE ORIGINATED ON YOUR HOMEWORLD TO JUSTIFY YOUR AUTHORITY!''

''SINESTRO-!'' Green Lantern attempted to interfere-

''NOW I JUSTIFY MINE!''

''AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'' as Necron once again hit sank his scythe to the Entity and once again, everyone felt it's pain.

''When Necron strikes the Entity…'' Hermione said with a shaking voice as Necron pulled out his scythe, ''we share the pain.''

'' _Because_ _we are all connected_ ,'' Ganthet said holding onto his shoulder. '' _We_ _are all alive. Every living being in the universe is dying_.''

''Then what the Hell is keeping it from fighting back!?'' Owlman asked impatiently.

''I think I know,'' Green Lantern said ready. ''Just like Parallax and Ion, the Entity is a living power. Necron dug it up for us. It just needs a pilot!''

''NO, JORDAN!'' Sinestro yelled stopping Green Lantern with a giant construct of himself. ''THIS IS MY DUTY!''

Sinestro's construct hit Green Lantern back to Harry, Hermione, Owlman and Ganthet as he himself flew at the Entity.

''THIS IS WHY I AM ALIVE! I AM ALIVE TO LEAD US OUT OF THE BLACKEST NIGHT!'' Sinestro yelled as he landed to hang onto the Entity's chest and be face to face with it. ''I DEMAND YOUR POWER ENTITY! AND I WILL FINALLY PROVE TO THE UNIVERSE…''

The White Light shined brighter as Sinestro merged with the Entity in front of all the witnesses.

''I AM THE GREATEST LANTERN OF THEM ALL!''

'' _Thaal Sinestro of Korugar: Destiny Awaits_.''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Okay, seeing what Sinestro just did, I think those of you who can see the new cover I have drawn for this story can also see a spoiler of what Harry will do in the next chapter.

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Aztec 13:** Red Lantern Ginny did clash with Orange Lantern Lex Luthor in this chapter while Black Lantern Ron was busy serving Necron by restraining the Guardians. Maybe something will still get to happen in the next chapter before the Brightest Day shines in our sky.

 **Sailor Dragonball 87:** Blackest Night has been going on for 3 chapters by now. What do you think?


	14. Blackest Night: White Lantern Corps

**Author's notes:** The End of the Blackest Night is closing in.

* * *

 **Blackest Night: White Lantern Corps**

 _Gotham, Oracle's Watchtower_

''Watch out, pretty birdies!''

''SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!''

Black Lantern Green Arrow fired arrows made of black goo from his Black Ring and were intercepted by the sound waves of Black Canary's Canary Cry. As soon as the Circle Tower at the bay had been cracked in half by the Black Lantern Power Battery, the Black Lanterns had begun to spread out and attack everyone they could, and the deceased superheroes resurrected as Black Lanterns knew where to attack. Black Lantern Green Arrow and Black Lantern Spoiler had attacked Oracle's Clock Tower through the clock faces, despite the tower's defenses. As Batman and most of his allies had been working on the Circle Tower's raid, Oracle herself had only Black Canary and Batwoman standing by with her at the Clock Tower as extra muscle, which was forced into work when the Clock Tower came under attack.

''SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'' Black Canary kept using her Canary Cry at the attacking Black Lanterns, and to keep the Black Lantern Green Arrow from using the banter that Green Arrow used when he was still alive to reach out to her emotions.

''Yeah, it's nice to see you too, Pretty Bird,'' Black Lantern Green Arrow said struggling to proceed against the air waves from the Canary Cry. ''Although last time you did yell at me it was because I had been an ass-''

''It's also nice to see the Clock Tower still operational,'' the Black Lantern Spoiler said approaching Oracle and Batwoman. ''For a moment there I thought that Black Mask killed me for not revealing where Batcave is for no reason.''

''And why are you looking at me like that?'' Black Lantern Green Arrow asked glancing at Batwoman. ''I used to spend my Friday nights as the Mayor of Star City ministering gay couples to the holy matrimony and this is the thanks I get from the LBGT community?''

FLASH!

''That's true and we are grateful for that, former Mayor Queen,'' A voice said from the behind Oracle and the present Birds of Prey. ''Me and my husband got the blessing for our union from you, which is why I wish we could thank you differently.''

''Midnighter!?'' Oracle said recognizing the voice as a man wearing a black trench coat over a body armor and earless cowl walked out of the elevator.

''And Apollo,'' Midnighter said pointing at the broken clock face behind the two black lanterns, where a bright and warm light was shining from the shape of man. ''Owlman knew who I was married to, but not about my husband's metahuman powers.''

As powerful as Apollo's solar energy release was, it was not as powerful as needed to burn away the Black Lanterns Green Arrow and Black Lantern Spoiler, but it was powerful enough to cause hindrance to them as dark beings to stop them on their tracks and slow them down for Midnighter to use his portal technology to help Bird of Prey to escape from the Clocktower.

* * *

 _Bay area between Gotham and Metropolis_

''STAY BACK ALL OF YOU! I AM BONDED WITH THE LIGHT OF LIFE ITSELF!'' The formerly yellow and black suited alien with magenta colored skin and pencil moustache yelled burning with burning white light coming from his new white suit as he attacked the Lord of the Undead with his hands spread to keep everyone else behind him. ''I AM SINESTRO- SAVIOR OF THE UNIVERSE! YOUR SCYTHE CANNOT KILL ME, NECRON! NOTHING CAN!''

The clash between Sinestro and Necron caused a large, inaudible explosion of white light to spread around the surrounding area, sending Harry, Hermione, Owlman and Power Ring flying back away from it, with the Lanterns and Black Lanterns still keeping themselves up in the air with minor hindrance.

''So much for whatever team effort they had going,'' Hermione said helping Power Ring, who didn't seem to be in control of herself. ''I hope Sinestro knows what he is doing.''

''I think he thinks he does,'' Harry said looking at Sinestro creating white constructs of chains to incapacitate Necron.

''What else is new?'' Owlman grunted as he helped himself get back up.

'' _Sinestro_ _is now joined with the very light that was driven into the universe_ ,'' Ganthet said floating near to them and shot his own energy bursts out of his hands to keep the Black Lanterns from getting to them. '' _He is now one with the Entity.''_

''Rhetorical question!'' Owlman said digging his belt's pockets and throwing out long period working flashbangs.

''What kind of power are we talking about?'' Harry asked still observing Sinestro's and Necron's fight and using his wand to conjure Lumos Maxima at the Black Lanterns.

'' _Nothing less than God like, Harry Potter_ ,'' Ganthet answered.

''Your annihilation marks the end of Abin Sur's mission,'' Sinestro said as he made the chains around Necron's neck and arms spread them out. ''And the beginning of mine!''

'' **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!** '' Necron screamed on its turn as Sinestro reached his hand into the Undead Lord's open chest and pulled its black heart out in another, but lesser explosion of white light that obliterated Necron's body as soon as the heart was ripped out, leaving only the scythe left.

And at that moment, when the scythe hit the ground and Necron's body was gone, Harry felt the sense of clarity and as if a huge weight had been lifted from him. His connection to Necron had been destroyed by Sinestro as the Lord of the Undead had been using the body of Earth-3 Voldemort as it's tether to the realm of the living and as that connection was now gone, Harry was no longer able to see through him.

''Well, now,'' Sinestro said observing the ripped out hear in his hands, ''that wasn't so difficult.''

''RON!''

Hermione had just then realized that Necron's defeat at Sinestro's hands had done nothing to the Black Lanterns and being the nearest, Black Lantern Ron had gone to kneel and pick up the scythe Necron had dropped upon it's apparent defeat.

'' **NECRON''** spoke the disembodied voice once again and the Black Lantern Ron begun to morph, growing taller and his already deceased features changed to not look like him anymore, '' **RISE!** ''

'' **You fight me as if I live, Lantern. I do not,** '' Necron spoke through Black Lantern Ron as he took the scythe in his hands as a weapon and used it to strike Sinestro to the ground where the Black Lanterns took a hold of him. '' **And you cannot eradicate Death any more than you can space. No more hiding, Trespasser!** ''

''ARRGHH!'' Sinestro screamed as Black Lantern Ron stroke his hand to the lantern symbol on his chest.

* * *

TSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHP!

Heat vision was fired from the sky, burning as many Black Lanterns surrounding the Circle Tower and the Black Lantern Power Battery, before it's source landed on the ground in front of Harry, Hermione, Owlman, Power Ring and Ganthet. It was Ultraman, holding a large chunk of kryptonite next to his face.

''Took you long enough,'' Owlman said as Johnny Quick ran to them with the tiny Atomica on his shoulder, both ignoring Owlman and looking over their shoulders.

''You think we lost it?'' Atomica asked.

''I don't see it coming,'' Johnny Quick said with fear in his shaking voice.

''You sent them to release Ultraman!?'' Hermione said realizing where Owlman had sent Johnny Quick and Atomica from Rock of Eternity.

''And Superwoman,'' Owlman said as Superwoman joined them. ''Remember that I said, 'no more good guys and bad guys, just the living and the walking dead'.''

'' _Thomas_ ,'' Ultraman said glaring at Owlman from over his shoulder, ''if these things haven't killed you by the time this is over, I will be the one to do that, traitor.''

''Shut up and get back to burning Black Lanterns,'' Owlman shot back at Ultraman, before looking up at Ganthet. ''Necron is not singular in nature. What happens now?''

'' _Sinestro is losing the control of the Entity as he is fueling It with his ego rather than his will to live_ ,'' the Guardian answered as the white light burned brighter.

''Then one of us-'' Harry was about to say, but was cut by Ganthet.

'' _No one can control the Entity_ ,'' the Guardian continued. '' _It would reject you as It has Sinestro_.''

* * *

 _ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

''Heyyy, I remember this.''

The Black Lantern Reverse Flash separated from the other Black Lanterns and singled on attacking Johnny Quick, separating him from the others. As it attacked him, the living Professor Zoom appeared observing what he saw with a pleased grin.

''I recognized from your vibration frequency that you're from another Earth, but saw that you are A Barry Allen,'' Professor Zoom said as the Black Lantern Reverse Flash clawed Johnny Quick. ''Barry Allen killed me.''

''I'm not Barry Allen, my name is Johnny!'' Johnny Quick protested as he fought for his life.

''It might as well be Ezra or Grant,'' Professor Zoom said gleefully. ''I can't kill Barry Allen, because I need him. I need him to live a long, not necessarily happy life running and generating Speed Force, so it may exist in my time, in 25th century.''

THUMB!

With some unforeseen strength and speed, Professor Zoom pushed his Black Lantern past version of himself of Johnny Quick.

''But you are A Barry Allen,'' Professor Zoom said looking down on Johnny with another evil grin on his face. '' _I can kill you_!''

Professor Zoom grabbed Johnny Quick by both of his arms and begun to shake him with superspeed. Knowing what he was doing and what was happening, Professor Zoom managed keep Johnny from resisting and accelerate his aging to turn the Earth-3 speedster into an old man, then make his body wither and finally to turn into a dusty skeleton in the costume.

''One day,'' Professor Zoom said as a Black Ring was flying at Johnny's remains, ''one day.''

'' ** _Jonathan Allen of Earth-3, RI-_** ''

''Nope!'' Professor Zoom said as

FHOOM!

his yellow costume turned white and it glow burned the black ring before getting to the corpse. ''It's a time loop. I was there when it begun, I'll be there when it closes.''

* * *

'' _Lek Raanor Rol Nok_!''

It the middle of the fighting, Indigo-1 landed down to the ground and spoke once again channeling the other five Lantern Corps colors from her staff.

''What did she say?'' Hermione asked still helping Power Ring and standing between Harry and Owlman.

''She said the Indigo Tribe received the message,'' Hagrid answered landing next Hermione after Indigo-1. ''She said back up is here.''

Hermione looked up and she saw them. The sky was bright and colorful with Green Lanterns, Sinestro Corps members with Red Lanterns and Blue Lanterns, with their light making it easier to see in the Blackest Night. And the Lanterns were not the only arrivals, as Hermione could see more superheroes coming to join the battle at the bay from the and the land past Gotham and Metropolis.

''The more the merrier!'' Green Lantern said seeing the back coming down from the sky. ''If Necron keeps jumping from one corpse to another, we need to attack their Central Power Battery.''

''No, WAIT!'' Owlman yelled up at Green Lantern. ''Black Hand! Necron is using him as the tether connecting the Black Rings and their Central Power Battery to the undead.''

''When Sinestro destroyed Necron's first body, Necron lost their world's Voldemort connecting him to the undead,'' Harry said, understanding what Owlman was talking about. ''Necron has lost one of his tethers and if he loses the other one as well, he would be banished away from the living world.''

''You want us to fix Black Hand?'' Green Lantern asked.

''Harry, you are asking them to revive Voldemort!'' Hermione said, making sure Harry knew what he was asking the Green Lantern.

''We can hold him captive when this is done!'' Harry said in a serious mood. ''This is more important.''

''It's also exactly what Sinestro should have done first when he merged with the Entity!'' Owlman stated pointing in the direction of the Korugarian, whom Necron had just now managed to get separated from the Entity.

* * *

''NO!'' Sinestro protested. ''This is my destiny!''

'' **Death is your destiny, Sinestro** '' Necron spoke through Black Lantern Ron as he pulled Sinestro and the Entity separate, then looked at Harry. '' **As it yours, Harry Potter. Like the others who came back from the dead. You did so because I allowed it! No more, I want peace again!** ''

''YOU DON'T GET THE CREDIT OF BRINGING ME BACK TO LIFE!'' Harry yelled back at Necron.

When Voldemort had killed him back in 1998, Harry had been in a state between life and death, in what had looked like King's Cross Railway Station. He had met an apparition of Dumbledore there and he had told Harry that he could have boarded the train and move on or come back. ''I'M THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO COME BACK! I COULD HAVE BOARDED THAT TRAIN THAT COULD HAVE HELPED ME MOVE ON, BUT I DIDN'T!''

'' _Why_?'' Black Hand asked attacking Harry with black goo from his Black Ring. '' _Life is an accident, Potter. It has no meaning, no purpose!''_

 _TSHOOOOOOOM!_

''Life doesn't give us a purpose, Black Hand,'' Blue Lantern Flash said running as he grabbed Harry off Black Hand, that fast that Harry dropped his glasses. ''We give life purpose.''

The Flash dropped Harry back to Hermione, Power Ring and Owlman. Despite having dropped his glasses and not seeing as well as he did with them, looking at them, he could see that Power Ring was now more lucid and standing on herself.

''Take it from me, I am the fastest man alive, I have all the time in the world!'' the Blue Lantern Flash continued sharing his hopeful philosophy. '' _And every second of it… is a gift_!''

 _TSAK!_

Necron threw his scythe at the Flash and his blasphemy. The Flash's reaction was naturally, at first, to run away, but then move else at the line of fire away from it also. He had moved Harry and Hermione, Owlman had naturally jumped out of the way, but Power Ring had stood her ground. She had raised her ring hand and charged at the scythe… which naturally hit her in the chest.

'' _Jessica_!''

'' **If life is a gift,** '' Necron spoke through Ron again taking the scythe back and placed his hand over Power Ring's body, '' **she just threw hers away. Jessica Cruz of Earth-** ''

'' _Jessica Cruz of Earth.''_

As a surprise twist, Necron's scythe had taken a life, but not that of Jessica Cruz. Because of Necron continuously hitting the Entity with his scythe and hurting everything living, he had also loosened the grip that Volthoom, the entity inside the Power Ring had been holding onto Jessica. And on her moment of clarity, Jessica had decided to do what Batman had told her long time ago.

'' _Don't let that ring tell you anything you don't want to hear from it. Don't be afraid of it. Don't let it wear you, make yourself be the one wearing it._ ''

And as the one wearing it, Jessica had decided to use the ring to catch the scythe. Even when she had failed, she done it without fear.

'' _You have the ability to overcome great fear_ ,'' a green ring floating around Jessica as the Volthoom's Power Ring broke down and floated away in the wind in little pieces. '' _Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps.''_

''You're wrong, Necron!'' Harry yelled at Necron again as Jessica Cruz rose up in the air as a Green Lantern and fired greed light from her ring at Ron's body. ''She just took a stand against you! She decided to do something with her life!''

''And now she is a Green Lantern,'' the Flash said astonished. ''That makes 5- no, 6 human Green Lanterns from Earth.''

''I may have had some kind of morbid connection to you, Necron,'' Harry continued as the Entity turned to pay attention to him, ''but I have a much stronger to life than death.''

'' _Not after I'm done with you, Harry_.''

''You have it too, Superman!'' Harry told not intimidated to the Black Lantern Superman flying at him. ''Doomsday may have been the one who put you down, but you are the one who got back up!''

The Entity moved to Harry, having chosen the Boy Who Lived as It's host.

''EVERYONE YOU THINK YOU BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE DID IT THEMSELVES!'' Harry yelled at Necron as he merged with the Entity. ''WE ALL CHOSE LIFE WHEN GIVEN THE CHANCE!''

'' _Connection severed,''_ Superman's, Red Hood's, Robin's and Cyborg's Black Rings broke down and were replaced by white rings.

'' _Connection overridden,''_ Wonder Woman's and the Flash's lantern rings shut out and were replaced by white rings.

Just as Sinestro before them, Harry, the Justice League and the two Robins were given new white costumes with the white rings and they turned them towards Black Hand.

''IF ANYONE IS PART OF THE WHITE LANTERN CORPS, IT'S US!'' Harry yelled as they all fired the White Light of Life at Black Hand. ''WE CHOSE TO LIE AGAIN! NOW WE CHOOSE FOR YOU!''

''YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Black Hand screamed as he was engulfed by the White Light and the Entity's voice spoke:

'' _William Hand of Earth_.''

''William Hand?'' Hermione repeated puzzled. ''That's not Voldemort's name!''

''No,'' Green Lantern told her shaking his head. ''William Hand was a man I failed to save from Atrocitus when I first got my ring. Atrocitus vaporized his body with the Red Rage, not leaving any of it left. According to Atrocitus, William was supposed to be the original Black Hand, so he killed him so that nothing was left of him.''

''Then Voldemort was just a substitute,'' Owlman said sharing his view of it. ''If William Hand was always supposed to be the Black Hand, Voldemort was just used as the corporal being while Hand was the one who did the driving.''

'' _LIVE_!''

Color returned to Black Hand's face as he was brought back to life and the first thing he did was puke out a White Ring, that flew through Necron in Black Lantern Ron's body.

'' **It… BURNS!** '' Necron screamed as the White Ring flew through him and at the Black Lanterns Central Power Battery.

'' _Anti-Monitor of Qward_ ,'' the Entity's voice spoke again as the Black Lantern Power Battery exploaded releasing a gigantic being from inside it, '' _LIVE_!''

'' _I AM YOU PRISONER AND POWER SOURSE NO MORE, NECRON!''_ the released Anti-Monitor yelled firing anti-matter from his hands as the Black Lantern Ron, who used the Scythe to reflect it away from him.

It burned the Black Lanterns and those on the sky, at the line of fire, burning them away, including Ultraman and Superwoman.

'' **Then you are NOTHING!** '' Necron spoke through Black Lantern Ron and using what little power he still had, threw blackness at Anti-Monitor. '' **Go back to your own universe, creature. THIS ONE IS MINE!** ''

As the Anti-Monitor faded away, Black Hand puked out more White Rings as the Entity spoke once again.

'' _Necron_.''

'' **NO! YOU ARE TRESSPASSERES!** '' Necron screamed outraged from Ron's body as the flew at him. '' **YOU ARE ENEMIES TO EXISTENCE-!** ''

The new White Rings flew through Black Lantern Ron's body, Burning Necron away from using it and then the rings begun to spread around the rest of the Black Lanterns.

'' _LET THERE BE LIGHT_!''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** The next chapter will be the last one. It should be a long one too, the Brightest Day.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Guest:** If you're referring to Simon Baz's backstory how he got his Green Lantern Ring, that is how he got it in the comics too, as a wrongfully accused prisoner in Guantanamo Bay. It's not political commentary, it's his comic-book back story.


	15. Brightest Day

**Author's notes:** It took me a year to finish this. This is the final chapter of this story, but again, I'm leaving open ended issues that could lead to a sequel, if you will want to read it. I'll also leave some things to lead connecting to stories I am currently too writing, so if you want to know what happened to Joker, Bane, Twoface and Catwoman, go to _Return to Hereafter_. Other things I have left in this, are in the same spirit as _DC Rebirth_ and the current DC Event _Dark Nights METAL_.

And I think I'll reply to last chapter's only reviewer here on the beginning of the chapter

 **Aztec13:** You know, you gave me a lot to think about that. I was at a crossroads on what to do with Ron being Necron, because I couldn't see how the White Light could have brought him back. Luckily, I found the perfect loophole to work with his fate from my previous stories with the help of John Constantine and a character played by Tom Ellis on a certain show on FOX.

* * *

 **Brightest Day**

'' _Fred Weasley of Earth, Oliver Queen of Earth, Lavender Brown of Earth, Boston Brand of Earth, Colin Creevey of Earth, Stephanie Brown of Earth, Garth of Earth, Chastity Barabone of Earth, Lena Luthor of Earth, Eobard Thawne_ ,'' the Life Entity spoke through Harry Potter as he radiated with White Light.

His hands were extended at the blown up remains of the Black Lantern Ron Weasley and directed the White Rings at the Black Lanterns chosen by the Entity.

''Whoa, what's happening-'' Deadman said confused as a White Ring flew through him.

'' _LIVE_!'' Harry yelled, and the White Light engulfed the surrounding area.

The Black Lanterns not chosen by the Entity were reduced to back into lifeless corpses, while the ones chosen gained their White Rings which overrode their Black Rings and as the White Light's radiance begun to dim down, the people chosen were standing on their own, living once again.

''Oh my God,'' the Flash said first among the witnesses.

''Fred?'' Red Lantern Ginny said landing to the ground as she saw her once deceased brother and

'' _Love_.''

''Ginerva-?'' Star Sapphire Carol Ferris said as her Violet Ring reacted to Ginny's Red Ring, which begun to glitch, followed by

'' **RAGE COMPROMISED**!''

''AARRGH!'' Ginny screamed as her ring broke, purging the Rage out of her and making her fall.

' _'_ _Ginny_!''

Green Lantern made construct of a hospital stroll under Ginny as Hermione, resurrected Fred and White Lantern Harry hurried at her side.

''What is happening to her?'' Fred, not minding about his resurrection, asked looking at his sister.

''She is going into cardiac arrest,'' Green Lantern answered. ''It's the Red Lantern Ring, it replaces the wearer's heart and leaves it dead once the ring is taken away.''

''Her Heart is stopped, give me your hand,'' Star Sapphire said placing her hand on Ginny's chest and her ring hand on Fred.

'' _Love_.''

''Your heart is beating again, and it will help your sister's to beat again too,'' Star Sapphire said as she radiated with Violet Light and looked at the Blue Lantern. ''Saint Walker, you need to use your ring to reverse the Red Ring's effects.''

'' _Hope._ ''

''I'm alive?'' Fred said looking at himself as Lavender, Colin and others also came to marvel at their new lease on life in Blue Light of Hope and Violet light of Love.

''Yes, you have been dead for some time, but the Entity has chosen you to live again,'' White Lantern Harry said floating back up in the air as he addressed the resurrected. ''The Entity knows more, but It's not talking to me now.''

''This can't be happening,'' pale man in a red costume said disbelieved.

''Boston Brand,'' Harry said addressing the Deadman as he pulled of his mask.

''You can see me?'' Boston Brand said looking at his hands. ''This isn't right. I'm not supposed to be here.''

''KFFFF!'' Ginny coughed out loud and pulled the attention back to her as Star Sapphire and Blue Lantern had resuscitated her. ''Fred? Lavender? Colin? Are we dead?''

''No, we're not dead,'' Fred said looking around. ''Harry, seriously, how are we not dead?''

''And why isn't Ron here?'' Hermione asked, pointing at the spot where the White Rings had flown through the Black Lantern Ron. ''Harry, you brought all these people back to life, but Ron isn't here!''

Harry raised up in the air, presumably attempting to use the White Light to create one more White Ring as he radiated with White Light, but then

THUMB!

he was pushed down to the ground on his knees.

'' _No more_!'' Harry yelled in the voice of the Entity as his eyes glowed white. '' _Those brought back are the only ones who have life. I will not give you more!''_

''I'm sorry,'' Harry said now on his own voice. ''I'm so sorry, but the Entity isn't allowing me to bring back anyone without It's permission. Ron is not coming back.''

Hermione, Fred and Ginny looked at Harry, the White Lantern who had just brought back people who had died but not-

'' _HERE_!'' Larfleeze yelled throwing Lex Luthor, no longer with an orange or yellow ring, to the ground. '' _He is from your world! Dispose this hairless thief!''_

''Lex?'' resurrected Lena Luthor said kneeling next to her brother.

''You do realize what you just did, Larzleeze?'' Green Lantern said amused.

'' _What_!?''

''You just gave someone something,'' Sinestro told Larfleeze in the most demeaning tone, ''you ridiculous rodent.''

''The Anti-Monitor has returned, but our imminent concern should be Black Hand,'' Guardian Ganthet said taking charge of the revolving attention among the living and the resurrected. ''He is gone, as is the Indigo Tribe.''

''And Hagrid,'' Harry said looking around and failing to see him. ''Guardian, what happens now?''

''Harry Potter of Earth,'' Ganthet said turning to Harry. ''There will be a time to discuss about the future of all the Lantern Corps, including yours. Until then, the White Light of Life that bind us all together is in your hands.''

* * *

''THAWNE!'' The Flash yelled as he saw the resurrected Reverse Flash being approached by the older, living Professor Zoom.

 _TSHOOOOOOOM!_

 _ZOOOOOOOOOM!_

The Flash begun to run at the two Reverse Flashes, who answered to the race by at first running away and then

''Oh no, Barry,'' Professor Zoom said stopping the Flash from getting to his younger self with a choke hold as they all stopped in a large distance away from anyone to interfere. ''That man has places to and things to do in his future.''

''I'm going home,'' the Reverse Flash said, before looking at the Flash and his older self. ''But you and I are going to meet again, Flash.''

''Yes, very soon,'' Professor Zoom said keeping the Flash in a chokehold and smiling an evil smile to his younger self. ''Enjoy your new life, Eobard.''

 _ZOOOOOOOOOM!_

The Reverse Flash ran away, but Professor Zoom kept his choke hold on the Flash.

''What happens now, Barry, is History,'' Professor Zoom told to struggling the Flash as they looked at the direction where the Reverse Flash had disappeared. ''That version of me is going to lose his memories of this event because there were two us here. Because Ronald Weasley was playing host to Necron, he is going to believe Ronald was the one who brought him back to life and after reliving the moment where you killed him, Barry, he is going to dedicate all his attention in learning how to do it to his past version. He is smart, he will know that his future version was there when he came back and that he needs to do it to himself too.''

''THAWNE!'' The Flash yelled, and Professor Zoom released him to spite him.

''He is going to remember what you did to him and he is doing what he can,'' Professor Zoom said with an evil glare and smiling at the Flash as he counted with his fingers. ''Push you down the stairs, burn down your childhood home, open the door to let your dog get hit by a car and at one point-''

''YOU SON OF A BITCH!'' The Flash yelled charging at Professor Zoom, who easily countered the attack and punched him on the ground.

''Yes, your mother eventually came across me when I was working on Ronald,'' Professor Zoom said looking down at the Flash, enjoying his mental torture on his enemy. ''But I never killed you, Barry, because I still need you. I need you to live a long, not necessarily happy life running and generating the Speed Force, so it may exist in my time in 25th century for me to harness. You will be relatively well, but I'll be seeing Iris again soon and then we will be running again, Flash.''

BANG!

Professor Zoom was hit to the face with winged metal helmet by a man in his mid-to-late 50s wearing a red shirt with a large lightning bolt.

''You never count all of us, Professor, but Flash Fact; there is more than one Flash,'' the older man said putting his helmet back on his head and reached out his hand to the younger speedster.

''Jay,'' the Flash said taking the hand and was pulled up on his feet by Jay Garrick, the first and original Flash of the Justice Society of America. ''I noticed the JSA when you came with the others, but never got the chance say hi.''

''It's okay, Barry,'' Jay said patting the Flash on back and looked down on Professor Zoom. ''So, he should probably be taken to his special cell in Iron Heights?''

''I killed him, and he retroactively ruined my life for that,'' Barry said gritting his teeth. ''And he just dared to go after Iris again-''

''Barry, that last time was an accident and the jury let you go as it was an accident,'' Jay told him. ''Don't feed yourself with thoughts like that after you have just been a Blue Lantern of Hope.''

''I'm not,'' Barry said, but still shook his head. ''Still, everything and everyone we lost and got back because of the Black Lanterns, I just wish I could see and feel the hope I did as a Blue Lantern now without a Blue Ring. I wish I could get a sign that-''

 **KRA-KA-THOOM!**

From out of nothing, a lightning stroke. Both Flashes dodged out of the way and then saw the lightning stuck on its place, floating in the air before them. And there in the lightning, there was a figure of a young man looking back at them, with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

'' _Barry, Jay, you won't remember me, so this is both hello… and goodbye_.''

''I don't understand,'' Barry said looking at the young man looking at him from inside the lightning. ''Who are you?''

'' _It doesn't matter_ ,'' the young man said shaking his head as the lightning begun to close on him, but he struggled to keep it open for him. '' _AAARGH_! _What does matter, is that you need to find the rest of the Teen Titans and remind them about Albus Potter. He was there when this happened to me. When I was trapped into the Speed Force_.''

''Albus Potter?'' Jay repeated exchanging glances with Barry. ''Is he related to Harry Potter? The one we saw with the White Ring.''

'' _His_ _son_ \- _AAAARGH_!'' the young man answered still struggling to fight against the closing lightning. '' _Find_ _the other Titans and make them remember him and what he did_.''

''Albus Potter and the Titans,'' Barry repeated, looking at the young man in the lightning. ''What about you? When we find them, when they ask about you, what should we tell them?''

'' _They won't remember me either_ \- _AAAARRGH_!'' the young man kept fighting to keep the lightning open, before relaxing and looking back at the two Flashes with the same smile as before as tears came down from his eyes to his cheeks. '' _You were right, Barry. Every second is a gift. And I'm ready to die now, having known you as my hero. You too, Jay. Thank you_.''

Barry and Jay watched speechless as the lightning begun to close again around the young man, but this time he didn't fight back against it. He seemed to be at peace and willing to accept what was happening to him, now that he had apparently gotten to do his unfinished business. As the lighting was still closing, Barry kept trying to process what he had just been told and how the young man could have possibly known him to speak so highly of him when he couldn't even recognize this kid-

''WALLY!?''

''KID FLASH?!''

Barry and Jay both reached out their arms at the lightning and grabbed a hold, pulling the person inside out of the Speed Force and to the outside world with them. And as they did, the lightning closed with him in front of them. Wally West, the Kid Flash was there with them.

''I'm back!?'' Wally said not comprehending the reality of the situation as looked at his hands and then at the elder Flashes. ''You said my name… You remembered me!''

''Oh, Wally,'' Barry said reaching to help him back up and gave his old sidekick a hug with Jay, ''how could I ever forget you? You're Kid Flash and Iris' nephew.''

''And a member of the Titans,'' Jay said as if lost memories had been unlocked in his mind. ''There was a group of Teen Titans before you- before this all happened with the witches and wizards.''

''You're right, Jay,'' Wally said, nodding and sobbing to be back, before getting more serious to explain himself as they broke away from the group hug. ''The Titans came across some new supervillain calling herself Delphi. She had made a trap for some other two wizards, Albus and Scorpius, but the Titans interfered with it and in the clash between them caused everyone to forget the event, Aqualad dying and me being trapped in the Speed Force.''

''Delphi? That name doesn't ring a bell,'' Jay said, before looking down on Professor Zoom still on ground. ''But speaking of supervillains, we should probably take this one to Iron Heights.''

* * *

After Ganthet had grabbed the attention and given everyone the word on what happens next, the living and the resurrected had been split to the wizards, heroes and villains who had been resurrected and each group had been given to the custody of different superhero groups. Fred, Lavender and Colin had been given temporary residence in the Justice League Watchtower, while Green Arrow and Spoiler had been taken to Oracle's Watchtower in Gotham. Deadman, now just Boston Brand had taken off on his own without saying a word to anyone, just as the Reverse Flash had taken off with his living future version. Lex Luthor, having explained his actions being influenced by the yellow and orange rings, had taken his sister Lena to the penthouse at LexCorp Plaza in Metropolis, along with Chastity Barabone, who was a young girl having died early in the 1920s and had no immediate family to recover her. Garth, aka Tempest, had jumped to the Ocean and moved on to the going to the Atlantis on his own.

The Circle of Magi had itself come prematurely to a full circle thanks to the events of the Blackest Night, not having been given time to exist even for a week as the Circle Tower had served as the ground zero for the Black Lanterns' invasion on Earth. Shazam had begun to release the people taken to Rock of Eternity back to the outside world as the invasion was over and so the people begun to adjust from having survived the Blackest Night.

Now, as the White Lantern and the host of the Entity, Harry Potter had the weight of every living being on his shoulders and the fact that he had not been able to bring his best friend back to life was the burden and price he felt brought onto him by these new powers. Even when he had been told he was a wizard on his 11th birthday, this was nothing compared to it in the comfort he had gained when getting away from the Dursleys. But then there was also how he was now seen as the White Lantern, especially on Hermione and Ginny, who had been there to see when Ron had been killed by the Black Hand and then turned into a Black Lantern.

Watching Ginny in the Justice League Watchtower, having reunited the resurrected Fred with his still living twin-brother George and his family, Harry could see that the Blackest Night had taken and given somethings, but again the price was high. Harry descended from the orbit back down to Metropolis in Clark and Lois' apartment, where Hermione was holding onto her and Ron's children, Rose and Hugo, who had just been told that their father was not coming back. Harry didn't enter the apartment, feeling that his failure and the Entity's warning about bringing people back to life without permission didn't make his appearance wanted or comfortable.

''Hello, Lightbringer,'' someone said above Harry on the roof of the apartment building. ''You know that used to be my title back couple of millennia ago.''

''I don't call myself that,'' Harry said ascending to the roof, where he was greeted by a man in a black, expensive looking suit, who was playing with a coin in his left hand. ''Who are you?''

''Lucifer,'' answered the man in black with a flamboyant smile as his eyes burned red. ''Lucifer Morningstar, I'm sure you have heard of me from our common acquittance John Constantine.''

''Lucifer Morningstar?'' Harry repeated trying to recall the name. ''Sorry, I never spent as much time with him as Ron did. And they are both dead now.''

''We'll get back to them in a minute,'' Lucifer said putting his coin back in his suit's chest pocket. ''First things first, the power you wield now had caused a shift my father is surely not going to ignore in the near future, so I saw it best to reach out to you as soon as possible.''

''Your father?'' Harry asked.

''Yes, dear old Dad and His short attention span on you humans is going to get a new focus with someone like you,'' Lucifer said turning his back on Harry as he spoke. ''You could end up working for him even without realizing it, so consider yourself warned.''

''What are you warning me about exactly?'' Harry asked landing on the roof and moved closer to Lucifer. ''And what did you mean about Ron and John?''

''You weren't able to bring them back to life because of some restrictions, but being the Lord of Hell,'' Lucifer said turning around, revealing his face now with red skin with horns growing out of his forehead, ''gives me some privileges to go around my dear old Dad's rules.''

''Lucifer?!'' Harry said seeing the devil face and realized. ''You're the Devil!''

''Yes, I'm Lucifer BLOODY Morningstar!'' Lucifer said raising his voice and spreading his arms, before turning his face back to appearing humanish. ''Ruler of Hell and the Devil Himself! Do I have your attention now or do you want to see a pitchfork too!?''

''What do you want from me?'' Harry asked making a fist with his ring hand.

''You're listening now? Good,'' Lucifer said acting more civilized again. ''What I want is to have you, the new Lightbringer, on my good side. As I said, my Father, the one you humans worship and go to wars in His name, is not going let you run around free in His creation with the power you now possess. Sure, there are others who have the fractions of it, but Dad isn't interested in slivers of your power.''

''Why would I join in with the Devil?'' Harry asked, acknowledging the civilized behavior but being wary of Lucifer's reputation.

''Oh, for the love of- I have no interest in your soul if that's what you're worried about,'' Lucifer said frustrated and smacked his hand against his face. ''I just want you to acknowledge that with the power that you now have, you are going to be faced with new players in the Divinity that don't like having rivals among humans. Have we talked around in circles enough now or do you need any more incentive?''

''Message received,'' Harry said deadpanned. ''Anything else?''

''As a token of my good faith, in case you don't take my warning seriously,'' Lucifer said with noticeable amount of frustration in his voice as he gestured his hand to point behind Harry, ''I also came bearing gifts. It's not every day I'm forced into escorting souls away from Hell.''

Harry turned around to look where Lucifer had gestured him to look and saw… Ron and Constantine, standing on the roof, intact as if they had never been Black Lanterns and in some kind of trance. Ron even had his right hand, that had been amputated because of the Blood Magic and Bleed corruption from his trip to Apokolips.

''Just to summarize,'' Harry said turning back to Lucifer, who was now looking impatient, ''what is this going to cost me.''

''Nothing except your bloody attention when I call out to you in the future,'' Lucifer answered, making sure he had not wasted his words. ''That is all you're going to owe me. Your attention.''

''Just like that?''

''Just like that,'' Lucifer said making another hand gesture to undo the trance on Ron and Constantine. '' If you have any further questions, you can find me at Club LUX in Los Angeles.''

With that, Lucifer turned and simply walked away from Harry, who turned back to Ron and Constantine on the roof. He put his ring hand first on Ron's chest, seeing if the White Ring registered him or Constantine as alive or dead before reaching to feel their pulse. It was there for both of them, but then when Harry turned his attention on Constantine, a realization clicked in his head.

''What con did you pull of this time, Constantine?'' Harry asked as they begun to come to. ''And how am I supposed to explain this to Hermione and Ginny?''

* * *

 _Batcave_

''Welcome back, Master Richard,'' Alfred told Batman and Robin as they existed the Batmobile in the Batcave. ''And you Master Damian. I imagine having been twice dead demands relaxation to the video game territory.''

''Yes, thank you Pennyworth,'' Robin said taking his of his mask and a handheld console Alfred had brought him.

''I need to head back soon, Alfred,'' Batman told Alfred as Damian moved to change his out of his costume. ''I'm just drop him off before going to back to regroup with others at the Clocktower.''

''After tonight, I won't blame you,'' Alfred said looking back to Damian's direction. ''How is Master Jason?''

''He went to his own safehouse,'' Batman said looking to the Bat-computer. ''Did you get anything out of that photograph I left you?''

''I did manage to do something with it,'' Alfred said, gesturing Batman to follow him to the Bat-computer.

Alfred brought up the photograph of Dick as a Robin with Aqualad, Wonder Girl, Speedy and Lilith aka Omen to the screen and begun to highlight inconsistencies in the gap between Lilith and Aqualad.

''There in between these two is the obvious gap meaning someone had been standing, so I spent some time by working with the light and shadows that should have been made by the missing individual,'' Alfred told as he brightened the light and darkened the shadows. ''I'm sure Ms Gordon would have done a better job at this than me, but as you can see, Master Richard, this the shape of the person and the position they would have been in the original picture.''

''Have it sent to Barbara along with a copy of the original,'' Batman said taking the original picture of the Bat-computer's console. ''I'll take the original to Lilith after I'm done at the Clocktower.''

 _WRRRB!_ The Bat-computer hummed and on the screen, there was a blinking icon.

''Someone is calling from an unknown number,'' Alfred said identifying the icon. ''And they seem to be using a video-phone.''

''Patch it through, but don't let the caller see us,'' Batman told Alfred with a concerned tone. ''If someone is calling us and isn't on our contact list, we need to see them first. Set the call to be recorded too, just in case.''

''Of course,'' Alfred said turning the camera off, setting the call to be recorded and answered the call which turned out as static. ''Must be a bad connection. I'll put it on speaker.''

'' _Hello_?'' A voice, that startled both Batman and Alfred, said from the loudspeaker in the middle of the static. '' _Is_ _anyone there_?''

''Master Bruce?!'' Alfred said startled so much that he raised to stand from his seat.

''Bruce?'' Batman said recognizing the voice and pulled his mask off. ''Where are you calling from!?''

''Father,'' Damian, who had also come to the Bat-computer, asked reaching to the microphone, ''is that you!?''

'' _Alfred_? _Dick_? _Damian_?!'' Bruce Wayne's statically voice spoke again, having heard and recognized the voices on his end. '' _Listen, I'm somewhere called_ [static]- _ve City. It's at_ -''

There was a short pause, before Bruce's voice continued in a hurry:

''- _Ho_ [static], _a country called_ [static]- _enn. Have the Justice League_ [static] _up those names and on the word Po_ [static] _mon. I know they are not local ph_ [static] _es, so consult everyone you need to_ _and… Argh_!''

Bruce's sentence was cut as he suddenly grunted in pain.

''Alfred, can you boost his signal, so we can hear him better?'' Dick asked suddenly impatiently. ''Or so that we could actually see him!?''

''I'll see if-''

'' _I'm alive_ ,'' Bruce's voice said reassuringly. '' _I'm_ _still alive and I'm working on getting back to you. Keep doing your best. I believe in all of you_.''

And with that, the call ended having been terminated from the other end.

''Was that really Bruce?'' Dick asked looking at Alfred and Damian. ''Trying contact us?''

''The call was recorded, so we can analyze the voice to see if it was him,'' Alfred said beginning to scan the voice patterns on the call. ''Once the identity of the caller has been confirmed, I'll start working on clearing all that static make sense of his words.''

''Are there even any countries on the planet that start with 'Ho' and end with 'enn'?'' Damian asked. ''Because I can't come up with any.''

''Bruce is probably on another parallel Earth,'' Dick said, pulling his Batman mask back on. ''Once Cyborg has recovered from his Black Lantern experience, I'll ask him to get back to trying to contact that Doctor he told us about.''

* * *

''Owlman!''

After Ron and Constantine had regained their lucid selves, Harry had left them in the balcony of Clark and Lois' apartment to make them explain their sudden resurrections themselves. Because seemingly the Devil himself had brought them back from Hell, Harry thought Constantine could have explained it better and, with Hermione present, not lied about it. Still, as Ron was still suspected from the attack on A.R.G.U.S, Harry had decided to go look up the one person who could have set that record straight and clear Ron's reputation as the White Lantern.

''I was going to surrender on my own eventually, you know,'' Owlman said with his back turned on Harry as he was kneeling on the ground and digging a hole. ''Well, not at first, but now.''

''What are you doing?'' Harry asked, circling around Owlman to see him unmasked as he was digging a small hole on the ground.

''Professor Zoom killed Johnny Quick, because he was version of this world's Flash, a man he hated,'' Owlman said lifting up a small corpse of Atomica for Harry to see. ''Rhonda, however, loved Johnny and couldn't bear losing him, so she killed herself.''

Harry looked at the small corpse, that looked like a small doll in Owlman's hands and briefly lifted his hand to see if he could channel the White Light to raise her back to life. This time, however, the Entity didn't even tell him no, but non-vocally denied the resurrection by doing nothing.

''Necron destroyed Volhoom's ring and Ms Cruz is now a Green Lantern,'' Owlman said with a heavy voice as he put Atomica's lifeless corpse on his dug hole and begun to bury her. ''Anti-Monitor destroyed Ultraman and Superwoman by hitting them with Anti-Matter, while I was never able to find a new host body for Grid and Outsider never came back from Oregon. That leaves just me left of the Crime Syndicate _and I'm tired_.''

''You're still going to surrender?'' Harry asked as Owlman raised back on his feet.

''Your friend didn't kill those A.R.G.U.S, but neither did I,'' Owlman said taking a memory chip from his belt and gave it to Harry. ''My goggles record everything I see. I used this mechanic to gain blackmail material on my enemies back on my Earth, but today I'll use it help you and your friend.''

''So this is-''

''The recording from my goggles from the day I busted Ms Cruz from A.R.G.U.S,'' Owlman said also giving Harry a phone. ''You can see what happened yourself and then pass it on to… sigh, proper authorities to review.''

Harry put the memory chip on the phone and turned on the playback to watch the recording. The footage in it was shown from first person view, Owlman's as suggested. Fast-forwarding the long video file, Harry saw how Owlman had infiltrated his way into A.R.G.U.S, disguised as a guard, freed Jessica Cruz from her holding cell and eventually coming across Ron while he was under the influence of the Bleed corruption with his right hand having red shards growing out of it.

''He said he was there for his wife, but she wasn't there anymore, so he needed blood for a blood magic ritual to locate her,'' Owlman said describing what was happening on the video. ''Volthoom complied by taking over Ms Cruz and using constructs to take the blood from every eyewitness at the scene, letting your friend do his ritual while we made our getaway.''

''I'll get this to Superman,'' Harry said putting the memory chip and phone to pocket in his suit. ''And you will-''

''I will surrender as the crimelord I am, but not yet,'' Owlman said turning his back on Harry. ''I still have unfinished business to take care before turning myself in.''

''I'm not letting you walk away,'' Harry said raising his ring at Owlman walking away.

''Then follow me,'' Owlman said as he kept on walking. ''I don't care.''

It wasn't long that Harry had to follow Owlman, until they came to a large mansion named Shadowcrest, as it was written on the gate. Owlman went to the intercom by the gate and pressed it.

''I'm sorry,'' Owlman said in a deed and sincere voice, speaking into the intercom while holding the button on it pushed. ''I know you don't want to see me and I won't violate your privacy any more than this. I just need to tell you I'm sorry for everything I did to you and made you go through because me. You weren't Annataz and I know that now. You don't need to be scared of me anymore.''

''That was it?'' Harry asked as Owlman walked away from the mansion.

''That was it,'' Owlman said returning. ''She is magic, she'll know I was here and what I said. You can take me now to-''

'' _Thomas Wayne Jr of Earth-3_ ,'' The Entity suddenly spoke through Harry and forced him to point his ring at Owlman. '' _Your time on this Earth is complete now. Time to move on!_ ''

''What?!'' Owlman asked, surprised and shocked at Harry's sudden action. ''Potter, what are you-''

'' _Your_ _brother awaits you_ ,'' The Entity spoke through Harry as the White Ring glowed charging a shot and

 _TSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHP!_

White Light was beamed at Owlman and he begun to burn with it. As the Entity let go of its grip on Harry, he could just watch as the White Light burning around Owlman died out and Owlman was gone.

''What did you just do!?'' Harry yelled at his White Ring, but the Entity didn't respond. ''Owlman!?''

But he was gone. The Entity had used the White Light to send him away to somewhere else. Harry took the memory chip and the phone from his pockets and looking at them reminded himself that he had the evidence to clear Ron. It was time to take that evidence forward.

* * *

''The Boys are Back!'' John Constantine let out as announcement of their arrival as he and Ron entered Clark and Lois' apartment through the balcony door. ''Did you miss us?''

''John?'' Hermione asked recognizing his voice and seeing him with Ron, she stopped in a shock before screaming: ''RON!''

She ran to embrace her husband as John leaned back against a wall and lit a cigarette, treating himself as he let them have their moment.

''Yeah, that's the stuff,'' John said exhaling his lyrium fumes, before drawing attention to himself. ''Don't get to crazy seeing me too.''

''How are you two back?'' Hermione asked braking away from her hug with Ron. ''Harry tried to bring you back with his white ring but wasn't allowed to do that.''

''You can thank John for that,'' Ron said mildly trying to hide his appreciation for knowing him. ''All that good karma he had raised by helping us and then being killed by Professor Zoom when trying to protect us at the Circle Tower earned him a place in Heaven. But turning it away to get me from entering Hell for my actions during my Bleed Corruption time-''

''Got us both being brought back because old Lucy wasn't allowed keep us in Hell,'' John said grinning as he put out his cigarette. ''If we couldn't be locked in Hell, Lucifer wouldn't see us in Heaven or teasingly in Purgatory, so He sent us to prove in Life that we belong in Hell.''

''You were in Hell?!'' Hermione said looking at the both Ron and John. ''In the actual Hell?!''

''Gates of Hell, but not in the actual Hell,'' Ron said looking up, seemingly remembering the experience. ''I hope I won't have to go there anymore.''

''Maybe not you, but I back to square one on that,'' John said shrugging it off by patting Ron on the back. ''Enjoy life, mate.''

Hermione kept her arm around Ron but saw it as a good gesture to thank John for his sacrifice pecking him with a kiss on the cheek. John didn't blush from the gesture but made a visible half smile before shrugging it off and made it into the living room where Lois was watching over Rose and Hugo. The children beamed to their father as soon as they saw him and were given a more child friendly explanation of what John had just told Hermione.

Eventually Harry arrived, shining as the White Lantern he was and presented them with evidence that according to him had been left behind by Owlman, who had gone underground as the last surviving member of the Crime Syndicate. Seeing the video brought Ron's and everyone else's mind at ease knowing he had not killed those people at A.R.G.U.S, but it was a little disturbing to be made to feel better seeing someone else kill people.

The Blackest Night was now behind them and in the horizon, from the ocean away from both Gotham and Metropolis, they could see the Sun raise, bringing them into the Brightest Day.

* * *

A large and powerful being moved in the abyssal darkness. It had felt a disturbance in the connection between the Above and the Below. Somewhere out there, in the Outside of the Above and the Below, something had tried to reach out to the Above and something had been sent to from there to the Outside, where It had sent Its Dark Knights to look for their way to the Above. They needed to be informed about those events.

 **~Batman Who Laughs~** the being spoke in Its disembodied echoing voice, calling out to Its lieutenant commanding his Dark Knights.

''I hear you, Lord Barbatos,'' the Lieutenant responded to the call with laughter, ''hah hah hah.''

 **~You are not the only outsiders in that world anymore~** the being spoke informing Its lieutenant in the Outside. **~Someone has been sent there from the Above and someone has reached out to Above from there.~**

''Hah hah hah,'' the Lieutenant laughed back the being. ''We all who that would have been, although their presence is a surprise. The fun is about to begin.''

 **~Be your guard, but don't stray away from your mission~** the being ordered reminding the Lieutenant of their task. **~Spread the Darkness to build our bridge to the Multiverse of Light. Have you corrupted the boy yet?~**

''It has begun, hah hah hah,'' the Lieutenant laughed as his answer. ''Dawnbreaker has seen him and the corruption of the trauma has begun to turn him into one of us. Once the trauma has corrupted him full, you may join us through him. Hah hah hah!''

 **~Good,~** the being responded in approval. **~My Dark Knights, let all them know through him, both there and soon in Above, that all roads lead to Darkness.**

* * *

 **Author's notes:** That was the **_Life in the Circle of Magi_**. And I'm not particularly proud of it myself. I started writing it in the beginning of summer last year and it took, almost to Halloween of this year to finish it. Somewhere along the way, my vision of it must have faded from what it had originally been or I originally choked a bigger bite than I as ready to chew. This story was originally supposed to lead to Blackest Night and it be a separate story, but... I'm not that much of a good writer I thought I was.

Still, I managed to do with this story what I did with **_Arcane War between Gods and Men_** before it, kill time before the next big _DCEU movie_ , or _DC Films movie_ as it is it's official name according **_Geoff Johns_**. That story was me killing time before _Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice_ and I started writing this one before _Suicide Squad_ , we got _Wonder Woman_ while I was writing this and we are less than a month away from _Justice League_. So something good came out of it.

And the last scene from this chapter will lead to ** _Pokémon: Dark Multiverse_** , in which has our Batfleck based Batman encounter the Dark Knights of Barbatos from **_Dark Nights METAL_** event in the world of Pokémon, as he has so far been in the shared world of Dragon Age and Witcher in **_Dragon Age Inquisition: Another Anchor_** and in the world of FOX's Gotham in **_Conspiracy Theory of Gotham City_**.

And now you can start reviewing this.


End file.
